Become One Or Else
by waterrain
Summary: Russia wants America to become one with Russia by using any means to get America to agree. Will America in the end become with Russia? What would England say about it? Warning Yaoi, Non-Con, and kinks. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Russia

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. (Maybe Russia x America x Lithuania?)

"Become one with Russia." Russia commented while smiling along with a friendly expression, but it seemed to be a bit off. America shook his head and Russia smiled in a tense way. The other Nations were talking among themselves and England was getting himself some tea. "Of course there are different ways to have you become one with Russia."

America blinked and Russia just smiled while Lithuania had a bad feeling about what Russia will do to America, but dared not to voice that thought out loud. Russia smiled and just stared at America while making some plans to have America say 'Yes' to becoming one with Russia. America looked down and noticed that he felt a chill along with having goose bumps, but then England arrived with some tea. After a little while everyone settled down and the meeting started.

Lithuania noticed the look in Russia's eyes as he looked at America, but he wondered how to warn America about the danger of Russia without Russia finding out about it.

_**America's Body**_

_**Those lovely blue eyes shining with very high hopes and dreams,**_

_His pretty nose smelling success and failure._

_**America's beautiful lips tasting of warmth and love,**_

_His lovely lips speak of freedom and peace._

_**His pretty little mouth and tongue tasting of passion and lust, **_

_His mouth making moaning and panting sounds._

_**His wonderful body responsive and lewd,**_

_His slender hips rocked and raised upwards,_

_**His slim legs trembling in want and need,**_

_His pink nipples hard and cold longing to be feel warmth._

_**What a sight it would be for America respond in such a manner,**_

_But think about if America had tears in those lovely eyes._

_**I want to see America having tears and sorrow in his eyes,**_

_I want to see America beg and agreeing to become one with Russia._

_**I want America no matter what he may say about the matter,**_

_After all one day everyone will become one with Russia,_

_**America just needs to understand that he must agree,**_

_So I will help him say yes much faster by any means,_

**_Of course I will enjoy it,_**

_Then America will learn to enjoy it too._

_**America will belong to Russia just like one day everyone will become one with Russia.**_

_Please Review and Thank You._


	2. Cola

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. Anyway Thank You for reviewing and please keep on reviewing for Reviews are important to me. Hope you shall enjoy. English is my first language and currently it is 11:14PM at night. I had finished writing this chapter about maybe less than twenty minutes.... I just wanted to get this chapter out tonight, but I'll recheck for any mistakes tomorrow at around eight at night. House work is evil and school is very evil. Anyway I hope that you can understand the chapter.**

America was the last one to leave the meeting just to linger and look at the meeting room that is quiet since no one else is here. Russia tapped America on the shoulder and America nearly jumped in fright, but then saw Russia smiling softly.

"Sorry, America about what I said to you. So I got you a nice cold cola." Russia said in a voice that was soft as silk and America blinked in surprise because Russia is being openly nice. America saw no reason to refuse and did not want to offend Russia.

"Thanks, Russia." America said happily to Russia while smiling brightly. Then America finished the Cola at record speed and then added. "I should be going."

Russia smiled as he saw America stumble and then went to pick him up. Lithuania had forgot something at the meeting room and walked inside to see America in Russia's arms. Lithuania paled and saw Russia's seemly innocent smile, but knew it not to be true.

"Hello, Lithuania. Time to go home." Russia said in a child like voice and his grip on America was tighter. Lithuania mutely nodded and secretly hoping that someone will notice America is missing, but no one really are friends with America since he keeps on poking his nose into others businesses. The way back to Russia's home was quiet and no one noticed that America is missing. Lithuania opened the door for Russia and looked at America still sleeping looking peaceful. They walked to Russia's bedroom and Lithuania closed the door.

"Oh, America is pretty naive." Russia said while smiling and looking down at America that he still has in his arms. "It was quite easy and all I had to do was just have him drink that cola."

Lithuania bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Russia was smiling and it looked in a way twisted.

"This will be fun." Russia said happily as he looked at Lithuania and his grip still tight on America. "You have been such a good child, Lithuania. I'll let you help a little on getting America to agree on becoming one with Russia."

Lithuania turned deathly pale and looked at Russia in horror. Russia just smiled and placed America softly onto his bed.

"I do like seeing others suffer." Russia commented lightly and looked at Lithuania with a serious look. "I know that you care for America since every time I come home. You ask about him, but this is not about that at all."

Lithuania trembled and he bit his lip from crying because Russia loves to see others crying. Russia turned his back on Lithuania and stared at America that looked to be having nice dreams.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Russia said softly and run his hands through America's hair. "Then the true fun will start and it will be wonderful, but I shall take his clothing off now. It will make him feel helpless to be naked and in an unknown location. Lithuania, make sure to hold him down not too tight just in case he wakes up."

Lithuania pale and trembling held America down as Russia carefully undressed America. Russia smiled and took off America's glasses that were named 'Texas'.

"I never did like his glasses." Russia commented causally as he snapped the glasses into two and smiled innocently. "Now they are gone. Look at poor naive America and how completely helpless he is looking right now."

Russia noticed that Lithuania was looking away and grabbed his face firmly to make Lithuania see America laying on the bed naked. Lithuania eyes had tears on them and slowly making their way down his cheeks. Russia wiped away Lithuania's tears and smiled in a creepy way.

"America is like those sunflowers so bright, warm, and full of freedom." Russia said quietly while only looking at America and his hand still forcing Lithuania to look. "I always wanted sunflowers, but they die in winter time since that are how flowers turn out in the harshness of winter. America is not a flower, but he has their warmth, brightness, happiness, and freedom. I want to have all of that, Lithuania. However must of all I want to crush it somewhat and keep it only for myself. For America to only smile at me and no one else. Along with him being part of Russia."

"How can I help you, Russia?" Lithuania asked bitterly and those tears kept running down his pink cheeks. Lithuania did not want to help Russia, but he knew in the end that his objection will be rejected harshly by Russia.

"You can be part of the reason why America will not struggle too much." Russia commented while smiling. "After all he does like being the hero and well you'll see."

"What if I don't help?" Lithuania asked and then felt Russia's grip tighten.

"You do know what happens to naughty children?" Russia asked causally while looking Lithuania in the eyes and Russia's eyes were deadly no longer child like. Russia's smile was chilling and no sign of having mercy on anyone. "You don't want to become one, Lithuania. You are my favorite, but just don't push it. You will help me or else."

Lithuania was death pale, trembling, and felt sheer terror for he knows what happens to naughty children after all he saw it happen.

"Will you help me, Lithuania?" Russia asked happily while smiling softly, but his eyes were threatening and deadly. "Answer me, Lithuania?"

"I will help you, Russia." Lithuania whispered softly and Russia let go of his face. Lithuania looked at America laying on his back in the middle of Russia's large bed and the innocent look on his face. Lithuania fell to his knees and wished that he was strong enough to take Russia on, but the sad truth was Lithuania was not that strong. Russia had a look of pondering on his face and then glanced around the room.

"Hmm, I suppose that those fluffy handcuffs are needed just in case America tries to flee." Russia stated calmly as he went to his bed side and calmly used two sets of handcuffs to secure America to the bed post after moving America softly more towards the top. "I do hope America wakes up soon."

Russia sighs and then looks at Lithuania on his knees crying. Russia smiles and then tilted his head.

"Lithuania, get up now." Russia ordered softly and Lithuania got off the floor. "I just thought of a way to wake up, America. A fairy Tail named sleeping beauty? Watch and Learn, Lithuania. You better watch everything that occurs and no closing those eyes. "

Russia softly got up onto his bed and straddled America on those hips. Russia's firm hands on those cold and needing warmth nipples. Lithuania watched as Russia's lips were on America's lips and begun to kiss America slowly. Lithuania pinched himself and forced himself to watch for if he did watch then there would be hell to pay. Russia would have snitched Lithuania's eyes shut for a week because he is his favorite. If it was anyone else then Russia would have stabbed their eyes out and smile innocently.

Lithuania was deathly pale, trembling, and afraid, but he stood and watched as Russia kissed America on the lips. Russia broke away from kissing America and smiled softly.

"Oh, Finally awake America." Russia said causally as he rubbed America's nipples and smiling as he heard America hiss. "You bit my poor tongue that was not very nice."

Russia pinched America's nipples firmly and watched in amusement as America bit his own lip. Russia turned around a little and smiled at Lithuania.

"Lithuania, He is awake now." Russia commented happily and smiled softly. "Hurry up and get over here now. The fun is about to start."

Lithuania forced himself to get to the right side of Russia's bed and then looked at America with his eyes that are puffy from crying. America looked at Lithuania and knew that he did not want to follow Russia's orders, but had no choice.

"Now, Lithuania strip off your clothing and watch what I'm going to do." Russia said causally as he himself stripped off his outfit without really getting off of America. Russia tossed his clothing to the floor and watched as Lithuania slowly stripped. "Now, Hurry up. I know you can go faster than that, Lithuania."

_Please Review and Thank You._


	3. Tears

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. **

"Now, Lithuania strip off your clothing and watch what I'm going to do." Russia said causally as he himself stripped off his outfit without really getting off of America. Russia tossed his clothing to the floor and watched as Lithuania slowly stripped. "Now, Hurry up. I know you can go faster than that, Lithuania."

Lithuania quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing and remained standing. Russia smiled lightly and turned to see America looking confused.

"How cute, America." Russia muttered softly as he pressed his bare manhood against America's and smiled faintly. "So innocent and naïve, but also very careless."

"What do you want?" America asked in annoyance because his whole body felt cold and he shivered a little. Russia laughed lightly and then smiled down at America.

"Hmm, let's see you and I are naked. Of course then again so is poor little Lithuania." Russia commented causally and smiled innocently. Lithuania was pale and trembling as he watched. Russia looked at Lithuania and smiled lightly for Lithuania looked so very afraid.

"I want you to give me a blowjob with no biting. If you refuse then Lithuania will suffer and it would be all your fault. Remember hero's save others before themselves." Russia said calmly as he looked at America turning pale.

"Alright." America whispered softly and he looked at Lithuania looking so afraid. America managed a weak smile towards him and Lithuania mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Russia noticed, but did not comment.

"Let's see, Lithuania shall tell you what to do with your mouth. I'm sure you have not had the experience of giving someone a blowjob or receiving one." Russia commented lightly and his fingers went across America's lips. "Such soft and pretty lips. Lithuania, Start telling American what to do with that lovely mouth."

Russia had one knee on such side of America's neck and his manhood hovering near America's closed mouth. Lithuania looked even when his eyes watered for he cares about America and does not want him to have to give Russia a blowjob. Yet Lithuania softly and in a dead voice tell America what to do with his mouth. Russia smiled and enjoyed the feel of America's mouth on his manhood. America's face was neutral as he shallows Russia's juices and afterwards Russia removes his manhood from America's lips. Lithuania noticed Russia was staring at America's face and smiling in amusement at America's neutral expression.

"Lithuania, You were a good child. America can give on to you too. After I return America the favor. I want to see his lovely face." Russia said lightly and smiled when he saw Lithuania's face turn deathly pale. Russia tilted his head and then firmly parted America's legs. His hands remaining on America's upper inner thighs and lowered his lips onto America's manhood. Russia placed light kisses all around America's manhood and lightly teasing it. Russia smiled and decided to step it up by covering America's manhood slowly. Lithuania watched as Russia ruthlessly, but softly teased America. Russia enjoyed watching America trying to not make any sounds, but failed. America's hips buckled, body withering, and moaning softly as Russia brought him to his climax. Russia shallows all of America's juices and licking America's entire manhood until all of the juices were gone. America panted and Russia smiled.

"Tastes sweet and warm just like sunflowers." Russia said softly and then tilted his head towards Lithuania. "Lithuania, you will have America give you a blowjob. Hard just from watching America responding to me."

Russia watched as Lithuania silently walked over to America and his manhood hovering over America's lips. America's lips parted and quietly went to work on Lithuania's manhood. Russia was amused as Lithuania moaned, withered, and his body was lewd as America suckled his manhood. Russia smiled as he saw afterwards Lithuania had tears rolling down his blushing cheeks. Lithuania felt guilty about all this for America treated him so kindly and showed him freedom. Russia smiled for Lithuania is rather silly for crying when really America should be the one crying, but America is not crying at all. America wanted Lithuania to stop crying, but he couldn't say anything. If anyone should be crying it should be America. Russia took the handcuffs off America's wrists and then smiled lightly at the pretty black n blue colors on America's wrists.

"Don't even try to escape, America. Otherwise it will be quite unpleasant." Russia said to America innocently and then added softly. "I will be back with some dinner for you later. Here is a towel and enjoy."

Russia and Lithuania left the room. Russia made sure to lock the door and smiled to himself. America looked at his bruised wrists and tears started to fall quietly down his cheeks.

"And the home of the brave." America whispered in a haunted voice as he raised his hands up to feel his falling tears. America sat on the edge of the bed and softly felt his sore lips. America wiped his tears and then used the towel to wipe his body clean. America pinched his cheeks and then blinked.

"I won't show Russia." America whispered to himself softly. "I won't let Russia see or hear me cry. I'm a hero that won't show the villain my tears."

America smiled to himself and thought of happier times. Now he is standing by the bed standing tall and brave. Russia was ordering Lithuania to get and make some outfits for America. Lithuania eyes were haunted and sad as he wordlessly followed Russia's orders.

_Please Review and Thank You._


	4. Food

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. Anyway, I will more than likely will be very busy today with all kinds of inside/outside work. There might be errors, but hopefully you can read it. I will edit later, but please enjoy. Thank You.**

England sighs to himself and then looked at the telephone with worry in his eyes.

"I'm not worried about that idiot." England said to himself and he started to pace in a circle."He normally calls when he gets home after a meeting to tell me his vision of the meeting."

England pinched himself and shook his head lightly. He is worrying about nothing since America can take care of himself and more than likely at home laughing. Then again America wouldn't be able to see his reaction and he likes getting a reaction out of England. England sighs and then paced a little bit more.

"Bloody hell, I need a drink." England muttered as he glared at the telephone and walked away planning to go to a pub, but then stops for a moment to add. "I'll call him if he does not call in a week. America can't last a week without calling about something to me whether to brag or complain."

England had a bad feeling, but he ignored it for after all America can take care of himself.

America did not keep track of time, but then heard the door unlock. America watched as Russia, Estonia, and Latvia walked inside the room. Estonia and Latvia were looking down at the floor. America sighs and he has a feeling something was going to happen again. Russia smiled lightly and had in his hands new bed sheets along with a blanket.

"Hello, America make your bed." Russia said softly as he handed over the bed sheets and a blanket to America while smiling. America ignored Russia, but started to make the bed. Estonia and Latvia watched with blank stares.

"Oh, America. Did you not notice at all?" Russia asked smoothly and he watched America's face.

"What?" America asked flatly and has his arms crossed around his chest.

"Texas or rather your glasses are gone." Russia replied calmly and he smiled when America bit down on his own lip. "Those glasses were an eyesore and I didn't like them."

America did not ask about the fate of 'Texas', but looked away from Russia for a moment because his eyes betrayed his anger. Russia smiled in amusement and then looked at America with playful eyes.

"Estonia and Latvia will be feeding and watering you this time around." Russia commented lightly and currently enjoying watching Estonia and Latvia pale. Russia walked over to America and tied his wrists with silk ropes in front of his chest. "Lithuania suggested silk instead of handcuffs for you since those delicate wrists are so bruised already."

"America, I almost forgot to tell you since I had informed Estonia and Latvia already." Russia said to America while smiling innocently and tilting his head slightly as he added. "Those pretty lips of yours have to open up and let them inside as they give you dinner."

America's expression was neutral and Russia pouted, but figured that was alright since it was Estonia and Latvia giving him dinner. Estonia and Latvia's expressions were blank for Russian had already talked to them or rather threatened them. Estonia and Latvia took turned giving America dinner by kissing him on the lips then moving the food from their mouth to America's mouth. Russia was the one to pour water into America's mouth and he smiled lightly at America's pink cheeks.

"Good job, Estonia and Latvia such good children." Russia said to them while smiling, but then turned to America to add. "Now, America time to Thank and reward them. Not with words, but by giving them what I made you give to Lithuania and I."

America forced his face to show nothing and Russia smiled. Estonia and Latvia were confused for Russia had not told them about that side of the plan. America quietly gave Estonia a blowjob and Russia smiled lightly as he watched Estonia being unable to stop from moaning as America brought him to climax. Russia watched with amusement as Latvia moaned, panted, legs parted, hips buckled, and cheeks red.

"Oh, America looks like you are pretty good with that mouth of yours." Russia said softly and then turned to Estonia and Latvia to add. "Now time to return, America the favor. America spread those slender legs."

America parted his legs and felt Russia staring at him, but ignored it. Estonia was pale, but did as he was ordered. Estonia felt guilty about enjoying America's moans and the taste of his juices which taste like freedom. Latvia bit his lip and felt worried about his turn. Latvia's turn arrived and he walked over, but couldn't help to stare at America's manhood. Then Latvia began to lick and take in America's manhood into his mouth. Latvia blushed as he heard America moan and felt those hips buckle. Latvia enjoyed America's juices for it tasted like hope and was warm.

"Latvia and Estonia, you can go now." Russia said calmly as he stared at America's flushed face and enjoyed the view. Latvia and Estonia left quietly.

"Hmm, you do need a bath. I shall go into the bath with you." Russia commented lightly and smiled at America who turned pale. Russia hopes this time he shall see America's tears and screams. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania felt guilty, but they could not go against Russia even to save America. America figured than sooner or later Russia will get tired of him. Russia grabbed America's hand and walked him to the bathroom. America forced himself to be calm and not to yell at Russia. After all America knew what Russia really wanted was his tears, screams, and begging him to stop. America plans to not give Russia the pleasure of that sort of reaction and he can be quite stubborn, but then again Russia is stubborn too.

_Please Review and Thank You._


	5. Song

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. Current time 1:17AM in the morning and Please Review.**

**Warning for Non-Con**

Russia grabbed America's hand and walked him to the bathroom. America forced himself to be calm and not to yell at Russia. After all America knew what Russia really wanted was his tears, screams, and begging him to stop. America plans to not give Russia the pleasure of that sort of reaction and he can be quite stubborn, but then again Russia is stubborn too.

"Here we are now, America. Now shower yourself thoroughly for I have changed my mind." Russia stated plainly and America quickly showered then dried off. Russia smiled and then grabbed America's hand to show him to his new bedroom.

"Alright, I have a bedroom made up just for you. Lithuania has already added some outfits and I hope you'll love this room." Russia said calmly and watched America' neutral face in amusement. America noticed that the blanker was red, white, and blue in color. Russia smiled lightly and then gathered up an outfit for America.

"America, I'll dress you in these clothing." Russia said happily as he smiled at America. America glanced at the outfit and noticed it was female clothing, but made no comment. The outfit was a short and silky pale blue mini skirt, a silky red tube top, white panties, and a dark blue bra with gold stars all around.

"Cute, Right?" Russia asked as he lightly pushed America onto the Queen size bed and smiled as he lifted up America's legs to put on the white panties. Russia slowly guided the pale blue mini skirt and had his hands touching America's legs softly. America sighed lightly and Russia smiled happily. Russia put the dark blue bra with gold stars all around onto America's chest and then putting the silky red tube top on him. Russia moved America to the middle of the bed and then straddled him. America forced himself to be calm and gave away nothing, but Russia just smiled in a twisted way.

"All dressed in your nations colors looking so beautiful." Russia said gently as he looked at America and noticed that he looked a bit pale. Russia slowly stripped himself of his clothing and smiled in amusement when America looked away. Russia puts his index finger onto America's lips and slowly touched his lips.

"America, oh America the beautiful." Russia singed softly as he watched America's eyes that became slightly narrowed. Russia pulled America's silky red tube top off and undid the bra's clasp, but left it on the bra.

"O beautiful for spacious skies," Russia singed lightly as he kissed America's eyebrows and felt America's eyebrows raise up slightly. Russia closed America's eyelids and kissed them softly then had America open his eyes.

"For amber waves of grain," Russia went on singing as his hands run through America's blond hair and then kissing the top of his blond hair. America felt great anger towards Russia for singing that song and tainting it slightly, but he only bit his own lip. Russia smiled at the softness and silky feeling of America's blond hair.

"For purple mountains majesties," Russia sing's in a whisper as his hands traveled under America's bra to those cold nipples and begun to rub them teasingly. Then Russia flipped up America's silky pale blue mini skirt and pulled off the white panties slowly while teasing America's legs. America felt numb and cold as he had a bad feeling about what Russia plans to do next.

"Above the fruited plain!" Russia singed in a louder voice as he raised America's knees and spread them apart firmly. Russia smiled a twist smile as he brought his manhood close to America's entrance and noticed that America's expression was blank. Russia hoped that America will cry and scream at him to stop, but Russia would not stop. Russia rubbed his manhood above America's entrance and smiled softly.

"America! America!" Russia singed even louder as he forced his way into America and watched America's expression that was completely blank. America would not give Russia the pleasure of him screaming, crying, and the fact of knowing he is in pain. Russia sighed and then begun thrusting into America over and over again without mercy. America moaned and parted his legs more instead of letting out his screams and tears. Russia moaned as he felt America's tightness and releasing himself inside of America.

"You were wonderful, America. So tight and warm." Russia said happily as he pulled out of America and then glanced at the blanket. The blanket had some blood on it from America and Russia just smiled lightly. "Must have hurt like hell, America. After all I didn't prepare you and it was your first time."

Russia put America's silky pale blue mini skirt down and relapsed America's bra. Russia got off the put to get a towel from the closest to clean America up from the blood and fluids. America was silent as Russia cleaned him with a towel. Russia put on America's silky red tube top and slowly put on America's white panties. Russia dressed himself and smiled softly.

"My beautiful America." Russia muttered softly as he went onto the bed and straddled America. Russia laid down on America and had his hands on America's tender bottom. "So tempting and beautiful."

Russia's lips were on America's closed lips, but Russia forced America's lips to open up. Russia explored America's mouth thoroughly and his hands were groping America's bottom. America didn't cry or scream, but remained mute through the process. Russia breaks the kiss and smiled softly as he stared at America's expressionless face.

"Oh, America. I wonder how you would look like with tears in your eyes? I bet you would look even more beautiful broken." Russia said causally as he looked at America's blank expression. "Oh, well maybe next time you will scream. You are my lovely caged little sunflower, America. I shall go now, but I will return in the morning."

Russia walked out of America's bedroom and made sure to lock the door. America heard Russia's footsteps disappear and then he let out his tears. America let his tears roll down and he did not bother to wipe them away. America felt anger at Russia for singing parts of 'America The Beautiful' while doing such things to his body, but it faded into feeling numb and cold.

"And the land of the free." America whispered in a haunted voice as he curled himself up and then blinked away his tears. Russia took away his virginity, but Russia has not seen America's tears or heard his screams. America smiled to himself lightly as he tried to think about what England is doing right now. America chuckled softly as he pictured England drinking tea and being annoyed by France. America smiled as he straighten up his legs and fell asleep with a smile on his face. His last thought before sleeping was 'Russia will not see what he wants to see the most which is my tears and screams.'

_Please Review and Thank You._


	6. Bath

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. Side note America is not really enjoying what is happening to him, but is acting and believes that Russia will get bored of doing such things to him. Russia x America x Lithuania**

**Anyway please Review because I would love to know what all of you are thinking of this story. If you notice Russia always has America wash if someone else has done something and then have his way with America or have his way with Americ and then have someone else do something to America. Later on I will more than likely edit and add more words, but not sure when to be honest. **

**Warning Non-Con**

America heard his door open and he saw Russia walking over to his bed. Russia smiled and had in his hands a short silky black dress that would show off his bottom if he bent over. America felt Russia staring at him, but ignored him.

"A perfect little dress for you. I'm positive that right now you are mourning over me taking you last night." Russia commented innocent and noticed America was glaring at him. Russia stripped off America's clothing and then groped his bottom harshly hoping that America would at least wince, but Russia sighed heavily at having no reaction from America. Russia smiled as he pulled the short silky black dress over America's head and the fact that America will not be wearing any panties.

"So, Tempting." Russia muttered softly into America's right ear and lightly suckling on his ear. "My lovely little America, but first you will have to eat."

Russia held America's hand as he walked him to the kitchen and Lithuania was setting up the breakfast table.

"Hello, Lithuania." Russia said cheerfully as he sat down in a soft chair and America was still standing not saying anything. "Come here, America. Sit down on my lap. Lithuania hand me a plate of food so I can feed America."

America sat on Russia's lap and looked on ahead not paying Russia any mind. Russia used one hand to give America food while using the other to stroke America's manhood in a teasing way. America's legs were parted and he leaned back into Russia while moaning. Russia smiled as he felt America's juices spilling onto his hand and brought up his hand to lick it clean.

"Lithuania, give America a lap dance." Russia said calmly and Lithuania did as was ordered by Russia. Russia's hands slipped down the upper part of America's dress and rubbed America's nipples. America's legs parted and Lithuania felt guilty about feeling hard, but it is natural response. America moaned and arched his body.

"Hmm, I'll help." Russia muttered softly into America's right ear as his finger entered America and soon the other two fingers joined. Lithuania was blushing and saw America's flushed face.

"Lithuania, take off your pants and enter America." Russia said calmly as he listened to America's moans and pants. Lithuania mutely nodded and then stripped off his pants. Lithuania could see America's hole was being stretched by Russia and Lithuania's manhood was throbbing. Lithuania slowly entered America when Russia's fingers exited and then after a short period increased the pace. Lithuania came inside of America while America came onto Russia's hand.

"My, Oh my America." Russia whispered softly to America. "So naive, but oh so cute."

"Lithuania, He was quite tight." Russia said softly. "I can have those two have a go since you had some of America. Of course I was first to take America."

"What?" Lithuania asked in a confused voice and Russia smiled.

"Those two were such good children that they deserve a reward. Let it be known that America is mine. I decide what others do to him and when. Don't forget that Lithuania." Russia replied in a chilling voice as he smiled innocently. America felt dizzy and that was due to Russia having the food drugged.

"America is rather cute." Russia said calmly as he stood up with America in his arms.

"Where are you going, Russia?" Lithuania asked quietly and wanted to cry for America looked so helpless.

"Hmm, I will be giving America a bath. Lithuania get those two and all three of you wait in America's bedroom. The note will be in there about what you three will be doing make sure to read it." Russia replied while smiling his twisted smile and carried America into the bathroom. Russia fixed the bath water and it was plain. Russia took off his and America's clothing. Russia softly put America inside the tub first and Russia was on top of America. Russia gripped America's forearms and used his knees to part America's thighs. America bit his own lip as he felt Russia slowly entering him and his lip bled a little bit. Russia kissed America on the lips and relishing in the taste of America's blood. America's body adjusted to Russia's manhood and Russia quicken the pace of his thrusts. Russia heard America's muffled moans and broke the kiss just to hear those sounds.

"Oh, my pretty little America. Such sweet and cute sounds." Russia said while smiling and began to thrust wildly into America. America's face flushed and he was moaning loudly. Russia moaned as he came inside of America and then smiled innocently at America.

"Just wonderful." Russia whispered softly into America's left ear and begun to suckle on it slowly. America did not cry, but just had a blank look on his face. Russia licked and nibbled gently everywhere on America's left ear then his right ear. Russia lowered his lips to America's nipples and begun to lick them with lust. One hand was rubbing America's bottom and Russia's right knee was rubbing America's manhood. America's legs were wide apart and he moaned through it all.

"You are mine, America." Russia said softly to America and his manhood once again entered America. America wanted to scream, but instead he moaned lewdly as Russia kept on thrusting without mercy. Russia smiled and came inside of America while moaning. Russia softly kissed America on the lips and then smiled lightly.

"You are still so tight." Russia said while smiling innocently and then went outside of the tub. Russia helped America out of the tube and dried him off. Russia dried himself off and dressed while leaving America naked. Russia held America's hand as he walked America back to his bedroom. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania saw Russia walking inside while holding America's hand.

"Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania strip off your outfits now. You know what to do since all three of you read my little note." Russia said while smiling a twisted smile and enjoyed the three of them shivering at the same time.

**Please review and Thank You.**


	7. Switch

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania all with America (America Bottom) **

**I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. Side note America is not really enjoying what is happening to him, but is acting and believes that Russia will get bored of doing such things to him. Anyway please Review and let me know your thoughts. I love getting reviews and reading about what they thought of my story.**

**Warning Non-Con**

"Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania strip off your outfits now. You know what to do since all three of you read my little note." Russia said while smiling a twisted smile and enjoyed the three of them shivering at the same time. Russia put America in the middle of the queen size bed and used silk rope to tie his hands behind his back. America did not make a sound and he did not look at Russia or anyone in the bedroom.

"My beautiful, America." Russia said softly as he watched Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania now naked went towards America. Russia smiled as he watched America turn pale and his eyes were wide. Lithuania's manhood was inside of America's mouth and silently being suckled teasingly. Estonia was straddled on America's hips and his lips on America's manhood. Latvia spreading America's legs a little eagerly and begun to prepare him before entering America. Latvia moaned as he felt America's tightness and warmth. Russia smiled as he saw America's body arch, legs spreading out more, and his muffled moans. Russia heard Lithuania moaning and decided to watch as Lithuania's legs parted along with eagerly arching into America's mouth. Russia smiled as he saw Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania had came at the same time.

"Switch." Russia said calmly and watched them switch. Latvia was hard and his manhood already slipping into America's half opened mouth. Estonia already slowly going into America and Lithuania straddled on America's chest with his hard manhood in the center of America's upper chest. Lithuania's fingers teasing America's nipples and Estonia's hands stroking America's manhood. America's legs parted and Estonia was going a bit faster. Latvia was eagerly moaning and thrusting into America's mouth. America was treating it like a lollipop, Latvia came again and again inside America's mouth. Some of Latvia juices spilled out of America's lips and Russia smiled. Estonia and Lithuania both came.

"America, Oh America. When will you cry? When will I see tears in those blue eyes?" Russia asked softly and his head was tilted. America's expression was blank as he looked at Russia and then Russia sighed heavily for America did not cry or scream out in pain.

"Latvia and Estonia leave now." Russia ordered calmly and the two left America's bedroom. "Lithuania clean America's room and hand me that one outfit."

Lithuania mutely nodded and couldn't look at America. America's expression was blank and he did not say a word. Russia was amused at how Lithuania couldn't look at America and he smiled to himself for maybe soon Lithuania will fully crack.

"Let's take a shower together, America." Russia said causally and they walked quietly to the bathroom. America washed himself thoroughly and then Russia went into the shower stall. Russia was behind America and had his wrists bind together by just using one hand. Russia eased himself slowly into America and had his other hand toying with America's manhood until it was hard.

"Oh, my beautiful America. Such a lovely and lewd body that betrays you. I enjoy your body." Russia whispered into America's right ear and added."One day you will eagerly beg to become one with Russia and I will accept you. No longer would I have others touch you, but only me. However if you beg and plead with me for others to join. I will allow it just for you."

America bit his own lip and the shower was finished in silence. Russia dried off America and smiled lightly. America felt Russia putting on the mini leather mini skirt and those hands that felt every each of his legs as he pulled up the skirt. America felt goose bumps on his thighs and resisted the urge to shudder. Russia noticed America's goose bumps and smiled softly as he begun to lick America's thighs forcing them to have no more goose bumps. Russia looked at America's cold nipples and smiled lightly. Russia held the silky short sleeve black shirt in one hand and his mouth begun to make America's nipples warm. America forced himself calm and made his face blank. Russia put on the silky short sleeve black shirt onto America and then dried himself. Russia changed into his outfit and then grabbed America's hand.

Lithuania saw Russia holding America's hand as he walked inside and Russia smiled at Lithuania.

"I'll let you rest until lunch time, America." Russia said softly and America ignored Russia. America was already in bed and covered up in the clean blankets that were the colors red, white, and blue. "Let's go Lithuania."

Russia and Lithuania walked out of America's bedroom. Russia locked the door and then smiled lightly to himself.

"My little caged sunflower," Russia whispered fondly and Lithuania looked down."That is what America is right now. I do wish he would shed tears, but it is more fun this way."

"Why?" Lithuania asked bitterly as he looked at Russia with his tear filled eyes and Russia smiled in amusement for Lithuania cries so easily.

"All the things I can do to him. I want to see America broken and in tears. I want America to cling onto me for comfort and for him to only have me." Russia said innocently and he watched as Lithuania trembled in fear for America. America did not have to force himself to sleep because his body felt tired and needed to rest itself up.

**Please review and Thank You.**


	8. Inside

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. I'm open with suggestion on pairings for America, but I might or might not use it. Lithuania x America x Russia. Russia x Lithuania. Please Review and Thank You. Please let me what you think of the story so far and Thank You.**

**Warning for Non-Con**

Russia unlocked the door and noticed that America was still fast asleep. Lithuania was behind Russia and holding the tray of food with both hands. Russia smiled and walked over quietly. America rolled over a bit and that made Russia silently chuckle. Russia slowly pulled the blanket off of America and smiled at how America's mini leather skirt was flipped up. Russia put America's mini skirt down softly and then gave him a gentle kiss to wake America up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Russia whispered into America's left ear and begun to softly nibble on it. America's eyes opened up blurrily and he saw Russia. "Oh, good you are up."

Lithuania brought over the food tray towards Russia and America. Russia gave America food as if he was a child and Lithuania waited for he knew about what Russia was planning.

"I have an idea." Russia commented as he stripped himself naked. "Lay down America. Lithuania, hold his wrists up and have America's head on your lap. Oh and tease his nipples too."

Lithuania quietly climbed up onto America's bed, held his wrists up above his head, and softly placed America's head onto his lap. Lithuania slipped his hands down America's shirt and easily found America's hard nipples. America felt Lithuania's hands teasing and toying with his nipples. Russia slowly flipped up America's mini skirt and had on hand between America's legs stroking his manhood until it was hard. Russia's other hand he was using his fingers to prepare himself and then Russia used his mouth to make America's manhood slick. Russia parted America's legs and then eased himself onto America's manhood.

"Wonderful, the feeling of you inside of me." Russia said innocently as he begun to move himself up and down. Russia felt as America came inside of him while moaning and that was when Russia moaned softly. Russia held his climax and softly lifted his bottom from America's manhood. Russia smiled as he forced himself inside America and moved a little bit inside before letting his juices spill inside of America.

"Now, Lithuania do the same as me. That is how you can do this yourself and not feel any pain." Russia said to Lithuania lightly and loved seeing Lithuania pale. "Oh, America I do wish you would at least show me one tear. Now, America open your legs."

"But Lith—" America started to say, but Russia cut him off by chuckling.

"No refusing America. Besides I know little Lithuania here has always wanted to feel you inside of here, but he is awfully shy." Russia said calmly and then smiled lightly. "I also know Lithuania loved being inside of you, but wished things were different."

America looked at Lithuania and saw Lithuania's cheeks were pink. Lithuania nodded and then America opened up his legs. Lithuania's hand was stroking America's manhood and the other hand he used his fingers to prepare himself. Lithuania used his mouth to make America's manhood slick and had it where pre-juices were slowly being let out. Then Lithuania slowly eased himself onto America's manhood and moaned softly as he felt America inside of him. Russia watched as Lithuania eagerly spreads his legs, moaning 'more', and Lithuania increasing the pace by moving himself up then down. Lithuania moaned as he felt America juices inside of him and Russia smiled for Lithuania did not cry or scream. Every time Russia spread Lithuania's legs, entering inside of Lithuania's entrance, and that would be when Lithuania was crying and screaming out in pain.

Lithuania exited out of America manhood and then parted America's legs. Lithuania slowly eased inside of America and then moved softly. Lithuania moaned as he came inside of America and Russia smiled at America's blank face. Lithuania exited out of inside of America and then realized what he had done. Lithuania's eyes watered and he couldn't look at America. Russia chuckled and then found an outfit for America.

"Alright, America. Time for a shower." Russia commented happily and then added. "Lithuania, set up the game system for America. I know he does enjoy video games. Oh and clean up the room."

Russia held America's hand with one hand and the other hand had a new outfit for America. Russia watched as America thoroughly washed himself and then walked out. America did not flinched as Russia dried him and had him sit down on the closed toilet lid. Russia slowly put a maroon colored mini skirt that felt like silk. America felt Russia placing a soft kiss on his manhood and then pulling away slowly. Russia put a short sleeve mid-drift showing white and silky shirt over America's head then slowly pulling it down. Russia held America's hand as he walked back to America's bedroom and then smiled for Lithuania has the game system set up along with some video games on the side.

"America, you can play the game system tomorrow for you need to rest yourself until dinner." Russia commented softly as he guided America to the bed and smiled in amusement when America fell to sleep right away. Russia walked away quietly and locked the door before walking to find Latvia. Lithuania was in his bedroom curled up into a ball and crying silently in guilt. Latvia was found quickly by Russia and he shivered to himself.

"Latvia, You will be giving America desert tonight. After all America has been so good and needs a reward." Russia said happily and smiled innocent. Latvia sighed and then nodded quietly after all at least it will not be too bad. "I have America wearing maroon and white. Right now I'm having him sleep until dinner."

Russia walked away while humming the song 'America The Beautiful' and wondered when will America give up, but he can be quite patience when the time calls for it. Russia smiled as he thought about how Lithuania will become completely broken soon and not even Poland will be able to fix Lithuania. Lithuania wiped away his tears and then saw Russia walking inside his room.

"Hello, Lithuania. America is sleeping, but I have to wait since he needs his sleep." Russia said calmly and Lithuania turned deathly pale. Russia stripped himself and then took off Lithuania's clothing then shoving him onto the bed. Russia firmly parted Lithuania's legs and begun to slowly tease Lithuania's manhood tasting the pre-juices. Lithuania couldn't stop from moaning as Russia took all of his hardness into his mouth and deep throated it, but also couldn't stop the tears from falling down. Russia's fingers toyed with Lithuania's entrance and felt Lithuania's legs spread more. Russia shallows all of Lithuania's juices and then licked it all off. Lithuania was flushed, panting, and legs spreading out more.

"America's tastes much better than anyone else. Oh, Lithuania your body betrays you so prettily." Russia whispered in Lithuania's left ear and then kissed his left cheek. "I'll keep on doing this to you until dinner time. I'm tempted to do this all the time with America, but he needs to be well rested and it's been a long while since I did this with you."

Russia ruthlessly entered Lithuania and made him scream out in pain. Lithuania felt one of Russia's hands pinching his nipples and the pain of Russia's fast thrusting inside of him. Russia's tongue invaded Lithuania's mouth and explored every inch. Russia's other hand was stroking Lithuania's hard manhood and teasing it. Lithuania's body arched into Russia's touch's unwilling and opening his legs for Russia to have better access to his entrance along with his manhood. Russia had trained Lithuania and of course Lithuania still remembered.

Russia groaned as he came inside Lithuania's body and heard Lithuania's breathless panting. Russia kept on going over and over to Lithuania.

"Lithuania, time for your reward." Russia said innocently and moved his manhood to Lithuania's already parted lips. "Good child."

Russia felt Lithuania's hands on his butt holding and bringing Russia's hard manhood closer. Lithuania begun to suckle on it lightly and Russia pushed more of his manhood into Lithuania's mouth. Lithuania moaned as Russia's fingers went inside and begun to move. Lithuania silently thought to himself 'At least America can rest and be safe for now' as he brought Russia to his climax. Russia kept on doing this to Lithuania over and over again, but after some time it was dinner time.

"Get some sleep, Lithuania. I will be getting America some dinner. Oh and so far America has not cried or screamed out in pain." Russia said softly and then left quietly. Lithuania heard the door close and that was when his tears started up again.

"America, I would rather it be me than you." Lithuania said bitterly as his tears flowed. "Damn, Russia for doing all these awful things to you. Oh, America you were kind and caring to me when I lived with you. I prey Russia doesn't steal away your happiness, kindness, and that cheerful smile. I hate Russia."

Lithuania cleaned up his bed and changed the sheets along with the blankets without thinking. Afterward making the bed that was when Lithuania curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep while trying not to think about Russia was doing to America.

_Please Review and Thank You._


	9. Dessert

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. Latvia x America x Russia. Please review and Thank you. Please write about you think of this story and thank you.**

**Warning Non-Con **

Russia smiled and then unlocked America's bedroom door. Latvia was behind Russia and carrying a tray with food with one hand while the other hand held a bag. Russia walked over to America and kissed him gently on the lips to wake America up. America woke up and looked at Russia with confused eyes. Latvia gave Russia a tray of the food and watched as Russia fed America as if he was a baby.

"Alright, America off the bed now." Russia said calmly and America got off of the bed. "Now, Latvia strip off your outfit."

Latvia stripped off his outfit and then went to the middle of America's queen size bed. Russia smiled and begun to put whipped cream along with strawberries and cherries onto Latvia's body. America was not watching Russia or Latvia. Russia walked over to America and then guided him to Latvia.

"America, lick and suckle the whipped cream. Eat the strawberries and cherries. This is your desert and Latvia's reward." Russia said innocently and added. "You can keep your outfit on America. Now get started working from the end up to the start."

America mutely started to lick off the whipped cream from Latvia's half harden manhood and begun suckling it softly. Latvia's legs parted more and Russia heard Latvia's eager moans as America quicken the pace of his suckling. Latvia's body arched up more into America's mouth and his juices were dripping into America's mouth. Then America ate the cherries that was inside Latvia's belly button and made his way to eating the strawberries off of Latvia's nipples. America's tongue licking the whipped cream off of Latvia's nipples in a soft and slow motion. Latvia moaned softly as America teased and taunted his nipples. Russia smiled in amusement as Latvia wrapped his legs around America's hips and managed to slip America's manhood inside of himself. Russia silently chuckled at America's surprised expression and wide eyes. Russia took off his pants and walked over to America's bed then was on his knees behind America.

Latvia moaned at the feeling of America being inside of him and he made movement since America wouldn't move. America licked Latvia's lips and started to move away, but Latvia used his hands on America's back to move him forward. Latvia eagerly explored America's warm mouth and Russia slowly lifted the back of America's mini skirt. Russia smiled as he saw America's tight and good looking bottom. Latvia begun suckling on America's tongue and enjoying the taste. Russia slowly entered America and begun thrusting into him. Latvia moaned loudly as he climaxed and then panted softly, but left America's manhood inside. Latvia knew America's manhood was moving because of Russia's thrusts, but enjoyed it. Latvia knew later he would feel guilty, but for now only positive thoughts.

Russia released his juices inside of America and at the same time America released into Latvia. Latvia moaned and then pulled himself out of America, but had his manhood on America's rubbing. Russia smiled and then exited out of America. Latvia didn't care Russia was watching for America unlike Russia felt warm and wonderful.

"Latvia, you will be punished." Russia whispered into Latvia's left ear in a chilling voice and then smiled innocently as he saw Latvia turn deathly pale. "You might as enjoy Latvia, you slut. Latvia enter America now and enjoy it."

Latvia mutely nodded and knew that he had messed up. Latvia sighs and then looked at America's blank expression.

"America, lay on your back." Russia said innocently and America laid with his back on the bed. "Now, Latvia take America."

Latvia had America's knees up and his legs parted. Latvia saw America's hole clearly and then lowered his lips onto America's manhood. Latvia had one finger go inside and heard America moaning softly. Latvia had another finger enter and he had all of America's manhood inside his mouth. Latvia entered the third and final finger that was needed to prepare America. Latvia tasted America's juices and licked all of the leftovers. America felt the three fingers exit and felt as Latvia's manhood was slowly entering. Latvia begun thrusting into America and he was French kissing the unresponsive America. Russia saw Latvia's fingers going in a circler pattern onto America's nipples and heard America's muffled moans. Latvia broke the kiss and had lips go to work making America's cold nipples into being warm. Russia enjoyed hearing America's moans and seeing his flushed face, but Latvia will still be punished. Latvia's hands traveled to stroke America's manhood and making America's legs open more. Latvia came inside of America over and over again until his juices dripped from America's hole. America's face was flushed and he was softly panting. Russia put on his pants again and frowned.

"That is enough, Latvia." Russia said in a chilling voice as Latvia once again came and America moaning softly. Latvia pulled his manhood out and then sighed softly to himself. "Latvia, leave America's bedroom now and wait in your bedroom for me."

Latvia paled and then walked out shivering.

"My, oh my America. Tonight turned out more eventful then I thought." Russia whispered into America's left ear and smiled in a twisted way. "You will take a bath and I will watch. Make sure to wash yourself thoroughly."

Russia gathered up an outfit for America and they walked to the bathroom quietly. America washed himself thoroughly and got out of the bath tub. Russia smiled lightly and then dried America off. Russia put silky white panties onto America and smiled softly. America was nodding off as Russia pulled up a silky black mini skirt and then went on to place a lacy white bra onto him. Russia put a gold colored short sleeve mid-drift showing silky shirt onto America and looked at America sleeping. Russia smiled softly and carried America off to bed. Russia tucked America into bed and then kissed his forehead lightly.

"My beautiful and innocent, America." Russia said gently and then walked out of America's bedroom. Russia locked the door and then smiled fondly. "My wonderful caged sunflower."

Russia walked to Latvia's bedroom and thought of how easily Latvia will scream out in pain along with crying countless tears.

**Please review and Thank You. **


	10. Punishment

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. Latvia x Russia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning Non-Con **

Russia walked to Latvia's bedroom and thought of how easily Latvia will scream out in pain along with crying countless tears. Russia smiled to himself innocently as he remembered that currently he still has a sharp nail in his pocket. Latvia paled as he saw Russia walk in and felt chills running down his shine.

"Latvia, Strip and lay on your belly." Russia said calmly and Latvia followed his orders. Russia smiled and then walked closer to Latvia. Latvia trembled and did not know what Russia will do this time. Russia brought out the sharp nail and begun making an 'S' on Latvia's lower back. The letter was not huge nor tiny just enough to read it. Latvia screamed out in pain as Russia added an 'L', 'U', and 'T'.

"You, Latvia are a slut. You were not suppose to add things of your own to do to my America." Russia said in a chilling voice and begun to make an 'L'. Latvia was crying and screaming as Russia added 'O', 'O', 'S', and 'E' onto his right hip bone.

"You are loose." Russia commented calmly and smiled lightly as he begun to make an 'E'. Latvia felt as if his body was on fire and Russia added 'A', 'S', and 'y' onto his left hip bone.

"You are a loose and easy slut." Russia stated flatly and turned Latvia onto his back. "Spread your legs now."

Latvia whimpered as he opened his legs and Russia walked over to the closest pulling out some items.

"Remember this is punishment." Russia commented coldly as he put a cock-ring onto Latvia and clamps onto his nipples. "Knees up and show me your loose hole."

Latvia moved his knees up and made sure Russia saw it clearly. Russia stripped off only his lower outfit and long coat. Russia squeezed Latvia's manhood tightly and smiled as he heard Latvia crying loudly. Then Russia had his manhood onto Latvia's hole rubbing on the surface. Latvia moaned loudly and tears still going down. Russia smiled as he suddenly went into Latvia and loved hearing Latvia scream out in pain. Latvia moaned loudly as Russia kept hitting the spot over and over again. Russia noticed Latvia's legs parting more and that Latvia's manhood is throbbing. Latvia felt Russia's juices going inside and moaned loudly for he can't release because of the cock-ring.

"Russia, pleas—" Latvia started to say, but Russia slipped his manhood into that opened mouth. Latvia begun suckling Russia's manhood and licking eagerly. Russia took off the clumps from Latvia's nipples and used his hands to tease them without mercy. Russia smiled as he heard Latvia's nosy slurping sounds and felt the eagerness of his mouth. Russia felt Latvia's tongue licking and the mouth taking all of him inside. Latvia swallowed all of Russia's juices and then panted.

"Russia, Please take the cock-ring off." Latvia begged and Russia smiled lightly.

"Remember, Latvia. Follow my notes and orders exactly especially concerning my America. You will not ever get the pleasure of touching my America at all no matter how good of the child you prove yourself to be, Latvia." Russia said to Latvia innocently as he took the cock-ring off of Latvia and smiled as he saw Latvia coming right all. "Make sure you clean up your mess."

Russia turned and walked away. Latvia sobbed loudly into his pillows and felt shame. America woke up and blinked before remembering the events. America did not make a sound as his tears fell onto the pillows and then he blinked away his tears.

"I hate it. I don't like my body being used as if it were some sort of toy." America muttered to himself quietly and then sighed softly. America's body was sore and cheeks wet from his tears. "I won't let Russia see what he wants most no matter what happens."

**Please review and Thank You. **


	11. Starting

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. Please Review and Thank you.**

Lithuania walked into America's bedroom and gently shook him once to wake him up. America blinked and then noticed this time it was Lithuania not Russia that woke him up.

"I'm sorry, America." Lithuania said softly and tears started rolling down his cheeks. America sighed to himself lightly and wondered why Lithuania was crying so suddenly, but then thought of why Lithuania was saying 'Sorry'.

"It's alright, Lithuania." America said calmly and he smiled brightly. "It's not your fault."

",But I should have disagreed more even though Russia would have--" Lithuania started to say in a broken voice and he was surprised when America hugged him softly.

"It's okay. I'm a hero after all. A hero is suppose to take the hurt and keep others safe." America said calmly as he held Lithuania and feeling the tears on his shirt. "Besides it is all Russia's fault. So just make sure you don't get hurt because of me. I'll be okay."

Lithuania pulled away and then nodded quietly at America. Lithuania deeply admires America for his strength of will and being determined not to break under Russia's hands.

"Russia told me that you and him will be going on a date today. The type that begins in the morning and ends at night." Lithuania said calmly as he wiped away his own tears and looked America in the eyes.

"Why?" America asked calmly and then sighed heavily to himself.

"To be honest no idea. I was told about what color the outfit has to be and that I have to pick it out for you. Along with fixing some make-up and painting your finger nails. Plus you will be wearing a wig that is the same color as your hair and it feels soft as silk. Oh and a black choker for around your neck too." Lithuania explained calmly as he looked at America.

"At least I won't be stuck here all day and night." America muttered and crossed his arms across his chest. "Russia is so damn odd and difficult to understand. I swear he is bi polar or something."

Lithuania picked out a layered silky black skirt that is an inch above America's knees and a spaghetti string gold colored tank top. Also panties and a bra that has the Russian flag on it all around. A black choker, short silky gold colored socks, and short high heeled black boots. Lithuania looked away as America got dressed into the outfit. Then Lithuania handed America a blond wig that has the silky hair strands go all the way to America's lower back and America sighed lightly as he put on the wig.

"I'll do your make-up first and then your finger nails." Lithuania commented softly and America sat down on the edge of the bed as Lithuania took out the make-up kit. Lithuania put on waterproof black mascara for a heavy-lidded effect, silver eye shadow, and dark pink lip stick that was watermelon flavored onto America. Lithuania painted America's fingernails crimson and used a blow-dryer to speed up the process.

"Alright, all done now." Lithuania said to America calmly and America followed Lithuania. Russia saw America and smiled softly to himself as he saw his Beautiful America.

"Wonderful. Good work, Lithuania." Russia said innocently and watched as Lithuania nodded. Russia walked over to America and smiled. "Hold out your wrists."

America held his wrists out towards Russia and sighing lightly. Russia had two thin gold bracelets in his hands and gently put on onto America's right wrist then the other on onto America's left wrist. Russia smiled brightly at America and then fished into his long coat for something else. Russia pulled out a bottle of perfume and sprayed a little onto America's wrists and rubbed them together for America then lowered America's wrists to his sides.

"You look wonderful in Russian colors." Russia commented softly as he stared at America and smiled lightly as America blinked. "You are quite adorable, but time for us to go now."

Russia softly held America's hand and they walked outside. America bit his lip to keep himself from shivering at the cold weather and soon arrived at a small restaurant. There was no one else at the small restaurant only a few waiters, waitresses, and cooks. The restaurant was almost like a ghost town without the usual noise that is always found in the United States Of America and America felt a bit homesick, but didn't let his sadness show for Russia is watching.

"Here is where we shall enjoy eating our breakfast." Russia said to America while smiling happily and bringing America closer to him. Russia's arm was now around America's waist and he guided America to their table. "What do you think, America?"

"It looks alright for a Russian Restaurant." America said lightly and saw Russia smiling brightly. Their table was in a booth style one and two people can sit together without any boundaries. Russia sit to the left of America and his arms were possessively around America's waist. The waiter gave Russia and America the menu. Russia kissed the top of America's forehead and then had his left hand stroke America's left cheek softly as he briefly looked into America's pretty eyes. Russia smiled to himself as he remembered crushing the glasses named 'Texas' and how easy it was to crush them.

"I will be the one ordering and yes it is all in Russian." Russia commented softly into America's left ear and then smiled softly as he heard America sigh lightly. "Don't worry the food here is good. I hope you'll enjoy it my lovely sunflower."

"Russia, Why is it so quiet here?" America couldn't help, but ask and noticed Russia's innocent smile.

"Hmm, I wanted it to be just us." Russia replied gently and smiled innocently. "I informed the people that usually come here for Breakfast not to be here unless they had a Death Wish."

America stared at Russia in disbelief and watched as Russia chuckled lightly.

"No, No. I just booked the whole restaurant for breakfast. So the only customers allowed here for breakfast would be just us." Russia said to America while smiling softly and then chuckling when America glared at him. "Oh so gullible, America. I find that quite cute and endearing."

**Please review and Thank You. **


	12. Cold

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Some of the Pairings that will appear in one or more shape of form (No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well)- Russia x America, England x America, and Lithuania x America. Anyway please review and Thank you. I want to know what you think of the story and all that so please Review.**

"No, No. I just booked the whole restaurant for breakfast. So the only customers allowed here for breakfast would be just us." Russia said to America while smiling softly and then chuckling when America glared at him. "Oh so gullible. I find that quite cute and endearing."

"Stop toying with me, Russia." America said to Russia firmly and glared at him as Russia smiled innocently.

"You are very fun and bright. I love that about you just like a sunflower." Russia replied calmly and then stared into America's beautiful eyes for a moment. Russia lightly kissed America's dark pink lips and felt the softness of America's lips briefly. "Tastes just like watermelon."

"Of course it does after all it is watermelon flavored." America stated calmly as he looked away from Russia and sighed heavily. "What will you order?"

"Hmm. That shall be a surprise my dear beautiful American." Russia said to America and smiled when he saw America flush. The waiter came back and Russia spoke in Russian when he ordered the meal. Russia's arm around America pulled him a little bit more closer and Russia smiled softly.

"The breakfast will be done in an unknown amount of time. Let's spend the time talking as we wait for our food." Russia said happily and America grimaced lightly at the thought of waiting. "Now tell me your favorite flower."

"My favorite flower is the Rose." America said simply and Russia smiled lightly.

"Why?" Russia asked innocently and then smiled sweetly at America. Russia already knew the answer, but wanted to hear America say it.

"Because Roses are a symbol of life, love, and devotion. Along with being a symbol of beauty and eternity. Plus all of the fifty states grow roses and that's about it." America replied calmly while glaring at the smiling Russian.

"My national flower is Chamomile, but my favorite flower are sunflowers." Russia replied causally and smiled lightly as he added. "In Russian the Chamomile is called Ромашка. A useful flower, but to me sunflowers are better. You are my sunflower and I'm going to keep you."

"The other Nations will notice that I'm missing in action, Russia." America said to Russia calmly and watched as Russia smiled softly at him.

"Let's enjoy our date, dah." Russia replied smoothly and brought America closer to his body. "Besides the food will be here very shortly. In Russian breakfast is called Zavtrak."

The waiter arrived with the food and Russia looked at America staring at the food.

"Let's see you will have one pancake and it is made from buckwheat. Also you will have an omelet and it was made from three eggs." Russia commented lightly as he pulled America onto his lap and his right arm still around America's waist. "I will feed you."

Russia had his head on America's left shoulder and smiled when he saw America was blushing lightly. America felt embarrassed and he was happy that for the most part the restaurant was empty. Russia feed America by using his left hand and gently pressed the spoon on America's lips which then opened in order to eat the food. Russia smiled happily as he feed America the food and afterwards ate his own food.

"So, What did you think of the food?" Russia asked lightly to America as they left the restaurant and America sighed lightly.

"It was not as bad as I thought that the food would be like at all." America replied calmly and tried to ignored the cold weather, but couldn't stop a slight shiver from passing. Russia noticed America's slight shiver and then realized that America is not to use to the Russian cold weather. Russia smiled slightly and removed his long coast. Russia put his long coat onto America and kissed America on the tip of his nose.

"You should of told me that you were cold, but I noticed just in time. Sunflowers don't like cold weather." Russia said causally to America and pulled America closer to him. Russia's left arm was around America's waist and the grip was firm, but gentle. "I'll keep you warm, dah."

"Won't you be cold?" America asked calmly and had a feeling that Russia will no longer just hold his hand, but will keep on having his arm around his waist.

"No, no. I'm use to the cold weather and I have you by my side. I will be happy and warm." Russia replied happily and America sighs heavily for there is no escaping Russia's arms. "We are going to the movies and I will be buying the tickets for us. Of course you will be with me and after I buy the tickets. I will be buying us some snacks and I hope you will enjoy them along with the movie I pick out."

**Please review and Thank You. **


	13. Movie

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well. Anyway please review and Thank you. I want to know what you think of the story and all that so please Review. I have been very busy with house work and yard work. It is 11:08PM and I feel rather sleepy. Sorry for any mistakes and good night. So please review and thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. I'm going to bed now and good night. I have school tomorrow.**

"No, no. I'm use to the cold weather and I have you by my side. I will be happy and warm." Russia replied happily and America sighs heavily for there is no escaping Russia's arms. "We are going to the movies and I will be buying the tickets for us. Of course you will be with me and after I buy the tickets. I will be buying us some snacks and I hope you will enjoy them along with the movie I pick out."

Russia and America arrived at the movie theater. Russia still had his arms around America and he spoke in Russian. Russia paid some money and received two movie tickets. America watched as Russia got one large vodka with two straws and one medium popcorn. Russia placed the vodka and popcorn down. Russia sat down and then America was pulled onto Russia's lap by Russia. America sighs heavily and Russia smiles as he puts his head onto America's right shoulder.

"I hope that you will enjoy the movie. This one is in English and easy for you to understand." Russia said to America while smiling lightly.

"Where is everyone? It is empty expect for the people that work here and even that is a very small number." America asked calmly as his eyes looked throughout the area and felt a bit paranoid.

"Hmm, well let's just say that they decided to stay at home. Alright, dah." Russia commented lightly and then kissed America on his right area softly. America rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Never mind, Just never mind." America muttered calmly and turned to look at the big screen. Russia smiled as the movie started and America had wide eyes. Russia chuckled lightly and watched as America had some of the vodka. America could not believe Russia chose a scary movie about ghosts, but yet he should of known. Russia used his other hand to pull America into a light kiss and tasting the Vodka on his lips. Then Russia broke the kiss and smiled faintly as America kept on watching despite his fear.

"Just like you, America." Russia muttered faintly and America did not hear what Russia had muttered for he was watching the movie with wide eyes. America watched the whole entire movie while ignoring Russia's staring at him. Russia did not watch the movie, but instead watched America. The movie was over and the ending credits were shown. America did not move and Russia found himself smiling in amusement.

"America, America. Time to go now." Russia said lightly as he stood up with America in his arms and then smiled softly at America's paleness from the movie. Russia was carrying America in a bride type style and America was frowning. "Oh, well. I'm strong enough to carry you and it will not slow me down."

"Russia, put me down." America said calmly as he forced away the thought of ghosts and that horribly scary as hell movie. Russia shook his head and smiled happily as America glared at him.

"No, no. I like having you in my arms, dah." Russia replied causally as he tighten his grip slightly to keep America from slipping and then kissed America on his left cheek. America sighed heavily and Russia smiled happily as he carried America out of the theater. Russia walked over to the bench and gently placed America down onto the bench. America sat up and Russia sat next to America with his arm around him firmly yet gently.

"Let's talk, America. Are you cold?" Russia asked softly to America and smiled when America glared at him. Russia pulled America onto his lap and had him facing his face. America's legs were on either side of Russia and America glared at him. Russia smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around America's torso. America felt slightly warm because of Russia's body warmth, but he still felt a bit cold. After all America hates cold weather and usually stays inside whenever it is cold outside.

"Russia, Do I look cold?" America asked plainly and then frowned. Russia looked at America's pale face and his lips looking cold. America tried to keep from shivering because even though he has Russia's long coat it was still cold outside plus the skirt was not helping any. Russia kissed America on the lips and tried to warm up America's mouth by using his tongue, but after a minute or so broke the kiss. America's eyes were narrowed and he looked a bit surprised that Russia would do that in public, but then again he should not be that surprised since it is after all Russia.

"Hmm, America. I will pick and buy you something." Russia replied calmly and held America's hand as they walked to the clothing store. Russia picked out black work out pants and then paid for it. America and Russia went to the restroom into one of the stalls. Russia put the black work out pants under America's skirt and then smiled happily at America. Russia kissed America on the right cheek and then the left cheek. America tried to have a blank expression as Russia kissed him softly on the lips and then tenderly on the tip of his nose. Russia softly held America's right cheek and had his thumb caressing America's lips gently.

"Now, You be warmer. It is nearly lunch time now." Russia said to America calmly and they both walked out of the restroom. Russia held America's hand as they walked out of the clothing store and walking to another place to eat. America noticed just like the other one that this place is empty expect for the small amount of work staff. Personally it gave America the creeps, but Russia just gave America an innocent smile and America forced himself not to glare at Russia in annoyance. This time Russia sat across from America just to better see his face and then smiled at him fondly while America decided to glare at Russia.

"Oh, America. You look quite adorable and I shall order the meal." Russia commented causally as he stared into America's blue eyes and then smiled happily when America sulked. Russia spoke to Russian to the waiter and then turned back to America.

"I do hope you enjoy the meal, dah." Russia said happily and looked at America's lips that were forming a frown. Russia smiled brightly and then kissed America lightly on the forehead. "It should not be too long."

Russia held America's hand from across the table and caressed his hand tenderly. America's cheeks were flushed and he felt thankful regardless of the reasons that that this place is almost completely empty. Russia smiled softly and enjoyed making America blush so prettily.

"America, You truly are beautiful." Russia muttered softly and kissed America on his hand then looked up to see America staring at him with shocked eyes. "I really do mean it, America. I want you to be mine."

"The other nations will notice that I'm missing. England will come and get me. Then I will be back home and with the warm weather again." America commented causally and Russia felt an odd emotion, but ignored it for he did not want America to see what his causal words did to him at least not right now. America did not have to speak the words 'And you Russia would still be here with your cold weather.', but Russia knew that was what America wanted to add and yet America did not speak it out loud for he was not merciless.

"The food should be here really soon, Dah. Let's enjoy our date and talk no more on that matter today, dah." Russia said happily and he had a somewhat fake smile. America is kind and nice for the most part so he could not help, but feel a bit sorry for Russia when he saw that fake smile and knew behind that happy voice was hurt.

America bit his own lip and looked away from Russia while thinking to himself 'I want to be away from Russia. I can't possibly fix Russia and besides shouldn't I hate him, but to be honest I do not hate anyone. After all I'm a hero and I can't hate anyone. I don't hate or love or like Russia, but I sure do dislike him a whole lot. I dislike what he did to me because I sure did not want him to touch me like that or for him to use me or for him to have others use me like a toy plus I really dislike what he did to the others. Russia is confusing me with everything that he is doing to me. More than likely this whole entire time I have been here is a mind game that Russia is playing with me. I can't fix or feel sorry for Russia. I want to go home and forget everything that Russia has put me through. I can't forgive Russia for taking away all of my firsts and I can't bear to call it by a certain name because it makes me want to cry out in sorrow. I might end up with dry eyes and they would burn like hell.'

America glared at Russia and went back to pretending not to noticing things for it is simpler that way. Russia noticed the food has arrived and smiled softly when he saw America's glare.

"The food has arrived, my little sunflower. Also have some Vodka it might cool your temper a bit and calm your nerves." Russia commented lightly as he noticed America blinking at the food in surprise. Russia chuckled and he felt better when America looked at him with a confused look in his eyes.

**Please review and Thank You. **


	14. Vodka

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. No main pairing yet, not sure if there will be a main pairing, but oh well. Anyway please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I want to know what you think of the story and all that so please Review.**

"The food has arrived, my little sunflower. Also have some Vodka it might cool your temper a bit and calm your nerves." Russia commented lightly as he noticed America blinking at the food in surprise. Russia chuckled and he felt better when America looked at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Best to eat the food before it is cold." Russia commented smoothly and then he watched quietly as America was eating the food. America ignored the fact that Russia is watching him eat and he made sure to eat quickly so that Russia will hopefully stop staring. Russia smiled in amusement as America finished a small glass of Vodka within seconds and that was when Russia started to eat his own lunch. America sighed and then laid his head down onto the cold table.

"Damnit, I eat and had that Vodka too fast." America muttered bitterly to himself and Russia did not hear him. After a few minutes Russia was done and then he smiled lightly for America had his head down on the table.

"Time to go." Russia said causally and America yawned then got up slowly. Russia held America's hand and they walked to the clothing store. America yawned and ignored the fact that Russia stared at his lips while smiling innocently. Russia looked away from America's pretty lips and decided that it is more important for America to have on something that will be more warm.

"I'll pick out a long fur coat for you." Russia stated happily to America and then smiled innocently at America's blank stare. Russia still held America's hand and used his other hand to look through the long fur coats. America sighs lightly and wondered how long Russia will take in choosing a long fur coat. Russia smiled happily and finally decided that a fox fur long coat would suit America best along with finding a fox fur hat. Russia paid for the fox fur long coat and fox fur hat, but he also found a neat make-up and nail polish kit for America. America felt Russia retrieve his long coat and putting it on himself. Russia put the fox fur long coat onto America and then gently placed the fox fur hat onto America's head.

"Now you will be nice and toasty." Russia commented calmly and held America's hand again while his other hand had the bag. They walked to another food place and once again Russia sat across from America. Russia ordered in Russian and America sighed heavily. America and Russia ate their dinner in a comfortable silence.

"Now, I shall order some Vodka. You can have as much as you want." Russia said happily and then watched as America nod. Russia smiled in amusement as America had Vodka after Vodka until at last he was completely drunk and giggling.

"Oh, America. You are very silly, but yet I find that endearing. You can not out drink me for Vodka is my fuel." Russia muttered softly into America's right ear and then he smiled happily when America giggled. Russia handed America the bag and watched as America snuggled with it. Then Russia lifted America up softly and firmly held him in a bride style carry with his strong arms. America giggled and snuggled more with the bag. Russia smiled gently and wondered if anyone has ever hated a bag being snuggled by someone.

"Time to take us home, dah." Russia commented calmly and smiled innocently at the bag that shall be burned after the items are out of it. The bag deserves to be punished for it is being snuggled by America and Russia wanted to be snuggled by America, but he does not get snuggled by America because America is quite stubborn.

"I won't let that bag be snuggled by America without punishment." Russia whispered in a chilling voice and then innocently smiled to himself. "I won't let anyone else touch America."

Russia kissed America on the forehead and went on his way walking back home with a giggling America in his arms. When Russia arrived home he decided that America will not be in his own room, but instead in Russia's bedroom. Russia placed America down on the edge of his bed and took off America's boots. The black work out pants were gently taken off and Russia kissed the back of America's knees. Russia smiled as he heard America giggling and saw America's bright smile.

"That tickles, Russia." America slurred out in a sleepy voice and then he giggled again as Russia kissed the back of his knees. Russia smiled happily, but then took off America's long fox fur coat, the fox fur hat, and the wig too. America was placed gently under the blankets by Russia and America giggled softly. Russia took off his own long coat, shirt, shoes, and socks then joined America under the blankets. Russia laid next to America and firmly yet softly pulled America into his arms. America's head was on Russia's bare chest and then Russia smiled happily when America's arms went around his lower back.

"Good night, my silly and beautiful American. My silly and beautiful, America." Russia whispered softly and no one heard him. Russia smiled and then tenderly kissed America on the top of his head. Russia fell asleep, but after a few hours woke up because America in his sleep was kissing his left nipple. Russia felt his cheeks heat up and knew that he was blushing. America was sleep talking, but it was on Russia's left nipple. Russia softly moaned and felt America's tongue licking his left nipple.

"Only you, America." Russia muttered softly to himself and then moved America gently onto his shoulder instead of chest. Russia wrapped his right leg around the back of America knees and then went back to sleeping.

**Please review and Thank You. **


	15. Game

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I want to know what you think of the story and all that so please Review. I have plans for two (Or more?) separate sequels to this story. Not a sequel of a sequel. **

**Maybe sixteen more chapters left (Or more?) in this story and I have a rather rough draft of this story on a piece of paper with the title for each chapter, but no real details expect for the main point of each chapter. Anyway hope Russia and America are not too OOC beyond the point of no return. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The current main paring is for the most part a rather one sided Russia x America. Russia wants America to be his forever and loves him a lot, but has a rather odd way of showing it. America really wants to go home and believes Russia is just messing with his mind. ****Anyway please review and hope you will enjoy this chapter. Currently 11:13PM now and I'm feeling a bit sleepy. So sorry if there is any mistakes, but at least the chapter is out, dah?**

Russia woke up first and he decided to stay like this until America woke up. Russia smiled softly for he enjoyed having America in his arms and wanted this moment to last forever, but knew sooner or later America will wake up. America's face was back on Russia's chest and this time he was licking Russia's right nipple. Russia felt his cheeks burn and knew that they were also pink as America started mouthing something on his right nipple. Russia bit his own lip so that a moan would not escape and to be honest Russia wondered what America was dreaming, but figured best not to ask for he knew that the answer would make him feel rather annoyed and Russia knew America was not dreaming about him.

"America, Wake up." Russia said calmly as he moved America onto his shoulder and then smiled lightly when he heard America yawn. Russia allowed America to pull away and watched as America blinked his eyes slowly. America turned and then sighed heavily when he saw a shirtless Russia.

"Do you remember?" Russia asked causally and watched in amusement as America glared at him.

"Of course. I was a giggling manic and then you carried me to bed." America answered calmly and felt annoyed when he saw Russia smiling at him calmly.

"Your memory is better than I thought it would be since you had a lot of Vodka." Russia commented calmly as he pulled away the covers and sat on the edge of his bed. Then Russia walked over to America's closest and pulled out an outfit. America's eyes went to the floor when he saw the Alice outfit because seeing it made him remember England since the writer of Alice In Wonderland was British, but made no comments to Russia about the outfit. America sighed lightly and wondered when he will be back home, but also wondered when Russia will get bored with him. Russia put back the innocent Alice outfit and decided to take out the Adult Alice Sexy Costume instead. America glared at Russia and noticed that Russia was smiling innocently. Russia walked over with the outfit and then placed it down onto the bed.

Russia took off all of America's clothing and placed them on the floor for Lithuania to clean up later. America dully noted that this time Russia was putting a white thong instead of panties onto him and sighed lightly. Russia smiled as pulled up the light blue mini skirt made of nylon and spandex that has an attached white ruffled apron along with two white cotton straps at side of waistline tie into a bow at back plus the mini skirt has a side zipper. America felt Russia putting on the strapless black bra that feels like stain and noticed that Russia was smiling happily.

Russia put the light blue bra top made of nylon and spandex that has an off-the-shoulder and it having elastic edges. Plus the top has a hook and eyelet closure at the back which can be adjusted to three different settings. America kept his expression blank and Russia smiled innocently as he went to America's knees. Russia kissed and licked the back of America's left knee. America felt his cheeks burned in embarrassment and mentally swore for Russia found his weak spot that makes him feel rather weak. Russia smiled innocently as America finally let out a soft moan and felt America's legs tremble not in fear. Then Russia pulled away and slowly pulled up one of the white knee high stockings with attached black bows to America's left knee.

Russia begun licking and kissing the back of America's right knee while listening to America's breathless moans. America hated the fact that Russia knows one of his weak spots on his body and currently America could not control his reaction, but at least he was not crying. Then Russia pulled away and slowly moved up the other white knee high stockings with attached black bows to America's right knee. Russia smiled as he put on the black high heels made of patent leather that have an adjustable buckle and has an inch platform on the bottom of the Mary Janes shoe onto America's feet. Russia stood up and placed a silky blue choker onto America's neck then kissed him on both pink cheeks.

"America, Welcome to wonderland." Russia said calmly to America while smiling innocent and helping America up from the edge of the bed.

"Wonderland?" America asked flatly and Russia chuckled lightly.

"Silly, America. This is a game and it is role playing. Right now you are Alice." Russia replied happily and enjoying America looking so adorable when he is confused. "Don't worry, I will lead you quite thoroughly through this game. I do hope that you will enjoy this game."

Russia pulled America into a hug and held him gently. America felt one of Russia's hands rubbing his bottom and Russia softly led America to the bed. Russia laid America with his back on the bed and he had a knee between America's closed legs.

"Alright, America. Sound confused and yet curious as I do things to you. Ask questions and yet also respond to what I do to you." Russia muttered softly into America's right ear and pulled out a red silk rope. "Starting now, I call you Alice until this part of the game is over."

America decided he might as well play along or else who knows what Russia would do. Russia smiled innocently and had the red silk rope near America's wrists.

"What are you going to do with that rope?" America asked innocently and had his head tilted slightly as he asked Russia that question. Russia smiled happily for now America is playing this game with him and it is going to be a lot of fun, but Russia thought to himself firmly 'I have to remember to say Alice instead of America, but at least they both start with an A.'

**Please review and Thank You. To see what the outfit looks like look up on goggle by typing in Adult Alice Sexy Costume. **


	16. Alice

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. Anyway I decided to edit this chapter a little bit (Yeah, Overused the Innocent and Sweet) and I have been all day. Currently 10:40. School tomorrow and all that stuff, but I might be able to write the next chapter (I try to make it at least 1,000 words) and post it up tonight. Of course it might have a few mistakes by the time it is done and uploaded, but I will make sure to edit later. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. Warning Non-Con (America doesn't want it, but just goes with the flow for he believes that Russia will get sick and tired of him that way)**

"What are you going to do with that rope?" America asked innocently and had his head tilted slightly as he asked Russia that question. Russia smiled happily for now America is playing this game with him and it is going to be a lot of fun.

"Well, Alice. Wait and see, but it will be quite fun." Russia replied calmly as he used the red silk rope to tie America's hands up above his head and then smiled innocently at America. Russia started to remove his pants and then tilted his head to America.

"Why are you taking off your pants?" America asked sweetly and looked up at Russia with innocent blue eyes.

"A surprise for you, my dear Alice." Russia replied smoothly as he removed his pants and now naked in front of America. Russia's manhood and chest was hairless.

"What kind of surprise? Will it be nice? Will it be something good?" America asked chastely and then he tilted his head towards Russia in confusion.

"Alice, It will be quite a treat and yes it is something good." Russia replied calmly and then smiled sweetly. "Now, Alice. Close your eyes and don't open them. Be a good girl and just enjoy the treat."

America closed his eyes and Russia placed a black blind fold over America's eyes. Russia slowly placed his bare manhood to America's lips and smiled softly.

"Why is everything dark? I'm sorry, but I terribly wanted to see my treat. Am I blind?" America asked in a panic tone and Russia chuckled lightly at America.

"No you are not blind, but I wanted to make sure you didn't cheat. You are very naughty Alice, but you will still get your treat." Russia commented causally and smiled slightly. "Now be good Alice and open your lips for the treat."

America opened his lips and Russia placed the tip into America's mouth.

"What am I to do?" America asked in confusion and then Russia cupped his right cheek softly.

"This is a very special and large lollipop. Do what you normally do, but no biting." Russia replied calmly and felt America licking his tip slowly. America begun suckling up and down his length in a teasing manner. Russia bit his lip as America sped up the pace and feeling that warm tongue everywhere. America deep throated Russia's manhood and tasting Russia's pre-juices.

"Hmm, what is this strange taste?" America asked in wonder as he pulled away from Russia's manhood leaking out slowly his pre-juices.

"You will enjoy it, Alice. Trust me." Russia managed to say without moaning and moved his manhood close to America's mouth. America took Russia's entire length and bobbled his head up then down. Russia softly moaned as he climaxed into that warm mouth and America swallowed Russia's juices.

"What was that odd sound? Hmm, this taste is quite different." America asked innocently and Russia took a moment to answer.

"A wonderland bird quite an odd creature. Like I said a special lollipop would of course taste differently from the other lollipop." Russia replied calmly and then pulled off America's white thong along with pulling America's top clothing up exposing his hard nipples.

"Oh, and why does it feel a bit breezy in here?" America asked in a ditzy voice and Russia flipped America's mini pale blue skirt up.

"Merely the wind, Alice." Russia replied calmly and softly parted America's legs along with moving America's knees up exposing his manhood along with his hole fully. Russia begun to lick America's nipples first starting with the right one and enjoying it.

"Why do I feel wetness on my chest?" America asked in a curious voice and that was when Russia pulled away for a moment to answer.

"It is the rain silly, Alice." Russia replied smoothly and fully toyed with America's nipples making them completely warm. Then Russia moved his mouth between America's legs and started by licking the tip of America's manhood.

"What is this odd feeling down there? Why does it feel so good?" America asked in a breathless manner as he opened his knee's farther apart to allow more access and he heard Russia chuckled lightly.

"Worry not lovely Alice after all it makes you feel so good. It is not anything bad." Russia replied calmly and went back to teasing America's manhood. Russia suckled America's manhood nosily and deep throated it eagerly. Russia's moans were muffled and America was breathless as Russia brought him close to climax. Russia's hand was on America's firm bottom and rubbing softly.

"What is this surging feeling?" America managed to ask before moaning softly as he came into Russia's mouth and Russia swallowing every bit of America's juice, but then placed a soft kiss onto America's manhood.

"Did I make that sound?" America asked in wonder after a moment and Russia smiled lightly.

"No, silly Alice. It was the wonderland bird, again. What a pesky bird." Russia replied smoothly and then moved his manhood into America swiftly.

"What is it that I feel inside of me?" America asked softly as Russia moved inside of him and was at an even pace.

"Nothing, just your mind playing tricks on you." Russia replied calmly as he enjoyed America's tightness and warmth. Russia moved a bit more and knew he hit the right spot when America let out a soft moan.

"Whatever it is feels good, but what is it? I really do wonder, but yet it matters little now." America asked sweetly as he arched himself farther into Russia's manhood and wondered when Russia will get bored. Russia increased the pace more and more each time hitting the right spot since now he knew where it was inside of America.

"Ah, ah, oh so good." America muttered softly and innocently as Russia moaned as he released himself inside of America. Russia pulled out of America and smiled happily.

"Time to let you see, Alice." Russia said gently and took off the black blind fold from America's eyes.

"Why am I so exposed? What is this sensation?" America asked in a blissfully unaware voice and he had his head tilted towards Russia. Russia kissed America fully on the lips and explored every inch of his hot mouth. Russia's finger went inside of America and he used his knee to open America's legs up. Russia's knee was rubbing America's manhood. America's moan was muffled by Russia's eager lips and America's body reacted by moving more onto Russia's knee along with his legs parting more. Russia broke the kiss and looked at America's flushed face.

"My oh my, Alice. You are quite lewd and maybe a bit sluttish, but I like that a lot." Russia said calmly and begun to move his bottom onto America's manhood.

"What is a slut? Why are you moving your bottom down there?" America asked in a hurried voice as Russia managed to get America's manhood inside of himself and moved up then down along with adding another finger to America's hole.

"Never mind, Alice. Just move up and down until I say stop." Russia replied smoothly and then smiled happily as America moved inside of him.

"It feels so tight and warm. I feel so odd." America said in a breathless voice as he moved up and down into Russia while increasing the pace. Russia was stroking himself with his other hand and reaching his limit. America released inside of Russia and both of them moaned loudly. Russia's juices went onto America's belly and afterwards Russia pulled himself out of America's manhood. Russia undid America's wrists and then tilted his head to America. America moved his own hand to the juices that spilled onto his belly and placed his hand onto it. Then America lifted his hand and licked it all off.

"That tastes just like that special lollipop. This truly is wonderland and I feel quite different from when I first got here." America said calmly as he innocently tilted his head and without saying a word parted his legs.

"How so Alice?" Russia asked lightly and watched as America smiled in a twisted way.

"I feel so naughty and I want to be punished. No wonder this is called wonderland for who could guess that this type of thing felt so good, but yet so bad." America replied in a lewd voice as he stroked himself and came onto his own hand then licked his hand clean.

"Wonderful role playing, America. A great shift from good, sweet, and innocent Alice into a naughty one." Russia said happily to America and hugged him softly. "Next up is the Rabbit remember the one that was late for an important date?"

"You are not bored yet from this game?" America asked calmly as he glared at the smiling Russian.

"No, not at all my America. Let's get you cleaned up first and then I will dress you up into the Rabbit costume." Russia replied calmly and smiled happily at America.

**Please review and Thank You. **


	17. Rabbit

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I have been thinking about making a fanfic about Germany (For a long while) and his passion for BDSM and Bondage (Watch Axis Powers Hetalia Ep 8). **

**Warning Non-Con**

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter and editing will be done at the end of this whole entire Fanfic (Maybe adding more scenes, details, and other such things). **

"No, not at all my America. Let's get you cleaned up first and then I will dress you up into the Rabbit costume." Russia replied calmly and smiled happily at America. Russia picked out the outfits and carried it in his right hand while his left hand held America's hand. America took a quick shower and Russia dried him off then had America sit down on the toilet sit. Russia also took a quick shower and then dried himself off. Russia quickly changed himself into a new outfit and then walked over towards America carrying the main part of the Rabbit outfit. America sighed lightly as he saw the short white strapless dress with three pink ribbons that are in a line going down the dress. Russia smiled as he put America into the Rabbit outfit and then hugged him tightly.

"You look wonderful, dah. Let's brush our teeth." Russia commented causally as he broke the hug and walked over to the sink while holding America's hand. America used one hand to brush his teeth using his blue tooth brush since Russia refused to let go of his hand and Russia with great ease brushed his own teeth using one hand. After a few minutes Russia and America were finished brushing their teeth.

"Russia, Have you ever played this with anyone else?" America asked causally to Russia and heard him sigh heavily.

"Yes, but I prefer to not mention it to you at this moment." Russia replied calmly and turned away from America sulking when he remembered the terrible acting. He decided to play it smart and not tell America one of the possible way to stop the game was to be terrible at acting, but of course that applies to everyone else expect America. Russia did not want to risk America purposely acting poorly in hope to make the game stop, but even if America acts poorly the game Russia will not stop the game.

America sighed lightly as Russia held his hand as they once again walked back to Russia's bedroom and silently wondered why Russia is not bored of him yet. Russia pulled out a white choker that has a pink bow on it from the dresser and gently put it around America's neck. America was walked over to the edge of the bed and briefly noticed that the pile of clothing was gone. Russia appeared with pink and white bunny ears that are attached to a white headband in his hands. Then Russia placed the pink and white bunny ears onto America's head. America faintly noticed Russia pulling up the stockings up to his thighs and then placing white high heels onto his feet.

"Are you ready, America?" Russia asked softly into America's right ear and had his hand cupping America's left cheek then released America. Russia took off his own clothing and laid them onto the floor neatly.

"Oh, but Russia. You have not told me anything about how to role play the cute little bitty bunny rabbit." America replied in a voice laced in sarcasm and a bit a mockery towards Russia.

"No need to use sarcasm, dah." Russia replied in a calm and firm voice to America. Russia looked at America's mocking and twisted smile.

"So sorry, Russia. I had no idea since I'm a stupid American and totally like fat. Oh and I'm so lousy at savin-" America said in a cold and mocking voice, but he was cut off by Russia kissing him on the lips fiercely. America was tempted to bite Russia's tongue and make him bled, but decided against it since Russia would hurt the others and a hero can't allow others to be hurt. Russia has one arm around America's hips in a firm manner and his other hand cupping America's right cheek softly. Then Russia broke the kiss and enjoyed seeing the fire in those lovely blue eyes.

"Now, America. No need to insult yourself and me. You are a bit naive, but not stupid. There is no fat on you only pure muscles." Russia said firmly to America and then noticed that America looked shocked. Russia smiled gently and then softly kissed America on the forehead.

"The Rabbit easily feels panicked and afraid along with being obsessed with not being late. Just try and remember that, America. I'm positive that you will be wonderful." Russia said calmly and then saw America's slight frown.

"It's not my fault that USA is close to the name Rabbit in Japa-" America said calmly, but he was cut off because once again Russia kissed him on the lips firmly. America felt the kiss being broken by Russia after a few moments and noticed his twisted smile.

"Don't mention the other Nations during our playtime, dah. Otherwise poor Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia will be punished." Russia said to America in a chilling manner and noticed that America unlike the others did not flinch in fear. America felt anger towards Russia, but did not risk the others being punished for his actions.

"Alright, Russia. Let's play." America replied in a chilling voice, but his glare was like a burning hot fire.

"You can start my lovely little bunny." Russia said calmly and felt amused when he saw America's heated glare. Then America firmly slapped his own right cheek and did not wince in pain not even a flinch. America felt calmer after hitting something even if it was himself and went into character only for the sake of the others after all he is a hero. Russia's eyes went a little wide after America slapped himself and decided when nighttime rolls around that he will talk with America about it. After all Russia did not want America to hurt himself and then he noticed that America's right cheek was already starting to bruise.

"Oh, dear. I'm late oh so late for an important date." America said in a panicked voice and started pacing around the bedroom. Russia smiled lightly and managed to catch America along with pinning him to the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid, Bunny. That really must wait." Russia whispered softly into America's left ear and gently nibbled on it.

",But the Queen-" America started in explain, but he was cut off by a chaste kiss from Russia.

"I will speak to her about it." Russia said firmly while looking at America's expressive face and felt happy for America is a really good actor.

",But she will chop off your head!" America exclaimed loudly and in a fearful tone.

"Worry not my dear Bunny that won't happen to me." Russia said happily and smiled softly.

",But I simply must go." America whispered softly and he was looking away from Russia.

"Oh, no. There is no escape for you." Russia whispered softly and smiled lightly to himself. Russia moved America up onto the center of the bed and straddled his hips. Russia used one hand to have America's wrists restrained and up above his head.

"Please let me go. The Queen will hurt you." America pleaded with Russia and looked at Russia with those beautiful blue eyes. Russia loved how America pleaded and those lovely eyes that looked at him in such a way.

"Sorry, but no can do. I can't for you are too tempting and beautiful." Russia muttered honestly into America's right ear and begun licking America's ear. Russia used his free hand and got the handcuffs from under the pillow. America hands were quickly handcuffed by Russia and his wrists were above his head. Russia smiled innocently as he pulled up America's dress up until America's manhood was exposed and begun rubbing his manhood onto America's.

",But the Queen will have my head chopped off." America said in a fretful voice and Russia smiled softly as he kept on rubbing forcing America's manhood to become hard. After America's manhood was hard that was when Russia stopped and then smiled teasingly at America.

"Oh, Bunny. Plead for me to go on and respond to my every touch along with pleading to me. The you can run to the Queen after I'm done with you. Call me Ivan when you plead." Russia whispered lightly into America's left ear and then lightly bit on his ear.

"Ivan, Please touch me. I need and want you to finish the job for me." America pleaded softly and he opened his legs slowly to the smiling Russian. Russia went between America's legs and placed his hands lightly onto America's parted legs. His hands rubbing America's thighs and causing those legs to part more. Russia's tongue on America's tip softly licking and teasing it until there was some pre-juices. Russia paused to hear America's breathless moans and then kissed the tip lightly.

"Ivan, Please don't tease me. I'm late." America moaned out and had his back arched upward. Russia smiled innocently and then suddenly deep throated America's manhood. America was moaning lewdly and arching into Russia's mouth. Russia's tongue was licking up and down as he suckled America's manhood nosily. America's legs parted more and moaned softly as Russia swallowed all of his juices. Russia licked America's entire manhood and then kissed the tip softly. America let out a gasp as Russia's tongue entered his hole and Russia's hands stroking his bottom.

"Ivan, The queen will be so upset." America managed to say calmly and Russia's tongue hit America's spot which caused America to moan. Then Russia stopped toying with America's hole with his tongue and instead inserted one finger inside of America which made him gasp. Russia slipped another finger and then the third one. America arched into Russia's three fingers that were moving smoothly in and out of his body.

"My lovely, Bunny. I have prepared you and this is the final thing I will do to your body. Plead for me in a vulgar way to take your body and then I shall do the deed. You won't be late." Russia said softly as he used his other hand to rise and then part America's knees.

"Ivan, please fuck me. Screw me, take me and do the deed. I want you to fuck me, Ivan. No I need you to fuck me nice and hard." America pleaded in a rushed voice and Russia smiled happily to himself. Russia removed his fingers out of America and slowly went into him slowly enjoying America's pleading voice. Then Russia with great ease pulled America's dress off and then had his tongue on America's right hard nipple licking as he thrusts inside of America at a slow even pace teasing him. Russia had one hand on America's bottom rubbing and he had the other hand rubbing America's hard manhood. Russia increased his pace and he begun to wildly thrusts inside of America. America was moaning and his eyelids were half-shut. Russia came inside of America, but did not stop his hard thrusts into America. America moaned lewdly as he came onto Russia's hand and then panted breathlessly after his climax. Russia came inside of America over and over again.

"I'm so very late. Let me go already. I must go to the Queen." America said in a fretful voice as Russia kept on with the hard thrusts.

"My dear, Bunny. Your body is just like Wonderland and after all I have done it is still tight." Russia said calmly and pulled out of America slowly. Russia straddled America's hips and rubbed against America's manhood slowly enjoying the soft moans. America and Russia came at the same time.

"It is almost over and then you can deliver the Queen her message. Keep your lips closed and watch as to what I shall do." Russia said calmly as he moved up to America's chest and before America knew it Russia came all over his chest. Russia moved his manhood onto America's lips and rubbed across those lips until he came. Russia moved away from America and then he removed the handcuffs from America's wrists.

"I must be going for I'm late on an important date." America said in a rush and Russia smiled softly.

"Wonderful, America." Russia muttered softly into America's right ear and then pulled away slowly. Russia looked at America's wrists and noticed that they were swollen along with being black and blue. America ignored the pain in his wrists and thought of nothing. Russia brought America's wrists up and then softly kissed them.

"Now let's quickly shower and then dress. We do not want to be late to the Tea Party." Russia said causally and then he held America's hand gently. "Lithuania has more than likely placed your next outfit in the bathroom by now. Do you know what your role will be next?"

"Russia, I'm not an idiot." America snapped angrily and then he glared at Russia.

"I was just teasing you." Russia said lightly and then placed a soft kiss on America's right cheek that was bruised. "You really shouldn't hit yourself, dah."

America did not reply, but instead looked away from Russia while thinking 'When will he get bored with me?'. Russia held America's hand as they walked to the bathroom in silence.

**Please review and Thank You. To see the out just goggle ****Sexy Rabbit Dress Costume**


	18. Party

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I have read a lot of the Axis Powers Hetalia's scans and also the manga plus I watched all of the eps that have been subbed so far. Anyway I was out of town and now I'm back. **

**Warning Non-Con**

America and Russia showered quickly then brushed their teeth. Russia dried America off first and then himself. America noticed the outfit that was set out and then sighed heavily to himself when he saw that Russia now had said outfit in his hands.

"I had Lithuania place the outfit here and also had him bring an outfit for me. Oh and Lithuania will be at the tea party too." Russia said smoothly and had America sit down on the toilet seat with the lid down. The Outfit was a Sexy Mad Hatter costume and America sighed as he looked at it.

The top was a sleeveless black velour like top with gold decorative buttons at the front along with gold ribbed satin-like section features a sewn-on oversized green bow. There was also elastic garters at the bottom that attaches to the white stockings that has sewn on the top a black bow. Plus the green satin skirt has pleats and a zipper at the back. The last part of the costume was the shiny green satin-like top hat that has a black velour trim along with a sign that reads '420/69'. Russia quickly dressed America up in the outfit and then smiled happily. America still did not know what Russia's outfit looked like since it was not out in the open.

"You look wonderful." Russia commented causally and then smiled slightly when America gave him a blank stare. "The Tea Party will start soon, but what would a Tea Party be like without an Alice?"

Russia walked over to a cabinet and then he pulled out an outfit that was an Alice Outfit. America just stared and stared at the outfit that Russia held in his hands.

"This is my outfit. I shall be Alice." Russia commented causally as he pulled up white and frilly panties while smiling innocently at America. Russia pulled up a very short mini silky blue skirt that has a small apron attached on it and pulling up thigh high white stockings. America just watched in puzzlement as Russia put on a white strapless bra and noticed that Russia was smiling lightly. Russia finished his outfit by putting on the mid-drift showing and sleeveless blue shirt.

"How do I look, America?" Russia asked innocently as he hugged America from behind and pressed himself firmly on America's back.

"What the hell, Russia?" America asked sharply and he tried to ignore Russia's hard on that pressed against his bottom.

"Only for you, America." Russia replied softly into America's right ear and lightly bit it."Now how do I look?"

"Like a damn slutty, Alice." America replied harshly and he was shocked when Russia chuckled.

"Perfect." Russia muttered lightly and then pulled away from America. "Let's go to that Tea Party."

Lithuania bit his lip as he waited for Russia and America. He had made sure that the tea cups held Vodka not tea and Lithuania felt a bit cold in his outfit. Lithuania had on brown mouse ears on top of his head and he wished that he was a different character from Alice in Wonderland. Lithuania had on a strapless dark blue bra along with a dark pink short sleeve and short in length light coat. He had nothing below his waist only dark blue high heels and Lithuania knew that they would arrive soon. Lithuania saw Russia first and he was shocked to the core at Russia cross-dressing for he had never done such a thing before now. America looked at Lithuania with questioning eyes and a tilt of the head.

"Dormouse." Lithuania said softly to America while avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"America, You have a choice. Drink a bottle of Vodka within a few minutes or Lithuania will suffer for you choosing not making it on time." Russia told America while smiling happily and he enjoyed America's angry expression on his face. America had the whole entre bottle of Vodka finished in just a minute and afterwards he felt a bit light headed, but managed to smirk at Russia.

"Now let's play. Remember I'm a slutty Alice and I want to be punished by you the mad Hatter. Also the Dormouse is rather kind to the Hatter and gives a lot." Russia said to America calmly and then smiled lightly. America forced himself to play the role of the Hatter and this time he didn't need to slap himself for the Vodka is helping.

"My dear and lovely, Alice. You have been very naughty." America said happily as he slapped Russia harshly across the right and then left cheek with enough force to cause bruising. "Alice, You want more punishment?"

Russia licked his lips as he looked at America and Lithuania could only stare in shock as Russia's cheeks slowly bruised. Russia sat down on the table that had tea cups full of Vodka and then handed America a tea cup. America quickly finished the cup of Vodka and then handed it to Lithuania.

"Yes, Hatter. I want more punishment and—" Russia started to say, but he was cut off by America's rough kiss. Russia felt America's tongue and loved it when America lightly bit his tongue. America tore off Russia's mid-drift showing and sleeveless blue shirt. Then Russia felt America's hands forcing his hands behind his back and the grip was tight. Russia enjoyed the pain and pleasure of what America was doing to him, but he wanted more. America broke the kiss and then moved his mouth to Russia's neck. Russia's lips felt swollen from the rough and wild kiss, but he enjoyed a lot.

"Hatter more, please." Russia whispered quietly as America's lips were very soft on his neck and taunting him. Russia moaned as America suckled his neck and biting it, but not enough to draw blood which Russia found to be a shame.

"Hatter, mark me more." Russia said while licking his lips and staring at America with lust-filled eyes. America did that to every part of Russia's neck and shoulders. Lithuania blushed as he watched what America did to Russia and wished that America would do that to him.

"Alice, Ready for more?" America asked softly and then smiled in a twisted way when Russia mutely nodded. America pulled up Russia's strapless bra and then he suckled Russia's right nipple thoroughly until it was swollen.

"Hatter. Stop teasing, please." Russia said in a naughty voice and then he in pleasure as America suckled his left nipple. Russia enjoyed it as America bite his left nipple, but sadly not enough for blood. America's hands were on Russia's hips and the grip was bruising one as he moved Russia more towards the edge.

"Be careful what you wish for my dear Alice." America replied while chuckling in quite an insane way and Russia couldn't wait until America started being rough again. America's hands moved to Russia's thighs and parted them harshly which caused Russia's thighs to be bruised right away.

"Hatter, Touch me." Russia muttered in a pleading voice. America used one hand to move the frill white panties to one side and slowly licked in a teasing way. Russia moaned and his legs moved more apart eagerly. America used his other hand to caress Russia's bottom and his fingers teasing the other side of Russia's manhood.

"Hatter, Your such a tease." Russia moaned loudly and calmly. Russia's manhood was throbbing and America's fingers kept on teasing along with America's mouth on Russia's manhood slowly suckling. America opened his mouth more of Russia's hard manhood and Russia moved downed towards America's mouth.

"Hatter, Please I need you inside of me." Russia begged and he opened his legs more. That was when America's fingers stopped teasing the other side of Russia's manhood and instead had one finger slip inside of Russia's hole. "So good."

America was suckling up and down on Russia's manhood at a fast pace. Russia was moaning and panting lewdly as he reached his climax. Russia spread open his legs more and then he moaned loudly as he came inside of America's mouth.

"You tasted so wonderful, Alice." America said happily as he licked his lips and then smiled. Lithuania was blushing as he watched America in action and the fact that just merely watching America he came. Lithuania watched as America placed Russia onto the floor and noticed that America's manhood was inside of Russia's mouth.

"Oh, Alice. Your such a slut." America moaned softly as Russia begun to slowly suckle. Russia enjoyed tasting America and making him moan so lewdly. America's manhood entered inside of Russia roughly and Russia could only moan in pleasure as America took him so wildly. After a few more rounds America exited Russia and that made Russia sigh heavily for this role was almost over. Russia had enjoyed the rough, wild, and passionate sex that he received from America. Lithuania and the others could not bruise him like America had done for they were weak.

"Hatter, Thank you for the punishment." Russia managed to say and he felt happy that America unlike the others can bruise him so completely all over his body.

"Anytime, my dear Alice." America replied while giggling in a insane type of way and tilted his head. Lithuania gave America two tea cups of Vodka and within mere seconds America had finished them. America was standing and Lithuania was on his knees. Lithuania noticed that America still had on the Mad Hatter skirt, but no underwear.

"Dormouse?" America asked smoothly and then looked at Lithuania. America's legs were spread out as he grabbed another tea cup and then he finished it quickly. Lithuania went between America's legs and begun licking the semi-hard manhood. America felt a finger going inside and then decided to bend over backwards with his half his body leaning onto the table. Lithuania used one hand to slip America's skirt off before returning to licking his manhood that had gotten harder and then he had two fingers inside of America.

Lithuania heard America moan and noticed his thighs shook a little bit. America arched into Lithuania's mouth and his legs parted a bit more to allow access. When Lithuania inserted the third finger he heard America's breathlessly moaning and tasted America's sweet juices. Lithuania eagerly swallowed and then licked any remaining juices. Then Lithuania got up and looked at America's flushed face. Lithuania couldn't look away from America's tempting and pretty lips. America felt Lithuania kissing him and felt his tongue exploring eagerly. Lithuania watched as America's blue eyes closed and then moved his knees between America's thighs parting them easily.

America felt Lithuania's hard manhood teasing his entrance by rubbing slowly and then he moaned loudly, but Lithuania's lips kept it from being heard. Lithuania's hands took off America's top and then had his fingers tease America's hard nipples. America felt Lithuania's manhood slowly going inside and couldn't help, but moan lewdly along with arching his back more backwards. Lithuania begun moving harder inside America and then he heard America's lewd moans. America felt Lithuania's mouth on his nipples licking and teasing them until they were warm.

Lithuania's hands moved to America's manhood and begun bringing him to climax. Lithuania moaned loudly as he came inside of America and heard America's pants as he came onto Lithuania's hands. America felt Lithuania's manhood exiting and then moaned when Lithuania's manhood was rubbing onto his manhood. Lithuania's hands groped America's bottom and eager fingers slipping inside America's hole. Lithuania and America came at the same time.

America's hole was slippery because of all the juices and Lithuania entered again going faster. America could only moan and spread his legs open as Lithuania came again. Both moaning and panting as Lithuania exited.

"Thank You, Dormouse." America managed to say softly and Russia felt rage towards Lithuania, but decided to let it slide since America had finished a whole bottle of Vodka within a minute.

"Alright, America. That was perfect." Russia commented causally as he stood up and then tightly hugged America from behind. "Let's get showered and have something to eat."

America was quiet and mutely walked with Russia to the showers. The shower was quick and then afterwards America wore only a towel. Russia decided to wear only a towel and Lithuania was making breakfast. Russia, America, and Lithuania ate in complete silence. Lithuania did the dishes and Russia held America's hand as he stood up.

"Time for the next role." Russia said calm and then added. "No one expect us."

"What is the role?" America asked calmly as he looked Russia in the eyes and ignored the bruises that Russia had on his cheeks.

"You will see." Russia purred happily into America's left ear and then lightly kissed it. Russia held America's hand and smiled innocently at America. "Your bedroom this time, America."

**Please review and Thank You. To see what the outfit looks like goggle Sexy Mad Hatter Costume. **


	19. Grin

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

**Warning Non-Con**

"You will see." Russia purred happily into America's left ear and then lightly kissed it. Russia held America's hand and smiled innocently at America. "Your bedroom this time, America."

America sighed and in no time they were inside of America's bedroom. Russia smiled lightly and then gently pushed America onto the bed.

"You shall be the Cheshire cat. I'm getting your outfit together and I will help you with it." Russia said causally as he walked to the closet and with great ease pulled out the outfit. America wondered why Russia loves this game so much and just loves to dress him up in all kinds of outfits, but then figures Russia enjoys toying with others a lot.

"LyublyU tebyA vsem sErtsem, vsEy dushOyu." Russia said tenderly to America and he knew that America did not understand his words at all, but he enjoyed the confused look on America's face.

"Damnit, Russia. I do not understand Russian." America snapped angrily and Russia just chuckled as he walked closer to America.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU." Russia replied smoothly as he looked at America's annoyed face and carefully putting the Cheshire Cat Mystery Kitty Halter dress on America's body. Afterwards Russia adjusted the 22 inch attached black tail and then smiled happily to himself. America felt Russia pulling up the fuzzy leg warmers and those fingers trailing all over his legs. Russia placed the headband that had black cat ears that felt silky and soft.

"Moy mIliy Angel." Russia muttered softly into America's right ear and loved hearing America's annoyed sigh. Russia quickly put on his outfit which is the Magic Mushroom Alice one and then he smiled happily at America's stunned look.

"Ti takAya krasIvaya." Russia said confidently to America and then hugged him tightly. "You are so beautiful, America."

"When will we play?" America asked smoothly as he ignored the fact that Russia is hugging and being so close.

"Alright, You are the Kitty that leads Alice astray. I'm Alice and currently lost in the woods." Russia replied calmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled gently. "Drink some Vodka there is some in the closest."

America had two bottles of Vodka and he did not have to hit himself to get into his role. America walked over to Russia and then tilted his head slightly.

"You look lost and alone. Oh, did the hatter get to you?" America said to Russia while smiling lightly and looking curious.

"I'm Alice and yes the Hatter got me." Russia replied in a soft whisper and then asked. "Can you help me?"

"Of course, Alice." America said calmly as he slowly leaned Russia onto the bed and then kissed him on the nose softly. "Just close your eyes and keep them closed."

Russia closed his eyes and then America softly placed a black blindfold onto Russia's eyes. America kissed Russia tenderly on the lips and slowly slipped off Russia's frilly white panties. America trailed his soft kisses onto Russia's cheeks and then down to his bruised covered neck light kisses onto each bruise.

Russia smiled happily as he felt America lift the lower half of the dress and flipped it up slowly exposing his manhood that was already hard. America pulled off his own panties and then went to Russia's bruised hips placing gentle kisses. Russia moaned as America kissed his thighs and then the tip of his manhood. America slowly entered Russia and faintly heard the soft moans. Russia moaned as America went in and out with an increased pace. All too soon for Russia it was over and America pulled his manhood out slowly teasing Russia.

"There all better. No more Hatter left on you." America whispered softly into Russia's left ear and then licked it slowly. "Feel better?"

"A little bit, but I want to taste you." Russia replied honestly while gazing at America and imaging taking America, but that shall occur soon. America moved his manhood to Russia's lips and felt warmth surrounding it. Russia made America moan out loudly as he brought America quickly to climax.

"America, In a few minutes we shall shower and start with the next role. I can't wait and you will enjoy it." Russia said to the breathless America with a calm tone and he smiled as he heard America's soft sigh of annoyance.

"Ya ha-chU, chto-bee tee bee-lA tOl'-ko ma-yEy." Russia muttered gently into America's right ear and held him for a few minutes in his arms. Russia carried America to the bathroom and washed him thoroughly along with himself. Russia enjoyed the small gasp that America made when he washed in between his legs and inside of him using water. Russia was behind America and he teased those tender nipples causally until America let out a barely audio moan. Russia was tempted to take America in the shower, but resisted as he went on washing America. Soon America was dried off by Russia and afterwards Russia dried himself off.

"You are the Queen's guard." Russia commented causally as he pulled out America's outfit from a cabinet.

"Who is the Queen?" America asked Russia in a sarcastic manner as he glared at Russia and frowned when he heard Russia chuckling. Russia kissed America on the forehead and had his right index finger traveling softly across America's lips.

"You already know, LyubImaya moyA." Russia whispered softly into America's left ear and then gave America a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's get dressed. I will dress you up in the lovely outfit fit for a Queen's guard."

**Please review and Thank You. Google ****Cheshire Cat Mystery Kitty (Alice In Wonderland) for Americas outfit. Magic Mushroom Alice (Alice in Wonderland) for Russias outfit.**

_**Russian Translations**_

_**LyublyU tebyA vsem sErtsem, vsEy dushOyu (I love you with all my heart, with all my soul)**_

_**Ya tebyA lyublyU (I love you)**_

_**Moy mIliy Angel (You're my little angel)**_

_**Ti takAya krasIvaya (You are so beautiful)**_

**Ya ha-chU, chto-bee tee bee-lA tOl'-ko ma-yEy. (I want you to be only mine)**

**LyubImaya moyA (My Sweetheart)**


	20. Cards

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I have been thinking of different pairings to add America with in this story. Prussia x America and Germany x America, but they will not be in the story long term only for a short time. Sorry it is short, but sometimes that occurs….Not very often.**

"You already know, LyubImaya moyA." Russia whispered softly into America's left ear and then gave America a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's get dressed. I will dress you up in the lovely outfit fit for a Queen's guard."

Russia dressed America in a wide long sleeved red mini dress with a coat of arms in the center and slowly placed the knee high heel black boots onto America's feet. America noticed Russia did not add panties or any sort of underclothing.

"It is for easy access." Russia commented lightly as he started to dress himself and then smiled happily to himself when he saw America's confused face. "Easy access for the Queen."

"I knew it. You are the Queen." America muttered to himself and frowned lightly.

"Are you ready?" Russia asked happily as he tilted his head towards America and he enjoyed America's heavy sighs. "No one else is here."

"Hello, My dear Queen." America said calmly and Russia held him from behind.

"You are mine to do with as I please without question for you are my guard." Russia replied in a commanding voice and he used one hand to lift up the lower half of America's dress. Russia had America on the wall and noticed that America's hand was flat against the wall. Then Russia pulled off his lower outfit and harshly entered America somewhat hoping to hear a cry, but all he received was a pretty moan. Russia loved hearing America moan, but he does not tell America that piece of information or America will remain completely quiet for he can be stubborn.

"You my wonderful, Guard. Still so tight and warm." Russia purred out sweetly as he came inside of America and he kept on thrusting inside of America. Russia did that to America over and over again.

"Once again, America. You were wonderful and still tight." Russia said calmly to the panting American. America stopped panting and then angrily glared at the smiling Russian.

"Lithuania is making pizza for lunch today." Russia commented causally and held America's hand gently. "Let's shower and dry off then get changed."

**Please review and Thank You. Google Sexy Queen Guard for America's outfit (Instead of a card it is a Guard). As for Russia's outfit Google Super Sexy Queen of Hearts costume.**

_**Russian Translation**_

LyubImaya moyA (My Sweetheart)


	21. Pizza

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed.**

Lithuania was finished making and cooking the Pizza when America and Russia arrived at the table. Russia was back in his usual outfit while America was wearing blue short shorts and a short sleeve blue shirt that exposed his flat belly. Lithuania noticed that Russia was smiling happily at America while the other looked a bit depressed about something.

"Uh, America. How are you doing?" Lithuania asked quietly and he noticed America's expression which showed his disbelief.

"I'm alright." America muttered and then he looked away briefly. Russia smiled lightly and then he handed America several bottles of Vodka. Wordlessly, America started drinking bottle after bottle of Vodka and Russia watched in amusement as he heard America's slurring. Lithuania was quietly eating his slice of Pizza as he watched America drink Vodka and eat some Pizza. Russia with great ease had his own drinking of Vodka and unlike America his speech was not at the least bit slurred.

"You should know by now Vodka is my fuel, dah." Russia commented causally and looking in amusement at America finishing another Vodka bottle. Lithuania noticed that America's eyes were glazed and his cheeks were pink looking very beautiful. That was when Lithuania covered his face with his hands and then he looked down to the floor not looking at America.

"I don't want to think." America slurred slightly and he tried to glare at Russia as Russia walked over to America. Russia smiled lightly to himself and then placed a chaste kiss on America's soft lips.

"I could, but I want you to be somber or at least having that slurring of yours to lessen. I want you to remember each and every time I take you." Russia whispered softly into America's right ear and then kissed it tenderly. America looked at Russia in a dazed and then tilted his head slightly.

"My dear and beautiful America. I will not take you for it would be pointless. After all you won't remember it. Я хочу помниться всегда Вами. Я люблю Вас." Russia muttered softly into America's left ear and he had his hand go up America's shirt. Russia touched the area where America's heart is located at feeling the fast beating of the heart.

"I want to die, I want to forget, and I want to leave." America slurred out softly and looked at Russia in a daze. Russia felt as if his heart was being squeezed and it hurt deeply for America to say such things.

"I won't let you die, or forget at all. I will keep you here my caged little sunflower, dah. I will not ever let you die." Russia said firmly while looking into America's beautiful blue eyes and his hand was cupping America's right cheek so that America will not look away. Russia kissed America on the lips firmly and then placed him secrecy onto his lap. Russia's arms were wrapped around America's hips and he was chest to chest with America. Russia saw America looking up just like a child and he noticed America's twisted smile.

"Oh, but Russia. When no one is around I can just simply kill myself. Just like how some people killed themselves before the Russians captured them." America slurred while smiling a twisted smile and Russia held America to his chest hugging him tightly.

"I will not let you commit suicide." Russia said firmly as he hugged America and then kissed him on the lips passionately. "Ya lublu tebya."

"Just let me die." America muttered in a slur and Russia felt as if his heart was breaking.

"No, You will live." Russia stated softly as he kissed America on the top of his head and noticed that Lithuania was not looking or watching, but thought nothing of it.

"I'm weary and I want to just sleep." America said in a slur as he looked up at Russia with glazed over blue eyes. Russia sighed heavily and he knew that America could not be trusted to be alone now. After all Russia does not want to loss America due to not be watchful enough and being careless. Today is the meeting with Germany and Prussia which means that Lithuania will have to stay with America.

"Lithuania I will take America to your bedroom and watch over him for me." Russia said firmly and then smiled when Lithuania mutely nodded. America managed to drink a couple more bottles of Vodka and Russia carried America to Lithuania's bedroom with of course Lithuania following Russia quietly. Russia placed America onto Lithuania's queen size bed and then looked at Lithuania with a serious express.

"Do not allow America to die. I will be at a meeting with Germany and Prussia it will last for quite some time." Russia said to Lithuania in a chilling and then he smiled slightly when Lithuania nodded mutely then Russia left Lithuania's bedroom quietly.

"Liet, Am I a Villain for causing Russia to have those bruises?" America asked innocent and the slur in his voice was noticeable. Lithuania shook his head quietly and then he noticed that America suddenly had tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Liet, you hate me. Liet, Talk to me please." America said in a rushed and slightly slurred voice. Lithuania stared in shock as he watched as tears fell from America's blue eyes and he knew why Russia wanted to see America's tears. He looked so beautiful even as his eyes were full of tears and they were falling down those flushed cheeks.

"I do not hate you, America." Lithuania said softly as he stared into those lovely blue eyes and he faintly noticed how lovely America looked as tears kept on falling. America bit his own lip and stared at Lithuania with hopeful eyes.

"Am I a hero?" America asked softly and that was when Lithuania walked over to the bed then straddled America's hips.

"Yes, America you are a hero." Lithuania replied firmly and he cupped America's right cheek to make sure America was looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" America asked while looking up at Lithuania and then he smiled happily.

"Your special, America. You're my hero." Lithuania said to America calmly despite himself feeling confused and full of longing to touch America all over his body. When America looked at him with such innocent, tearful, and trusting eyes that was when Lithuania could not stop himself from kissing America on the lips.

'I'm a villain for what I'm about to do with America when he is in such a state. I wonder if you would forgive me for what I'm going to do to America? America will you remember when you are somber?' Lithuania briefly thought to himself as he licked between America's soft lips and it caused America to gasp in surprise which allowed Lithuania to slip his tongue inside America's mouth to explore it. Lithuania knew Russia would be in quite a rage if he found out what he is doing to America and yet Lithuania found he did not care what Russia thought at all.

**Please review and Thank You. **

**Russian Translations**

**Я хочу помниться всегда Вами. Я люблю Вас. (I want to be remembered always by you. I love you.)**

**Ya lublu tebya (I love you)**


	22. Weary

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I added more to the 'Pizza' chapter. I listened to Beauty From Pain by Superchick, Hero by Superchick, Hold by Superchick, Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy, He's Hurting Me by Maria Mena, Fix You by Coldplay, and Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Oh and I also listened to 'Alice In Wonderland' by Avril Lavigne. Plus listened to the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice' (The one I watched on youtube was (APH) Alice Human Sacrifice). **

**As I wrote this chapter I ate some slim Jims and Gummy Bears. Please Review and Thank You. The dogs outside having been yapping and barking it is very annoying plus since I could not sleep all that well after I woke up from the noise. I decided to work on this chapter, listen to music, eat some junk food, and ignore the dogs. Anyway hope you will enjoy this chapter and all that stuff. More than likely will fall asleep in school today (Time of posting this chapter 2:38AM), but oh well it doesn't matter for all that are left are the finals. I will be most likely be in a bad mood today and when I return home from school. I will sleep for a bit then I might work on the next chapter.**

**Warning Non-Con **

'I'm a villain for what I'm about to do with America when he is in such a state. I wonder if you would forgive me for what I'm going to do to America? America will you remember when you are somber?' Lithuania briefly thought to himself as he licked between America's soft lips and it caused America to gasp in surprise which allowed Lithuania to slip his tongue inside America's mouth to explore it. Lithuania knew Russia would be in quite a rage if he found out what he is doing to America and yet Lithuania found he did not care what Russia thought at all.

America's slurred voice was muffled by Lithuania's lips and the tongue that invaded his mouth. Lithuania's hands pulled off America's blue short shorts and noticed that he had no underwear on at all. Afterwards Lithuania stripped himself and pulled America's shirt off. Lithuania used his knee to gently part America's legs and then he placed his manhood onto America's slightly parted lips. America licked it softly and he was surprised that the lollipop made a sound, but went on licking up and down at a faster pace. Lithuania heard America's muffled giggle and tried to tone out that innocent trusting giggle.

America tasted something that spilled from the lollipop, but he licked it all away and then heard the lollipop breathlessly moaning. Lithuania came inside of America mouth and just thought of how warm America is all the time. Lithuania moved his manhood, but he gasped softly as America begun suckling up and down while licking. That was when Lithuania decided to angle himself so that America can keep on doing what he is doing while he gives America pleasure.

Lithuania kissed the tip of America's manhood and then went on to lick it slowly. He enjoyed America's soft moans and decided to suckle it slowly. America felt a bit funny down below, but he didn't pay any mind for there is a lollipop in front of him. Lithuania briefly stopped for a moment to lick his three fingers and then returned to suckling America's manhood. One of his fingers entered inside of America slowly and he heard the soft moaning. America felt something cold and wet enter, but couldn't help himself from releasing a moan.

Lithuania slowly had his second and third finger enter inside of America. He heard America moan loudly and then he noticed America's legs had parted a little bit more. Lithuania took all of America's manhood inside his mouth and brought America to climax he heard the soft moans as America came. He made sure to not let any of America's juices go to waste and his own moan was muffled because he was still suckling America's manhood as his own climax happened. Then Lithuania gave America's manhood one last kiss on the tip and moved his manhood from America's lips.

America was panting breathlessly and Lithuania parted America's legs with his knee again. He moved America's knee's upward and clearly saw America's hole. Lithuania moved his slicked with Salvia manhood onto America's hole and teased it by going around it in tiny circles. America moaned helpless at the touch and his legs opened more.

"Please make it stop." America moaned softly and that was when Lithuania slowly entered inside of America. His hand was around America's manhood and stroking it tenderly as he moved inside of America slowly. Lithuania used his other hand to be near America's lips and used his thumb to caress America's lips that parted slightly at the touch. All America knew something hard and cold was entering inside of him, but he didn't care for he felt weary. Lithuania's manhood hit America's spot and caused America to moan in pleasure. He kept on hitting the spot and felt that America was still so tight despite everything. Lithuania felt himself spilling himself inside of America and felt on his hand the stickiness that came from America's manhood. America panted softly and then he closed his eyes. Lithuania did not notice that America had fallen asleep and he went inside of America over and over again. After a while Lithuania pulled himself out of America and then noticed the innocent sleeping face of America that was still trusting.

"I'm worse than Russia for America trusted me." Lithuania whispered to himself in a broken voice and he could no longer look at America for now he felt guilty along with knowing that he betrayed America completely. He had taken advantage of America and Lithuania thought to himself 'I was not even drunk, but yet I took America. When I lived with America and he was kind to me. Is this how I repay him with this complete and utter betrayal of his trust? I deserve any punishment that Russia gives to me for doing this to America.'

Lithuania looked at America sleeping innocently and peacefully. Lithuania knew that he had no right to cry after all he did such an act to America, but yet he could not stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

"I'm Sorry, America. You do not have to forgive me." Lithuania whispered quietly and then decided to give America a quick kiss on the forehead. Russia opened the door and his previous pleased face turned quickly into one of anger. Lithuania was surprised that Russia was back early for he always take forever when dealing with Germany and Prussia.

"Lithuania get away from America, dah." Russia said in a chilling voice and his glare was one of complete coldness toward Lithuania. Russia walked over and then gently kissed America on the right cheek for he knew that America's cheeks remained untouched. America woke up and then blinked blurrily.

"Lithuania, Will be punished." Russia said firmly and then he saw America's look of confusion.

",But it's not his fault." America replied calmly and he did not remember anything beyond the point of being carried into Lithuania's bed by Russia.

"Why do you defend him?" Russia asked in confusion to America and then Russia looked troubled when he thought of several reasons why America would defend Lithuania.

"I'm a hero." America replied simply and then he gave a light smile. Lithuania watched the scene play out and he felt as if the guilt was eating him alive.

"Fine, America. You will be punished instead of Lithuania. However it will not be done directly by me. America I will shower you and then you shall sleep in my bed. The punishment will be started tomorrow at a very early time." Russia said coldly and then he picked America up with ease. Russia didn't even look at Lithuania and walked quietly to the bathroom. The shower that Russia gave to America was quick, but thoroughly cleaning America's body. Russia dried America off and then dressed him in a simple white dress along with frilly white panties.

Russia picked America up again and his grip was firm as he held America in his arms. America was carried into Russia's bedroom and then softly placed onto the bed. Russia climbed onto his bed and had his arms around America. To be honest America had no trouble sleeping for he still slightly drunk and feeling very weary after a long day.

"Only you America. I wonder why you would defend Lithuania." Russia whispered to himself when America fell asleep in his arms and then he pulled America back closer to his chest. "Ya lublu tebya, America."

'Maybe after this America will decide to become one with me and then he will be completely safe. Oh, America only you can make me feel so confused. Oh, America only you can hurt me so much.' Russia thought to himself as he looked at America's beautiful blond hair and feeling how warm he is just like a sunflower. Russia kissed the top of America's blond hair and then he fell asleep while clinging to America afraid to lose him.

**Please review and Thank You. **

**Russian Translations**

**Ya lublu tebya (I love you)**


	23. Regret

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. He's Hurting Me by Maria Mena and Viva La Vida by Coldplay. I also listened to 'Alice In Wonderland' by Avril Lavigne. Germany x America, America x Germany, and Prussia x America.**

**Warning Non-Con**

Russia kissed the top of America's blond hair and then he fell asleep while clinging to America afraid to lose him. When Russia woke up it was very early in the morning and he noticed that America was clinging to him. America's mouth was near Russia's right ear and that was when Russia smiled slightly.

"Please make it stop." America whimpered softly in his sleep and he said that into Russia's right ear. Russia soft bit down on his own lip and he wished that America had not defended Lithuania, but yet he should of known for America can be quite naive at times and so very hopefully along with for the most part having a lot of trust in others. Oh how he regretted accepting America's wish of getting punished instead of Lithuania, but Russia knew America would hate him if he punished Lithuania now instead of him and a promise is a promise. However he would break any promise in order to keep America safe, but this time America wants to be punished and Russia will not be the one to punish him.

"Ya lublu tebya, America." Russia whispered softly out loud and then gently kissed the top of his head. Then he looked at the time and sighed heavily to himself. Russia gently woke America up and then noticed that America was still tired, but he did say that punishment started today. Russia dressed America up black, red, and gold which are the colors of Germany's flag. America had on a long sleeve black shirt, a red mini skirt, and gold colored underwear.

"Я сожалею. Германия и Пруссия возьмут Вас несколько раз, но Вы всегда будете рудниками. Я люблю Вас. Я сожалею о моем небольшом красивом подсолнечнике." Russia muttered softly into America's left ear and then kissed it tenderly. America looked confused at Russia's words and that made Russia smile in amusement despite it all. Russia held America's hand in a firm, but yet gentle manner as he walked to where Germany and Prussia had stayed at for it was too late for them to go back home. Before going inside Russia had America drink several cans of opened cola and then waited for America's eyes to glaze over. He decided that he could lessen the punishment for America by having him drugged and not being in a good state of mind. Russia had to carry America inside and noticed that Germany along with Prussia looked shocked.

Russia calmly explained to Germany and Prussia that they have to have sex with America in order for the deal to be official along with mentioning 'Do not tell the other Nations' while having a serious face, but smiling in a twisted manner. Russia had also added that Germany had to completely have sex with America. Germany and Prussia were forced to accept Russia's terms. America had his head tilted and then had his blue eyes started slowly blinking.

Russia remained in the room and watched on despite having his heart being broken by the sight, but this is also his own punishment for trusting Lithuania and leaving the helpless America there. Germany slowly stripped America out of his outfit and then stripping himself from his uniform. Germany neatly folded both sets of outfits. Then Germany turned and he looked at the spaced out expression on America's face. Germany felt horrible since he has to betray America, but he will make sure that America will not feel any type of pain from him.

Germany gently parted America's legs and then he heard the innocent giggle from America which caused Germany to gently bit down on his own lip for this is completely wrong yet he is being forced to go along with this act. Germany licked his three fingers and one finger at a time had entered America slowly. America moaned softly as Germany's fingers went in and then out of him at a slow pace. Germany was suckling America's manhood and it was at a fast pace which caused America's juices to come out quicker. America giggled as Germany swallowed and then slowly licked off the juices from America's manhood. Germany then moved away from America's manhood and placed his manhood onto America's lips.

America opened his mouth and begun suckling on Germany's manhood. Germany moaned softly at the feeling of America's warm mouth engulfing his manhood and briefly thought about how good America at this type of thing. Germany tried not to think about how America must have suffered at Russia's hand and to just make this less painful for America since he knew Prussia will not care at all. America swallowed all of Germany's juices and licked it slowly. Germany moved his manhood away and then he had his tongue lick inside of America making America giggle.

Germany's hands were stroking America's manhood and his thumb was feeling the tip in circles. America moaned lightly as Germany's tongue exited and went onto his tip licking all of the pre-cum off. Germany's mouth took all of America's manhood inside and he suckled up then down at a fast pace. America's legs parted and Germany swallowed it all up as America reached climax while moaning lewdly. Germany moved his mouth away from America's manhood and instead begun licked America's right nipple as he moved his manhood to America's hole teasing it slowly. Germany's hands were on America's bottom feeling it up and he had three fingers inside of America going in then out at a slow pace.

America giggled and moaned as Germany's manhood finally entered inside of him. Germany begun moving slowly inside of America and then went on a faster pace after a time. America's legs opened more and allowed more access to Germany's manhood. Germany moaned softly at the tightness and his cheeks were flushed as he went deeper inside of America. America was giggling and panting as Germany went faster and faster until Germany moaned lewdly as he came inside of America. Germany did it a few more times in order to make sure there was enough inside of America so that America won't feel pain when Prussia goes straight to the point.

Germany exited out America and then had his manhood on America's rubbing. Germany and America were moaning softly as they both came. Germany stretched out his own hole and placed himself onto America's hard manhood. He moved up and down onto America's manhood. Germany couldn't help, but moaned as he felt America's manhood inside of him. After a short time America came inside of Germany and it caused them both to moan. Germany moved away from America and allowed Prussia to have his turn. Germany did not want to hurt America and wanted it to be at least highly pain free for America had helped him out at times in the end he believed he did not fail.

Prussia rolled his eyes and then looked on the juices that were on America's manhood a mixture of his brother and of America. Prussia sighed heavily and parted America's legs his tongue licking up the juices on America's manhood. Then he moved his mouth and entered America without preparing him plus Germany had done it quite thoroughly. Prussia noticed faintly that America was still tight and went on his way with his fast thrusting into America. After a short time Prussia came inside of America and then pulled out. America just giggled and giggled in a girlish way.

Russia watched as Germany and Prussia left to go back home. That was when he looked at America still giggling and looking innocent despite it all. Russia bit his own lip slightly and he forced himself not to shed tears for now is the time to take care of America. Russia slowly lifted America up and then showered him off quickly in the bathroom where Germany and Prussia had stayed at. He wrapped a towel around America's waist and the carrying style was a bridal one. America was carried into Russia's bedroom and he was softly placed down onto the bed by Russia.

Russia took off America's towel and then pulled up some white panties onto America. Then he pulled a short frilly and layered white skirt along with a white shirt that had it where the sleeves were wide. Throughout the dressing process America remained asleep and Russia lightly kissed America on the forehead. Russia climbed into bed and then he pulled America up into his arms. Russia smiled happily and then he cuddled with America.

"Oh, America why must you defend those that have betrayed you. Ya lublu tebya. " Russia muttered to himself softly and then easily fell asleep for America was in his arms safe.

**Please review and Thank You. **

**Russian Translations**

**Ya lublu tebya (I love you)**

_**Я сожалею. Германия и Пруссия возьмут Вас несколько раз, но Вы всегда будете рудниками. Я люблю Вас. Я сожалею о моем небольшом красивом подсолнечнике. (I'm sorry. Germany and Prussia will take you a few times, but you will always be mine. I love you. I'm sorry my little beautiful sunflower.)**_


	24. Gifts

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**I added more to the chapter 'Regret'.**

**Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I listened to ****the scientist by coldplay and I also listened to the Russian National Anthem (English Subtitles)on youtube. I sometimes like shocking people at times and give them something unexpected. Alright, In this Fanfic there will be No Sex Toys will used on America... Maybe on some of the other Nations, but not Russia. **

**(In my other Fanfic Stalking Austria there are sex toys and Prussia is the one doing the stalking then discovers something's about Austria). I have at least twenty-three chapters after this chapter planned out sort of (I have the title for each chapter). I plan for different sequels to this one story (Different Paths from one path). I hope you enjoy this chapter and please Review. **

Russia woke up before America and then looked at the current time of 7:00AM. America was still cuddled in Russia's arms and that made Russia smile happily.

"Oh, America. Only you can mix me up so much, dah." Russia muttered to himself as he looked down at the sleeping America and love makes people the craziest not to mention the stupidest things. Russia hoped next time America would not defend someone that had betrayed him, but he doubted it highly. He hopes this will not occur again, but Russia knew that no matter what he does America will stand up to him and defend even those that used him. Russia heard a light and hesitant knock on his bedroom door.

Russia slowly got out of bed and briefly thought to himself that it had better not be Lithuania. He put on an innocent smile and behind his back in his right hand he had a metal faucet pipe just in case.

"Oh, Hello. Latvia. What is it?" Russia asked lightly while smiling in a strained way and he was staring at Latvia.

"The things you order here and I put them inside a scarlet bag for you." Latvia replied calmly and handed Russia the scarlet bag then left in a hurry. Russia smiled and then closed the door gently. He walked over to America who was still sleeping and gently those soft hands where Russia can see them. Russia raised America's right hand slightly and then smiled lightly. He placed on America's right index finger a Ruby Ring with the engraving Моя любовь к Вам горит ярко and onto the middle finger a sapphire ring with the engraving Я люблю Вас, и Вы - так красивая Америка. On the next finger he placed a Diamond ring with the engraving Я действительно люблю Вас and on America's pinky was a gold ring with the engraving Я буду любить Вас навсегда мой подсолнечник. Then Russia light kissed the palm of America's right hand and gently placed down America's right hand.

Russia held America's right hand and then placed on America's index finger a ruby ring with the engraving You are mine. On the middle finger was a black diamond ring with the engraving There is no escape and the next finger he placed a diamond finger with the engraving You and I together. Russia smiled as he placed the last and final ring which was a gold ring with the engraving Forever More onto America's left pink. Afterwards Russia kissed the palm of America's left hand and then gently placed down America's left hand.

Russia pulled his right hand onto America's right cheek and had his thumb on America's lips. He placed a chaste kiss onto America's left cheek and that was when America started to wake up. Russia watched as America blurrily opened his blue eyes and after a moment showed surprise.

"What am I doing here?" America asked in confusion and Russia frowned slightly, but then smiled innocently.

"I carried you here after I was done with a meeting." Russia replied simply and saw that America nodded quietly.

"It must have been a nightmare a terrible one." America muttered softly to himself in relief and Russia did not have the heart to tell America it was reality. Then America glanced down at his fingers and noticed that he had four rings on each hand.

"What the hell, Russia?" America asked calmly while sternly looking at the smiling Russian and he felt annoyed by that smile.

"Just part of a present for you, America." Russia replied smoothly and then tilted his head innocently as he looked at America's startled expression.

" Damnit, Russia. Why the hell did you buy and then gave me eight rings?" America snapped angrily and he feeling annoyed by Russia's amused expression along with that smile.

"You are so cute, America. You can figure it out yourself later, dah." Russia said to America softly while he gazed into America's blue eyes that looked so alive unlike the dead look from yesterday. Russia plans for Lithuania to be punished, but not directly by him and for America to not know about it. Russia will not lay a single finger on Lithuania, but have him do something embarrassing.

"Fine. I will figure it out at some point in time." America replied calmly and then looked away from Russia.

"Alright then time for the next thing I want to give you." Russia said happily and then smiled lightly when he saw America's puzzled expression. "Well later on today I have some poems that you shall listen to which I came up with by myself. You will enjoy it, dah. For now let's eat some breakfast in the kitchen."

**Please review and Thank You.**

**Моя любовь к Вам горит ярко. (My love for you burns brightly.)**

**Я люблю Вас, и Вы - так красивая Америка. (I love you and you are so beautiful America.)**

**Я действительно люблю Вас. (I truly do love you.)**

**Я буду любить Вас навсегда мой подсолнечник. (I will love you forever my sunflower.)**


	25. Poems

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. The answer is I have no idea (No exact Detail) for the moment, but I have to think about it carefully. Poem(s) made up by me.**

**Warning- Non Con**

Russia smiled as he decided to pick out an outfit for America to wear today and Russia noticed America's annoyed look. The outfit Russia chose out for America was panties with the Russian flag all around them, a black mini skirt, and a crimson shirt with long wide sleeves along with showing off America's mid-drift.

"You look beautiful, America." Russia commented smoothly and he was amused that America looked angry.

"I do not look beautiful." America said bluntly and then looked away. America and Russia were both sitting on the bed next to each other.

"I can prove that you are beautiful, dah." Russia replied innocently to America and sat on America's lap with his legs on either side of America's hips. Russia moved on America's lap by rubbing their lower body together and he smiled when America gasped. Russia invaded America's slightly parted lips and explored America's mouth thoroughly.

"I can prove it more to you, but I want you to listen to my poetry." Russia said calmly after he broke the kiss and he looked at America's flushed cheeks. Russia smiled and then gently pushed America down onto the bed. "I was going to do this later, but I shall just tell you my poems and show you now."

"Oh, America. You speak of freedom and peace with such passion. Oh, America. Those pretty lips of that you have are so soft and tender. Your mouth is warm, kind, and generous." Russia softly singed and then begun kissing America on the lips eagerly. His tongue managed to get between America's lips and invaded America's mouth. Russia broke the kiss and he left America breathless. He slowly took off America's shirt and then he gazed down softly at America's chest. Russia pulled out a silk rope from his own outfit and then smiled softly.

"Oh, America. I want to keep you. I will keep you here. I won't let you go." Russia tenderly singed as he tied America's wrists above his head and then onto the bedpost. Russia kissed America's bound wrists and then had his lips on America's chest.

"Your heart is strong and it beats so wildly. Those cold nipples are perfect for it means that you too need warmth from someone else. I will keep you warm, America." Russia calmly singed as he begun licking America's right nipple and his right hand gently pulling off America's panties. Russia moved his licking to America's left nipple and stopped when it was completely warm.

"Your manhood is hard and I can make it soft. I can give you great pleasure and bring you to that blissful climax. Let us dance without getting out of bed and you are America The Beautiful." Russia singed gently as he removed his own lower outfit. America bit his own lip trying to prevent a moan from coming out as Russia slowly caused friction. Russia began rubbing faster and faster into America's manhood. He felt joy as he caused America to moan in such a pretty and soft manner as they both came.

"Oh, America. You are so beautiful." Russia whispered softly into America's ear and begun licking it causing America to gasp. Russia was tempted so badly by America, but forced himself to resist. America did not even bother to reply to Russia and he was still shocked.

"Now, time for a bath. I shall pick out our outfits." Russia commented smoothly and he noticed that America was looking shocked. Russia smiled faintly and walked over to the closest. America noticed Russia's choice of outfits and he was confused by Russia once more.

"What the hell, Russia." America stated flatly to Russia and he was annoyed by Russia's innocent smile.

"Only for you, America." Russia replied simply and that was when he walked towards America. Russia held America's hand and they both walked to the bathroom. Of course Russia held the outfits in his other arm and America sighed heavily. Russia and America went into the shower after tossing down their remaining clothing. Russia was in front of America and he was smiling as America got soaking wet.

"Your slick and wet body makes it difficult to hold, but I'm Russia." Russia singed softly into America's right ear and he firmly held America's waist by using just one arm so that America will not slip away from him.

"Your neck is slender. It is in need to be marked and claimed. Your bottom is nice, firm, and tight." Russia singed tenderly onto America's left ear and then smiled lightly. His mouth was suckling on America's neck hard, but not hard enough to bruise the skin and leaving behind only hickies. Russia used his other hand and softly groped America's bottom several times making sure his fingers teased America's hole.

"You legs just like the border and easily to be accessed by those who want to enter." Russia singed lightly as he moved his knee up and parted America's legs with ease. America was ignoring Russia and pretending he was not even with him in the shower.

"One of the many things that does not change is the tightness of your entrance and feeling of being at ease. The warmth, hope, dreams, and feeling welcomed does not change. Every time, I enter you. I feel more alive and wish to keep you even more." Russia singed innocently as he opened America's legs more and slowly begun entering America. America wanted it to be done and over with already, but Russia was being difficult. Russia picked up the pace and keep on going in the out of America. America closed his eyes and tried to ignore the odd feeling of Russia being inside of him.

Russia smiled happily as he caused America to moan in such a breathless manner and seeing America's wonderfully flushed cheeks. Russia went on with going in and out of America several times loving America's lewd moans. Russia came inside of America and he went on with entering America over and over again. Russia came again inside of America and then exited him. Russia rubbed his manhood against America's and caused them to both come at the same time. Russia thoroughly washed himself and America.

"What do you think will be the next thing to occur, America? Look at the outfits." Russia asked America causally as he dried him off and noticed that America was frowning.

"Something, Dealing with sweets." America stated calmly and then Russia hugged him tightly from behind. America felt Russia rubbing against his hole teasing it and then America sighed heavily.

"I knew you were smart." Russia said causally as his manhood teased America's bottom and then he entered America swiftly. Russia came inside of America and then exited. He made sure to wipe America's bottom and make sure it was clean. Russia dried himself off and then held America's hand.

"Time to get ready." Russia said simply and then he smiled happily at America. Russia had America sit down on the toliet lid and then brought over America's outfit along with a dry towel.

**Please review and Thank You. **


	26. Sweets

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I added more to the chapter 'Poems'.**

**Warning- Non Con (America not wanting it) **

"Time to get ready." Russia said simply and then he smiled happily at America. Russia had America sit down on the toilet lid and then brought over America's outfit along with a dry towel. America closed his blue eyes and imaged that he was back home instead of here with Russia. Russia pulled up frilly pink panties on America and then a pair for himself.

"America, open your eyes. No matter what you shall still here with me, dah." Russia muttered softly and then placed a chaste kiss on America's lips. He placed his left hand on America's cheek and used his other hand to pull up a cotton candy colored mini skirt onto America.

"Russia, They will notice that I'm missing." America said calmly as he opened up his pretty blue eyes and looked at Russia intensely.

"Maybe, but will they care that you are missing? Will they even try to find you or would they start a party? Some Nations consider you loud and troublesome." Russia asked innocently while he tilted his head and then kissed America softly on the lips.

"England, Cana-" America started to say, but was cut off by Russia's firm kiss and he felt Russia's tongue invading his mouth.

"I will finish getting you dressed, dah." Russia said to America firmly while smiling a twisted smile. Russia put a long sleeved cotton candy colored shirt over America's head and fixed it to be neat on America. Russia quickly put on his own cotton candy colored skirt and shirt.

"See we match, America. This will be quite fun, dah." Russia muttered calmly into America's left ear and then pulled America into a soft hug holding him in his arms. Russia felt calm as he just held America and wished that America would return the things that Russia felt towards him. America was feeling a bit weary and strange enough as it was Russia just holding him felt alright.

"I will take you to my bedroom again. The sweets are in there." Russia whispered softly and then he carried America in his arms with great ease in a bride style carry. Soon enough Russia was back inside his bedroom and he softly placed America back on his bed. Russia smiled lightly at America sleeping so relaxed on his bed and he resisted temptation of taking America again. Russia opened one of his closest and it was full of Vodka. Russia smiled as he pulled out several bottles of Vodka and placed it on his bedside. Then Russia collected the cotton candy bags that were on the top shelf and placed them onto the floor. Russia walked over to the bedside and had one bottle of Vodka.

"America, Time for some sweets." Russia muttered softly as he placed a light kiss on America's lips and America woke up quickly. Russia handed America a bottle of Vodka and watched as America finished the bottle quickly. Then Russia took off his own shirt and pulled off the frilly pink panties. America watched as Russia grabbing some candy cotton bags and then laying on the bed. Russia opened the candy cotton candy bags one at a time and placed the sweet cotton candy onto himself. America noticed that Russia had cotton candy on his cheeks, chest, between his legs, and on his knees.

"Come, America. Lick, suckle, and eat the cotton candy off of me." Russia said to America in an innocent voice and then he tilted his head slightly to America. Russia smiled when America took off his own shirt and frilly pink panties.

"You wanted us to match in the outfit deportment." America replied simply and then straddled Russia's hips. Russia moaned softly at the feeling of America's bare manhood on his hips and Russia enjoyed it. America licked the cotton candy from Russia's cheeks and then gave him a firm chaste kiss on the lips. America had a half a bottle of Vodka and moved his body to the side so that he has more access to Russia's bare chest.

"A-ah, America." Russia moaned as America begun licking his left nipple and then his right nipple until they were both warm along with being cotton candy free. Russia opened his legs up more and then America flipped Russia's cotton candy colored skirt up lightly.

"Mmmm, America. So good." Russia moaned softly as America was licking his tip and begun to suckle his manhood thoroughly while going up then down. Russia thrusts softly into America's mouth and then moaned lewdly as he came inside of America's mouth. America managed to swallow Russia's juices and then ate the candy cotton off of Russia's knees.

"I want you inside of me, America." Russia muttered out softly and then America sighed lightly, but moved his manhood to Russia's hole rubbing softly. Russia moaned out softly as America slowly went inside of him and begun to lightly thrust inside. America closed his eyes and just kept on with thrusts inside of Russia going faster then faster until he came inside of Russia. Both America and Russia moaned when it happened. America pulled out of Russia and noticed that Russia was blushing.

"Let's shower." Russia muttered softly and he held America's hand gently. Russia and America walked to the bathroom. Once again Russia thoroughly washed himself and America, but this time the only thing they both had on were towels. Russia held America's hand tenderly and once again back in Russia's bedroom. Russia had America on his bare chest and he laid on top of America with his arms wrapped around him. They both had on only white towels around there hips and Russia kissed America lightly on the forehead.

"Let's take a nap, dah." Russia muttered softly and he noticed that America already fell asleep. Russia pulled off their towels and sighed blissfully at feeling of America's bare manhood on his manhood. Russia fell asleep holding America and Russia was smiling happily to himself.

**Please review and Thank You. **


	27. Flowers

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you. Hmm, I have changed my mind about the sex toys. America still won't have a sex toy used on him, but Russia might(Maybe not sure) use one on himself. Anyway I will add more to this later and currently it is 10:57PM. **

Russia woke up first and he felt sticky, but not in a bad way. Russia smiled lightly and then got out of bed despite being very tempted to stay there with America laying below him. However Russia wanted to pick out their outfits before America woke up and he wanted to surprise America just like how he did with those eight rings.

Russia found the perfect outfit and then walked over to the sleeping America. He gently slipped the mini white dress covered in a sunflower print on it over America and softly tugged it down a little bit. He also put some black panties onto America that had all types of roses type.

"Hmm, What should I wear? America loves roses and he seems to be shocked every time I wear girl clothing. I enjoy seeing his shocked and startled expression." Russia muttered to himself softly and then pulled out a mini black dress covered in several type of roses print all over it. He also pulled out white panties with sunflowers all over them. Russia swiftly put on his outfit along with the panties on and then smiled innocently. 'Latvia had better not have failed with getting the kitchen area ready' Russia briefly thought to him and then walked back over to America who was still sound asleep.

"America, Wake up." Russia muttered quietly and then used his tongue to go across America's lips. America woke up and he made a small gasp. It allowed Russia's tongue to invade and explore America's mouth again. To be honest Russia enjoyed it greatly for the taste of America was wonderful, tempting, warm, beautiful, and a lot more. Russia could go on and on about great America tasted, his smell, how America's body felt like, and everything else.

"My dear, America. I have a surprise in the Kitchen for you." Russia said happily to America and noticed that America glanced down then his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is with the sunflower covered dress and you wearing a rose covered one?" America asked causally to Russia and then he felt annoyed when Russia smiled a knowing smile.

"Just think about it, America." Russia replied causally and he watched America his eyes.

"I know what it more than likely deals with Russia. I'm not an idiot. It has something dealing with flowers and—" America answered flatly, but he was broken up from completing his answer by Russia's chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, Let's go." Russia said calmly and then he held America's hand firmly yet softly. Latvia sighed in relief at the fact that everything was ready in the kitchen for Russia and he will more than likely won't be punished. Russia and America arrived into the kitchen. America looked stunned while Russia was smiling happily for Latvia did a good job, but he was more happy about the fact America looked stunned.

"See, America. Sunflowers and Roses go along with each other." Russia commented smoothly as he hugged America and then kissed him gently on the lips. Then Russia broke the kiss and then handed America a Sunflower and a White Rose that were intertwine with each other. Russia smiled happily and then gave a plate of food to America. Russia watched as America ate the food and then went on to eat his own plate of food. Afterwards Russia held America for several moments and felt at peace with America in his arms not able to go away from him.

"Time for the beautiful sunflowers and roses to witness something that will be even more beautiful than themselves." Russia whispered softly into America's right ear and then set him onto the table. America felt Russia's hands on his thighs stroking softly and then the feeling of his panties being slipped off.

"See, Black panties with different rose types." Russia said happily and then lifted America's mini dress up slightly exposing his manhood. Russia watched America as he touched America's manhood with his hand and noticed America's slight intake of more air. This time Russia wanted to see America's face clearly as he used his hand to bring America to climax and hear his pretty moans. Russia used his other hand to slip off his own panties and then showed them to America.

"See, White panties with sunflowers all around." Russia commented lightly as he tossed his panties onto America's panties. Russia slowly stroked America's manhood and enjoying the blush that appeared on America's cheeks as he touched him softly. Russia's fingers rubbed the tip of America's manhood while his whole entire hand rubbed up and down at a faster rate. He enjoyed America's light panting and the fact that it sounds beautiful.

Others would not be able to compete against the sounds that America makes nor could the others ever compete against America's expression filled face. Russia knew that he could never ever get bored with America for the honest truth is America is interesting. Russia also knows that he is completely and utterly in love with America, but he also knew America did not feel the same way yet and Russia did not care for one way or another America will fall in love with him.

"A-ah." America moaned softly as he climaxed and Russia wished that America would moan his name, but he loved America's moans no matter the sound. Russia placed America onto the crimson carpet that Latvia had placed there just like what the note had ordered him to do.

"Mmmm, America. I have an idea." Russia said smoothly as he looked at America in the eyes and then Russia went onto the carpet softly. His hand was between America's legs and his teasing fingers were tickling America's tip. "It will be fun."

Russia parted America's legs and his lips on America's tip, but he also had also own manhood near America's lips. Russia felt America's tongue licking his tip slowly and his lips were closing over his manhood. Russia begun suckling America at a rapid rate and he caused America to climax quickly along with moaning loudly. America picked up the pace and then Russia climaxed inside of America's mouth.

Russia then straddled America's hips and smiled lightly at America's flushed face.

"Hmm, America. I can tell you are still exhausted. We will shower and then take a nap." Russia commented softly as he created friction on America's manhood by rubbing and then Russia stood up holding his hand out for America. America sighed heavily and then he used Russia's hand to get up from the carpet. The shower that America and Russia had together was uneventful along with being quick. Both had towels wrapped around their waist and Russia was carrying America in a bride style carry. America was placed gently onto Russia's bed and he felt Russia's arms wrapped around his face, but America ignored it for he was too exhausted to even care.

"My next gift to you shall be music and dancing." Russia muttered softly and then he too fell asleep.

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	28. Music

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and Thank you. I have added more to this chapter. **

**Warning Long And Personal Author Note**

**Today my older sister was driving (My older sister driving and I was the passenger. There was no drugs, alcohol, or anything like that involved) and then suddenly her (My older sister) car was spinning (went into a complete circle) and then it went into a ditch. Luckily no one was hit, no one was hurt, nothing was damaged, and everyone was alright. **

**The world seemed to be going so fast when it happened, but I did not scream or yell (My older sister had yelled something, but I don't remember. I think it was a cuss word more than likely). I simply said 'Calm down, Sis' meaning it will be alright and my heart remained normal. My eyes did not close, but instead remained opened watching as we were spinning in a circle seeing the tree's, yellow signs, and briefly seeing another car. **

**After the car went into the ditch (The car my older sister was driving and I a passenger), my sister was pretty shaken up about the whole thing, but I was not shaken up at all. I was calm and comforted my older sister (At least nothing was damaged, no one was hurt, and other such things) then we got out of the car. I looked her car over and the tires were just stuck. I told my sister 'It's Alright, The tires are just stuck, and there is no damage at all.'**

**Luckily there were some kind people and they helped us get the car unstuck. I was the one saying 'Thank You' to them since my older sister was still shaky. Luckily it was muddy in the ditch otherwise might have hit the tree. Then who knows what would have happened (Nothing good), but through it all I was mainly just worried about my sister (Even when the car was spinning and not thinking about myself). **

**Her car will be going to be checked sometime tomorrow and see what is wrong with the car. Seat belts are important and both of us wore them (Not a single scratch on us). After the car was unstuck and out onto the road. I held my sister's hand for a moment and then told her firmly 'It will be Alright.' This all happened between 2:35PM through 2:55PM today (June 10****th**** 2010). **

**I worry about the ones I care about before myself. I would have added more earlier, but I was not in the mood after that happened plus my sister was still a bit shaken along with going with the 'What If' Questions (Along with saying it the car had hit the tree's then I would have more than likely been injured or worse, but I waved her off at that since that didn't happen.). **

**Sorry about the long Author note, but I felt it was needed. Anyway Current Time of Posting Up This Chapter is 11:12PM**

Russia woke up first and he decided to let America sleep a little bit longer. Russia smiled softly as he set up the music that will played as he and America dances. It did not take Russia too long to set up the music and onward to getting the outfits.

"What should we wear?" Russia asked himself while having his head slightly tilted and looking at the innocently sleeping America. Russia smiled as he picked out a mini black dress with sleeves that were short sleeved and feeling like silk for America. For himself he picked short black shorts and a short sleeve black shirt. Russia quickly, but quietly dressed America and then himself. America was woken up by Russia's soft kiss and then heard some music playing. Russia smiled lightly and then grabbed America's hand.

"Let us Dance." Russia said happily and he danced closely with America. Russia noticed that with one hand America was drinking some Vodka and then he smiled lightly for America is being silly after all the Vodka will cause America to be drunk. After several songs that was when the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay started playing and America was drunk. Russia noticed that America looked depressed and then he lightly frowned for America was suppose to be having fun dancing, but Russia thought about it.

"Don't think of England, dah." Russia said in a chilling voice, but then America looked at him with emotionless blue eyes that were slightly glazed over from the Vodka. Then Russia noticed that a single and lonely tear drop fell from America's eye, but that was the only one. Russia felt cold, empty, and sad when he saw America's single tear rolling down his cheeks. America had more Vodka and then he smiled brightly when he looked at Russia.

"Russia, Russia. Rush ha. Funny, Funny. Bunny, honey. Whatcha doing? Are you gonna fuck, fucky, fuck, and fuck me?" America asked while giggling and staring Russia in the eyes.

"No, America. I will not do that sort of thing with you tonight. I wish to be remembered and not to be forgotten by you. I will hold you, Kiss you, and cuddle with you, but in your own words. I will not fuck you." Russia stated calmly as he pulled America into a hug and held him softly.

"Oh, Russia. You cussed. Man, you sounded so cute!" America said happily while giggling and clinging onto Russia. Russia blushed and then he smiled in a shy manner.

"Thank you, America." Russia muttered softly and then looked at America's eager blue eyes.

"Say it again, please?" America asked in a slurred way and then giggled lightly.

"I will not fuck you tonight." Russia replied while his cheeks were blushing and America was giggling helplessly for it was hilarious yet somehow cute hearing Russia cuss. America then wrapped his arms around Russia's arms and then smiled happily.

"Russia, That sounded so damn adorable." America muttered in a slurred voice and then kissed Russia on the cheeks softly. Russia felt his heart beating faster and his cheeks were turning red.

"You know, Russia. Sometimes Politicians act like someone trying to get laid. Trying to get into your pants or skirt or whatever the hell. Promises, promises all types of them and speeches too. Then after you agree and afterwards you find out that you got completely fucked over. Oh, I didn't mean I would take responsibility for taking your virginity I meant that I wouldn't. Oh, I didn't say that we would marry. I meant that we would never marry. Oh, I didn't say that I would pay for it." America rambled on while giggling and Russia listened with amusement. Russia waited for America to go on and after one last giggle he managed to go on.

"You feel like a used slut and you didn't even get paid. Then you think that whichever Politician regardless of gender was a complete and utter whore." America said while giggling and clinging to Russia.

"So your Politicians are whores?" Russia asked in amusement while smiling and holding back a chuckle for America is so very funny.

"Well, I do not know. I don't bother with their personal life. It is too damn confusing and stuff." America replied happily and then gave Russia a kiss on the right cheek.

"Anything else, America?" Russia asked in a calm voice and he looked at America's flushed face.

"Then there are the illegal people. There are rules and stuff, but their pissing all over them. I mean know that some people just love the United States Of America, but damnit all I'm not a slut. I would rather be a whore and get paid. I mean a really really high class one not a cheap and ugly one. After all I'm the America The Fucking Beautiful for goodness sake." America rambled on and looking at Russia with glazed eyes.

"The world loves me when they need me, but after I help them some of the time I'm like a whore being tossed out onto the street for not being good enough along with hardly so much as a damn 'Thank You For Saving Our Ass'." America said in a sad voice and he was clinging more onto Russia.

"Plus some of my own people hate me. Not a lot, but it breaks my heart because I love every single last one of them since they are my people. I just can't hate them and it is like a one sided love, but nothing sexual." America rambled on and his voice was getting slightly high pitched. Russia held America tightly and then kissed him on the top of his blond hair.

"Some of them don't even know the National Flower or that there is even one for the United States of America. I can understand not knowing all fifty states, but not even knowing the National Flower. I want to give up so badly at times, but I can't for I'm America." America muttered softly and then Russia picked America up in a bride style carry. America was softly placed onto the bed and then Russia went to America's side holding him close.

"I won't let you give up. I will keep you safe." Russia whispered tenderly into America's right ear and he knew that America was sound asleep.

**Please Review and Thank.**


	29. Santa

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning Personal Author Note (Not related to FanFic)**

**On June 13 2010 I found out that my female dog (Suzzy) died because of a snake bite. I was out of town with my dad and my little cousin (My sister had work so she had to stay home) June 11****th**** through June 13****th**** 2010. It happened June 12****th**** 2010 and I was not informed of what happened until I was back home (I was looking forward to seeing my three puppies, my dog, and four cats.). I cried (I did not make any noise at all only had tears rolling down my cheeks and my heart hurt a lot.) a lot when I found out and my eyes were burning. So I was not really in the mood to write my FanFic and all that stuff. However I will not ditch this Fanfic and leave the readers hanging for that would not be nice or right. **

**Please review and Thank you. About 18 chapters left in this Fanfic. **

Russia woke up and loved the feeling of America cuddling him so softly. America was still sleeping and he was clinging to warmth. Russia smiled lightly and then gave America a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, America. Your lips are so warm." Russia muttered quietly and then got out of bed leaving America still under the blanket. Russia hummed as he gathered up an outfit for America and noticed that America looked confused. Russia had chosen a silky red mini skirt, candy cane printed Panties/Bra, and a short sleeve mid-drift showing silky green shirt. Along with a white choker, a Santa Claus hat, and a pair of black thin high heeled shoes.

"Strip, dah." Russia said innocently as he tilted his head towards America and heard a tired sigh. Russia watched as America striped at a fast pace and noticed that America was naked along with being on the edge of the bed looking so tempting, but Russia resisted. Russia placed the Candy Cane printed Bra onto America and then smiled lightly to himself. Then Russia pulled up the Candy Cane printed Panties onto America and then tenderly kissing the back of America's knees making them shake slightly. America saw Russia pulling up the silky red mini skirt and felt his thighs being caressed softly by Russia's hands.

Russia placed the shirt onto America and then he put the white choker on for America. America felt Russia's hands caressing his feet and it didn't help that America was kind of ticklish, but he managed to bit his own lip to keep from laughing. Russia smiled at America's expression, but did not ponder long for he decided to put the black thin high heeled shoes onto America's feet. Then Russia stood up and pulled America into a gentle hug.

"I need no gift. Ко мне Вы - лучший подарок, который я дал мне непосредственно. Я люблю Вас." Russia whispered calmly into America's right ear and then gently blew into America's ear. America kept himself from giggling because it really tickles and so far Russia has no idea that tickles.

"What do you want Russia." America said firmly and looked Russia in the eyes. For the first time America noticed that Russia's violet eyes were pretty, but then he shook his head firmly.

"America, America. You are so silly sometimes. Я люблю Вас" Russia muttered softly and then hugged America in a firm yet gentle hug. Russia's right hand wandered down America's backside and softly groped him on the bottom feeling the silkiness of America's red skirt. America could not hold back a gasp from the sudden groping that he received from Russia.

"You are beautiful, dah." Russia muttered softly and briefly thought to himself 'Anyone who says otherwise is a complete and utter fool.' Russia kissed America on the right cheek and then kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. America felt himself being gently pushed down onto the bed and being kissed lightly on the lips. Russia loved seeing America blush and it was a light one. No one has ever treated America so softly and gently or loving in his whole entire life. Russia was confusing America and making his head hurt from thinking.

"You are so warm. I have a gift for you. You can dress me in whatever you wish for me to wear. Afterwards you and I will have some cookies that Latvia made for us. They are Christmas cookies." Russia said to America happily and then Russia smiled brightly at America.

America walked over to the closest and begun picking out an outfit for Russia. When America showed Russia the outfit and watched as Russia smiled lightly.

"Now dress me, dah." Russia commented causally as he watched America sighing lightly and briefly pouting. America put the crimson panties onto Russia and then placing the dark blue bra onto him. Russia smiled as America put the white tank top onto him and Russia's bra strap was showing, but Russia did not care about that fact only that America is dressing him. America quickly slipped the dark blue mini skirt covered in golden star prints all around the skirt onto Russia and he noticed that Russia looked happy.

"I'm wearing your colors, America. I like it a lot, dah." Russia said calmly as he smiled at America who looked like he was sulking for he had thought Russia wouldn't like it.

"When do we eat cookies?" America asked smoothly as he recovered from the disappointment of Russia actually liking the colors that he had chosen out. Russia smiled fondly at America and then held his hand as he guided America to the kitchen where the cookies are waiting to be eaten. America noticed that the cookies were tree shaped along with having star shapes and that there was frosting on them too.

"I will feed you some cookies, dah." Russia said innocently to America and then kissed him tenderly on the lips. Russia hand fed America several cookies and he did not tell America that there was some Vodka in each cookie. Russia had some eggnog with Vodka to drink and then he gave some of it to America.

"I'll have some Christmas music for us to dance and listen to." Russia stated smoothly as he hit the play button and begun leading America into a dance. Russia and America danced until it was almost lunch time.

"Christmas time is over. Valentine Afternoon will be starting soon and I will help you get ready for it." Russia said happily and then he smiled gently when he saw America tilting his head in confusion. Russia grabbed America's hand softly and guided him back to the bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Russian Translation**

**Ко мне Вы - лучший подарок, который я дал мне непосредственно. Я люблю Вас. (To me you are the best gift that I gave to myself. I love you.)**


	30. Heart

**Today is my Birthday (June 15) and now I'm 19 years old. I added more to the previous chapter. ****I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. June 16 2010, I bought the Toy Story 3 Game and it is pretty additive. Went to the movie threater with my sister (She is older than me) and saw Prince Of Persia The Forgotten Sands (It was a pretty good movie, Better than what I thought it would be).**

**Warning Non-Con**

Russia placed America flat on the bed after taking off those high heeled black shoes and then he smiled happily when America rolled his eyes in annoyance. Russia slipped off the Candy Can printed panties off of America and he moved his mouth towards America's manhood. America bit down on his own lip as he felt Russia's soft and gentle kiss on his tip. Russia slowly removed America's short sleeve mid-drift showing silky green shirt and then unhooked the Candy Cane Printed Bra off of America. America felt Russia flipping up his silky red mini skirt and he felt Russia's trailing kisses onto his neck after removing the white choker. Russia made sure to be nice and gentle as he trailed kisses all over America's neck.

America felt Russia's lips moving to his chest and feeling the tender kisses that were being placed everywhere. Russia smiled when he heard America's soft moan and he decided to lick America's right nipple teasingly. America felt one of Russia's hands wrapped around him and stroking him slowly with his fingers roaming all around. Russia stopped licking America's nipples and instead he looked at America's flushed face enjoying the sight of it. Russia moved away from America and then he smiled innocently at him.

"I should get your outfit out of the closest and then onto you. I'm positive that it will look cute on you, dah. Remove the rest of your outfit, dah." Russia commented lightly and then he noticed that America's manhood had settled down on it's own. Russia could not tell America in English that he loves him for he did not think that he could stand being rejected and knowing his feelings are not returned.

America sighed softly and then closed his eyes after stripping off the rest of his outfit. Russia smiled to himself as he went to the closest and begun taking out America's next outfit.

"I'll keep it simple." Russia said while smiling happily at America and noticed the disbelief look on America's face. Russia put a choker that felt like silk and the color was white onto America's slender neck that tempted Russia to cover in more soft kisses, but he resisted. America watched as Russia slipped the silk white gloves that reaches to the elbows onto him and he saw that Russia kissed his hand. Russia put the spaghetti strap white shirt with a huge red heart print middle of it onto America and he smiled when America had a barely there annoyed look in those pretty blue eyes. Russia run his pointing finger lightly across America's lips and then he placed a chaste kiss on America's lips.

"Almost done." Russia muttered faintly into America's right ear and then kissed his ear. Russia slipped a three layered mini skirt up to America's hips, the first layer was red, the next layer was a dark pink, the last layer was white, and it went down to America's mid thigh. America sighed heavily as Russia placed black boot that were an inch below the knees and those boots had a bit of a heel to them.

"Two things left, America." Russia commented causally as he put some sparkling white eye shadow onto America's eye lids and then putting watermelon flavored lip stick onto America's lips. Russia stripped off his own clothing and went to the closest to pick out an outfit. America noticed Russia putting on white panties, slipping on a light pink dress with long and wide sleeves. The light pink dress only went to Russia's mid thigh and America looked away from Russia. Russia applied cherry flavored lip stick onto his own lips and it made his lips look crimson.

"What are you planning, Russia?" America asked causally and he did not see Russia's amused smile.

"Just wait and see, dah." Russia replied cheerfully and then he hugged America enjoying the natural warmth that America has that anyone else could feel on America's skin.

"Wait and see what Russia?" America asked in a mocking voice and he felt a bit of regret when Russia's violet eyes seemed to look sad. Russia blinked and then tilted his head to America.

"America, I-" Russia begun to say to America, but he broke himself off for he knew America would more than likely will reject his words. Instead Russia kissed America on the lips with passion and his hand roamed up America's skirt. He loved America's light gasp and his tongue slipped inside exploring America's mouth. Russia's fingers were teasing America's entrance and his hand kept on tenderly groping America's bottom. America was on the bed and Russia was on top of him. Russia's knee was between America's legs and slowly spreading those legs. Russia broke the kiss and he enjoyed the sight of America looking flushed. Russia swiftly removed his white panties and had his manhood onto America's rubbing tenderly.

"America, I love seeing your face." Russia whispered quietly to himself and America did not hear him. Russia's manhood slowly went inside of America and he found that America was still tight just as tight when he first had him. America lost track of how many times Russia went inside of him and how much Russia made him come onto his hand. America didn't pay attention and before he knew it they were both in the shower. Russia drying him off and he did not see Russia's worried expression. America blinked when he smelled food and that was when Russia smiled faintly. Russia couldn't say the words 'I was worried about you', 'I love you', and 'Stay with me forever' in English only in Russian. Instead Russia just had America sit down on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around America's waist.

"It is lunch time, America." Russia said calmly and then smiled lightly when America glanced down.

"I'm only wearing a towel." America said slowly and then he tilted his head slightly.

"Don't worry we will be wearing something after lunch." Russia commented lightly and begun feeding America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	31. Angel

**I added more to the 'Heart' chapter. Thank You For Reviewing. Please Review and Thank You. **

**WARNING LONG PERSONAL NOTE**

**On June 17****th ****2010 I found out that I passed the grade, but I failed Chemistry (So when the school year starts up again, I will have two sciences) and I can't fail any subject at all when school starts up…. **

**On June 18****th**** I was busy with house work and other such things too tired to type.**

**On June 19****th**** 2010, A poor dog was dragged on the street by someone driving a trunk. (Turns out said dog decided jump out of the bed of the trunk and it was either stuck or on a chain. The man driving the trunk didn't notice it until about a block.). My dad figured it might not have been on purpose, He know the guy sort of, and found the man looking panicked over his dog. My dad had the guy wait in our yard and gave him some corn starch (Helps stop the bleeding for dogs) for the dog. I saw the dog and the left side of the dog's leg (Front and back) it was to the bone. The mouth and belly were bleeding a bit. I feel really sorry for that poor dog and I hope that the dog will be okay. That is why the safest place for a dog is to be in the back seat of the vehicle not the bed of the trunk (Sometimes, Dogs will want to jump out, or by mistake choke themselves. Best not to risk it and just have the Dog in the back seat not the bed of a trunk.). **

"America, we will go out for dinner." Russia said calmly and America just stared blankly at him for a moment before glaring at him.

"We are still in towels and it is cold out there." America replied sharply as he glared at Russia and then America noticed that Russia was still smiling happily.

"Worry not, America. I will pick something out for you. We will go to your bedroom." Russia commented lightly as he held America's hand and walked to the bedroom. America laid down on his bed and decided to take a quick nap while Russia sorts out the outfits. Russia hummed to himself as he quickly picked out the outfits and then looked towards the bed seeing America sleeping.

"My adorable, America." Russia muttered to himself softly and then moved towards America while carrying the outfit he chose for America. The outfit was a white dress with beautiful sunflowers printed all over the dress. The dress was down to America's knees and the sleeves were wide along with being long. Russia smiled happily as he dressed America and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Russia quickly dressed himself in a black dress with beautiful roses prints that were each a different color all around the dress. The dress was down to Russia's knees and the sleeves were wide along with being long.

"Wake up, America." Russia whispered tenderly into America's right ear and then gave his ear a quick kiss. America quickly opened his eyes and stared at Russia with confusion showing in his lovely blue eyes. Russia smiled lightly and then helped America up from the bed. America was pulled into a soft and firm hug by Russia. He felt Russia's lips tenderly kissing his neck and not being rough at all about it.

"Russia, What is your plan?" America asked calmly and he felt Russia's lips move away from his neck. Russia gently kissed America on the lips and he still hugged America.

"The Kitchen should be ready by now, America. We will go now, dah." Russia commented causally as he broke the hug and instead held America's hand. America sighed heavily and he decided to just go with it instead of asking Russia any questions.

**Please Review and Thank You. Sorry for the short chapter, but it does happen at times.**


	32. Mistake

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. On June 20****th**** 2010 I was busy since it was Father's Day (I call is Dad's Day). Anyway Thank you to those that have reviewed and to those that wished me a Happy Birthday.**

Lithuania sighed to himself lightly and he had everything ready. To be honest he did not know how much more that he can take before he breaks and gives up all hope of being free from Russia. Daily being given orders, requests, chores, cooking, and everything else. The worst part is if Lithuania fails in any type of way and that is when Russia smiles innocently before doing something that is very painful to Lithuania. He just can not stop Russia no matter how much he tries for Russia is too strong and the fact that he himself had let himself become so weak. It was pitiful and Lithuania hated it so badly that at times he wished that he was no longer of this world. Would anyone miss Lithuania? He blinked his eyes and tried to stop this over powering sense of depression, but it is too late. For that depression has sunk it's icy grip all the way into his blood stream and into his very veins.

"I miss Poland." Lithuania muttered quietly to himself and then he felt his eyes going slightly teary, but Lithuania told himself to be brave and think of a way to escape from Russia or force Russia to get rid of him. His people's suicide rate is one of the highest in the world and Lithuania knew it was doubtful that the rate would decrease. He wished that somehow that Russia will let him go or just kill him before he becomes as twisted or more twisted than Russia. Why can he not simply fade away and no longer exist to be free from Russia's twisted cruelness?

"It's not easy for a Nation to die." Lithuania whispered to himself softly in a haunted voice and then he heard the door open up quietly. Russia was standing there holding hands with America and smiling innocently at Lithuania, but he could see that Russia's underlining meaning was 'America Is Mine'. Lithuania sighed heavily to himself and he was about to leave the room, but Russia stopped him for a moment and then handed him a note to read when he leaves from their sight. Always having to do something for Russia and hell to pay if he screws it up, but lately Lithuania has gone tired of everything for it seems like each day brings some new sorrow. He wished that Poland was here being his ditzy self and yes he even misses his voice. Yet at the same time glad that Poland can't see what a sorry state he is in because of what Russia has done to him over the years and turning him into what he is today.

Lithuania decided to go his room to where he had some several bottles of Vodka located and lately he has been drinking more of it slowly increasing. It started out with just one bottle of Vodka before Russia captured America and then it turned into three bottles of Vodka. Currently Lithuania does not bother counting how many bottles of Vodka he goes through one day now a days and going deeper into depression. He wished that Russia had not captured America and it is pure agony knowing that America is suffering along with knowledge that he himself had increased that suffering for such selfish reasons wanting to feel that warm comfort. Why did America have to be so warm and wonderful? Now that he has felt it and tasted it that has left him with longing to feel it again. Lithuania hated himself deeply for wanting to do such a thing to America again and there was no exuse such as it being Russia's order.

'Lithuania, I will be at a meeting. Take care of America and do not let him harm himself. From, Russia' Lithuania mentally read the note and then sighed heavily for Russia knows it will be pure hell seeing America again. Not because America, but because Lithuania felt guilty every time he so much as looks at America. For having these thoughts, wanting America, and believing him to be very beautiful. Lithuania lowers his head and let's his tears fall quietly. He picked up a bottle of Vodka and started to slowly drink it, but in time picked up the pace.

America watched as Lithuania left and looked at Russia who looked innocent, but he knew there was something beneath it and at this point of time found himself not caring. Russia held America close and then kissed him on the cheeks. America was still being held as Russia sat down onto the chair and then pulled him onto his lap. Then America noticed two plates of food and Vodka bottles all around the table. Along with the table cloth being part white and the other part black, but on both sides having roses print all around it.

"Now open up, dah." Russia said softly into his right ear and he forced himself not to giggle for it tickles, but refused to let Russia know that fact. America was fed slowly and gently by Russia who seemed to enjoy giving him food. Russia ate his food and then set America down onto the chair beside him. Then America had a bottle of Vodka and seemed to be in a race with Russia trying to have the most Vodka, but in the end it was a tie. Leaving America rather drunk and Russia was not feeling on bit drunk.

"Silly, America. Remember it is my fuel, dah." Russia muttered lightly and picked America up in a rather careful manner. He carried America to Lithuania's bedroom and then placed him onto the bed. Russia noticed that America was already closing his eyes and Lithuania's bathroom light was on. He sighed heavily and then went off to the meeting. After Russia left and closed the door that was when America's lovely blue eyes reopened slowly then blinking to himself. He giggled to himself and then walked to the bathroom without knocking just opening it up. Then America saw a scene which completely stopped his giggles and turned him into a serious drunk no longer giddy, but instead full of worry and his heart felt as if it stopped for a moment.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	33. Taking

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. WARNING Self Harm and Drunk/Comfort Sex.**

America walked over towards Lithuania who was on the toilet lid holding a small sword and not noticing that America was there at all only focused on cutting his other wrist to forget about his depression to feel as if he has control over something. Lithuania had a strong want and need to have some kind of control that did not hurt others.

"Liet, Stop it." America managed to slur out and grabbed Lithuania from cutting his other wrist. He was shocked to see America and dropped his small sword to the white tiles that were now stained crimson with blood. Lithuania gasped when he saw tears in America's beautiful blue eyes and felt guilty for being the cause of it. His wrist that he had cut that had been bleeding was slowly stopping and Lithuania felt America's lips on it giving it a small kiss. Oddly enough it did not hurt and the cut was slowly healing. He felt America's tears on his cut wrist and the tender kisses being place there.

Lithuania felt tears welling up in his own eyes and he let them fall slowly onto America's blond hair. Here America was helping him despite how he wronged him and wanting to fix his wrist using tears along with those tender kisses. Lithuania felt he didn't deserve his kindness or his help for he couldn't even forgive himself for the wrongs that he did to America.

"America, I'm sorry." Lithuania whispered softly and he wondered if America heard him. His wrist no longer hurt and then he felt America's arms around his waist hugging him gently. It was not like when Russia held or hugged him, the feeling of coldness, and sheer terror. Lithuania felt incredibly warm, safe, but most of all happy to be cared about yet his heart clenched in guilt for he felt unworthy of it.

"It will alright, Liet. I don't want you hurting." America managed to say to him and Lithuania decided to believe America. He felt unworthy, but America still cared about him that must mean something. Lithuania sighs lightly and then looked at his wrist that was all healed up now. America wanted to give him comfort and make him want to keep on living. After all he is a Hero and his duty is save people even from themselves. Lithuania was still slightly drunk and he noticed that America's eyes were still glazed over which means he is still pretty drunk. They walked out of the bathroom and America held his hand lightly. Lithuania laid down on his bed and he wanted to sleep, but that was in vain for America was looking worried about him with those blue eyes full of concern.

"America, I'm alright." Lithuania whispered softly, but he and America knew it was a lie. Then Lithuania felt America's soft lips on his kissing him softly and that was when he had his hand on the back of America's blond hair gently pushing him farther into kissing. America's mouth opened and Lithuania's tongue slowly entered carefully exploring every part of his mouth savoring the taste of pure freedom. When someone has a taste of freedom they always long for more and more of it.

America's hand was clumsily unbuttoning Lithuania's night shirt and moaned as he managed to run his tongue against Lithuania's. His tongue went into Lithuania's mouth and tenderly exploring every bit of his mouth muffling Lithuania's moans that were of pleasure not of pain. America broke the kiss and then lightly kissing Lithuania's neck. After a few kisses on Lithuania's neck his tongue traveled down to the cold nipples and choosing to bring warmth first to the right one.

"Hmm, America. So good." Lithuania muttered softly as he felt America's tongue on his right nipple and feeling those hands gently pulling down his night pajama bottoms. Lithuania arched up onto America's hand and grateful that tonight he did not wear any underwear. He wanted America to take him so badly that his body was growing impatience, but forced himself to wait for it is America to decide whether or not to have him.

Lithuania felt America's tongue traveling between his legs and right away he parted his legs eagerly awaiting for that warm mouth to take his length inside, but he did not thrust into America's mouth despite wanting to do it. Then he felt it the feeling of his length the hotness and wonderfulness that is America suckling at an even pace, but Lithuania wanted him to go faster.

"Mmm, America. Faster please." Lithuania moaned in pleasure as he sped up the pace and brought him to climax. America licked off all of the juices from him and then laid on top of Lithuania chest to chest. He made the mistake of looking at those beautiful blue eyes and seeing the desperation of wanting to help, but most of all he knew for a fact America was trying to be a hero and save him from going into a depression along with stopping him from shedding his own blood. Lithuania could almost cry for America is truly America the beautiful and brave trying to do this for him.

"Please don't cry, Liet." America managed to say and his eyes were still dazed. Lithuania felt his own length harden from the feeling of America's manhood slowly rubbing up and down.

"America, please enter me." Lithuania said softly while avoiding looking him in the eyes and opened up legs farther apart. He felt the slow and painless entrance of America's length inside of him. Unlike Russia who normally made it painful, rough, and humiliating. He wanted no needed for America to fill him up inside and Lithuania wanted forget the pain that Russia has done. To be honest Russia had made him a bit fearful of touch, but most of the time he can hide it and yet with America he wanted to be touched that the longing along with the sheer want is so incredibly painful. Lithuania moaned in pleasure as he felt the pace increase and the warmth that was spreading throughout his body.

He placed his hands onto America's bottom and started caressing it teasingly allowing some on his fingers between America's crack. His fingers not entering just gently teasing and he heard the soft moan from America. He wanted to give America pleasure too and not be completely selfish. Lithuania moaned lewdly as he felt America's hitting that spot again and then hearing the breathless moan as America climaxed inside of him. He moaned in loss as he felt America exiting, but then pulled into a soft hug by him and Lithuania was on his lap.

"America, I want you so badly. It hurts and pains me deeply." Lithuania whispered in a sad voice and he was surprised when America kissed his cheeks licking away the tears.

"Tastes bitter, but I hate seeing you so sad." America muttered gently and then laid down onto the bed with Lithuania on top of him. He knew that America was still drunk and more likely will forget all of this by morning, but also knowing that America loves being a Hero and saving people regardless of the price. Lithuania kissed him on the lips and then kissing his neck making hickies not giving a damn of what Russia will do for there is nothing worse that he could ever do. Then he had America's legs parted and placed them onto his own shoulder's not America's for he wanted to have complete access.

Lithuania teasingly licked America's tip and enjoying the moans that came from those marvelous lips. He opened his mouth and then begun taking America's manhood inside. Enjoying the uncontrollable moans that came from America's lips and started suckling at a fast rate causing those hips to buckle, but he did not mind for it only showed how much America was loving it. Before long he felt the warm and sweet juices of America filling up his mouth. Lithuania swallowed everything and licked every inch of his length causing America to become hard again along with moaning lewdly.

He was tempted to take America's length inside his mouth again, but wanted to give him more please. America's legs were placed down onto the bed and still parted enough for him to do what he wanted to America. Lithuania went between America's legs and licked his hole teasingly making America giggle for it tickled. He smiled softly at hearing the innocent giggle and then had his tongue enter inside of him. America giggled over and over again for it felt funny, but yet good. Lithuania's tongue exited and he heard a moan of disappointed, but then licked his fingers and had one finger enter inside of America. He watched as those legs parted more and how America arched his back. Then he had two more fingers enter and had all three fingers moving inside of America stretching it so that when he entered there should be no pain.

At last Lithuania fingers exited from America's hole and he slowly moved his length between America's legs. He had his manhood tease it and then slowly made his way in while he had his lips on America's right nipple having his tongue licking. Lithuania had one hand tenderly on America's bottom groping and the other hand on America's hard on slowly stroking it. His pace inside of him was slow at first, but it increased quickly and he heard every one of America's moans. Lithuania climaxed as soon as he had America to the edge first which had them both come at the same time.

He kept on going in and out of America, climaxing inside of him until he was sure that his juices inside of America overflowed onto the outside, and that was when Lithuania exited out of America who was moaning in pleasure. Lithuania straddled America's chest and begun rubbing in a fast manner feeling as his bottom was carssed by America. He came over and over onto his chest. Then Lithuania brought his length close to America's mouth and sure enough it was licked by the tempting tongue of America. Soon his manhood was completely inside of America's mouth and his juices overflowed dripping from America's lips that were swollen.

Lithuania was tired and he knew America was feeling sleepy too. He watched as America fell asleep and then Lithuania pulled him into his arms. America's bottom was close to Lithuania's length and his back was to Lithuania's chest. He had his legs wrapped around America's and on arm across America's chest. His another arm was below America's waist and he had his hand covering America's manhood. Lithuania fell asleep and felt as if everything in the world was alright, but also felt warm and so very much so alive. In his sleep Lithuania stroked America's length with his hand and doing it slowly. While his manhood was going in and out of America. America's legs were spread apart and he was moaning softly in his sleep. They were covered by the blanket and it went on for hours.

Russia sighed heavily to himself as he thought 'What a long meeting and the traveling was such a pain. I best check up on my America.' He causally walked into Lithuania's bedroom and saw that America was being held by Lithuania. Russia bit his own lip and then slowly pulled the blanket off. He saw Lithuania in his sleep going in and out of America. Along with having his hand stroking America's length and seeing that America's legs were spread apart. Russia knew that they were both asleep and he should of known better than trusting Lithuania with America. He pulled the blanket back up and feeling numb while leaving Lithuania's bedroom. Russia felt cold and feeling betrayed. He did not like this feeling and wondered why Lithuania betrayed his trust.

Russia walked to his own bedroom and then locked the door quietly. He let his tears ran down his cheeks and feeling his heart hurt terribly for America was taken by someone who was not him. There was not a sound as Russia let his tears fall and not caring that his eyes felt as if they were burning. His beautiful and marvelous America being taken by Lithuania. America the one who he loves and the one that he wants to stay with him forever. He was not upset up by America, but by Lithuania who more than likely tricked him. Knowing about America's weakness for saving people and wanting to help.

"Lithuania, You shall pay for this dearly. Taking what belongs to me and trying to take him from me. I will not allow it. You will regret it, dah. I will make sure of it." Russia whispered in an innocent voice while smiling a twisted smile that promised that there will be no mercy. He wiped his tear stained cheeks and then walked out his bedroom with a smile no longer were his eyes full of tears. Now those violet eyes were full of cold rage and determination instead of shedding his sorrow. Russia smiled lightly as he went out of his house and planning to pay Poland a private visit.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	34. Phoenix

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I added a lot more to the chapter 'Taking'. **

**Warning Non-Con**

Russia easily walked into Poland's pink house and located the bedroom that contained a sleeping Poland who was talking in his sleep. Before doing anything else Russia made sure to lock the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. He smiled innocently and then begun to quietly handcuff both of Poland's wrists to the bed along with having those wrists tied together by a red silk rope. Russia cut Poland's pink sleeping shirt off and then used a black blindfold to make it so Poland will not be able to see anything. He moved off the bed and then grabbed a bag full of toys that he recently purchased just to use on Poland.

"I wonder Poland if you will rise up from the ashes like a phoenix again, dah?" Russia asked himself softly as he stared at Poland coldly and then tilted his head to the side. After a few moments of quietness that was when he opened the bag and decided that he might as well start now even though Poland is sleeping. Just like how America was sleeping and being taken by Lithuania who knows how many times.

Russia dumped the bag onto the pink carpet and then opened up the package containing a pink dildo that was meant to feel like a real penis. Then he opened all of the other toys and laid them out. He has no plans of having his length going inside of Poland unless it was necessary instead planning to use these toys on him and humiliate him. Russia spread Poland's leg apart easily and then handcuffed them apart to make things easy. He put a cock ring onto Poland's penis and the run the dildo went and down the length making it hard before stopping seeing that now it was throbbing. Russia put a gag into Poland's mouth making sure to have it on vibrate and the shaped was of a real manhood, but bright pink in color. He felt him stirring from sleep and begun putting nipple clumps onto Poland then a small vibrater on top of them.

Russia smiled innocently as he touched Poland's thighs and then decided to harshly have the pink dildo enter inside of Poland's hole. He heard a muffled scream, but Russia did not care and pushed the vibrate button on the dildo. To be honest he never did such things to Poland and maybe that is why he kept on coming back. Russia smiled softly and planned to show Lithuania that anyone can be broken along with completely breaking Lithuania. Then maybe Lithuania would keep his hands and other parts from America? Yet then again he could give Lithuania away to Poland, but there would be a price to paid.

"I will break you, dah." Russia whispered softly and then saw as Poland's hard on was still throbbing painfully. He smiled in a twisted manner before he begun to teasing lick Poland's tip and hearing a muffled pained moan. Russia removed the cock ring and then held Poland's length in a manner so that he could not release. He licked it slowly and making sure that Poland couldn't come. Russia heard Poland's muffled moans of pain and saw how his thighs parted more. He pushed the dildo more inside of Poland until only a little was left outside and heard the muffled lewd moan along with seeing Poland arching upward.

"Such a little slut just like Lithuania." Russia muttered to himself as he let go and moved his length onto Poland's manhood rubbing just slightly before feeling Poland's release. He begun moving up and down creating friction hearing Poland's muffled moans of pleasure not knowing the cause of it was Russia just going with the flow. Then Russia smiled innocently as he removed the penis gag and threw it to the ground wanting to hear Poland. He stopped rubbing and then went between Poland's legs holding his length so there would be no release. Poland groaned and then Russia causally removed the moving pink dildo. He moved from between Poland's legs and released his hold onto the length allowing Poland to come.

"Poland, You are easier than Lithuania. At least he put up a fight unlike you." Russia whispered coldly into Poland's left ear and he watched as Poland turned deathly pale.

"It can't be you, Russia." Poland whispered fearfully and he could not see a thing. Russia smiled mockingly as he took off Poland's blind fold and watched as those eyes went wide in pure terror. In the end after hours of using sex toys on Poland, humiliating Poland, making his scream, making him cry, making him beg, and all sorts of things it left Poland's eyes looking dead, but never did Russia enter Poland with his manhood. Nor did he give Poland a blow job and Russia did not allow Poland's lips near his length.

"Now let's go to my house, dah. Lithuania and America should be awake by now." Russia said innocently as he released Poland and then quickly rinsed him off. In a short time Poland dried off and then dressed in all black instead of bright colors. Russia had already cleaned himself off and looked as if he did not do anything to Poland. He carried Poland off like a sack of potatoes and Russia smiled innocently for he was positive that Lithuania would enjoy being able to see Poland.

Meanwhile Lithuania woke up first and felt incredibly guilty before deciding to carry America to the bathroom so that he could rinse him off along with himself. He was not surprised that America was still fast asleep and making sure to have America dressed along with having himself dressed. Lithuania wondered where Russia could be at right now and then he felt a cold chill run down his back. He sighed heavily to himself and had a bad feeling, but ignored it instead focused on waking America up from his slumber.

"Hey, Lithuania. Man my head hurts a lot and what happened to Russia?" America asked calmly as he held his head and then blinked slowly. Lithuania sighed heavily and he knew that America would forget all about what had happened between them, but still he betrayed America again and somehow feeling as if Russia not appearing means he knows it. Lithuania and America walked to the kitchen first they noticed Russia, but then saw what Russia was carrying.

"Poland." Lithuania whispered in a horror filled voice and tears started welling up as Russia dropped Poland carelessly onto the floor as if he was just a toy being tossed away by a child. America watched with wide eyes as he stared at Poland and then he glared at Russia full of fire in his blue eyes.

"Now, Lithuania. You are childish for taking and then thinking there would be no price." Russia said calmly to Lithuania and then noticed how America was glaring. It gave him happiness to see America so full of life, but yet broke his heart for being hated so much by America. Russia sighed heavily to himself and knew that he had no other choice. He had to break America so completely that he would only depend on him and then America would love him. To be honest he really did not want to break America completely, but it is the only way for America to love him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	35. Price

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning Non-Con (America does not want it, but has no other choice.)**

Poland's wrists were badly bruised along with his ankles from the handcuffs and feeling as if his body was burning up. He had small cuts all over his body and knew his cheeks were bruised from Russia's harsh pitching of them. Poland was feeling empty and cold inside while finally fully understanding what Lithuania has been going through.

Poland felt depressed and humiliated, but there is no way that he will kill himself because of it. After all he is Poland and that means rising from the ashes not disappearing no matter what happens. Maybe now he can help Lithuania and be able to cheer him up. That's right Lithuania needs him and he can't let Russia win by making him feel as if he was dead inside. At least Russia did not enter him personally and Poland was trying to look on the bright side. Although to be honest he plans to stay away from the color pink at least for a while otherwise he would more than likely wince.

Lithuania's tears fell down silently as he looked at Poland and saw how badly hurt was by Russia. America's fists were clenched and he felt angry at Russia for causing such pain to another. Russia smiled lightly and then his violet eyes turned cold. Poland's green eyes slowly came back to life and then he looked at Lithuania while smiling lightly as if saying 'I'm alright, I won't go away.'

"I will let you leave if America agrees to do the deed with Poland and to also receive it from him. It is up to you, America. If you agree and go through with it then Lithuania will go free and be with Poland. Of course I plan to add some add, but you will be free Lithuania along with Poland." Russia said calmly to Lithuania who looked shocked and mentally Russia was testing to see if America would be upset to see Lithuania leaving another, but noticed that America was not upset.

"Alright, Russia. I agree so that Lithuania can go and be free of you so that he will no longer looking as if he wants to die. Poland and Lithuania should be together so that they can both be happy." America replied coldly and then looked at Russia with serious eyes. He noticed that Russia was smiling happily and looked quite pleased. America sighed heavily and briefly thought to himself 'Russia is very confusing and difficult to understand.'

"Time to head to the bedroom and Lithuania you will watch. Oh and America I know the perfect outfit for you. Now follow me to Lithuania's bedroom and get this over with as soon as possible." Russia said cheerfully as he grabbed America's hand and watched as Lithuania and Poland were following him. Russia undressed America from his current outfit and redressed him into a short pink mini skirt along with a loose pink shirt. Poland fought to keep himself from cringing out the sight of pink and tried to not flinch, but Russia smiled for he could see Poland was trying so hard it was a bit amusing.

"Oh, as always looking so beautiful, America. Use these toys and these are only to be used on Poland. You can lick them, but no using them on yourself. As Poland will not use them on you." Russia said to America firmly and then smiled lightly. Poland felt his heart race in fear for those sex toys are pink and exactly the same type Russia had used. Lithuania bit his own lip as he sat on his chair and could only watch. America nodded quietly and then looked at Poland shivering in fear.

"Time to start and looks like Poland is waiting. He is laying down on the bed waiting for you." Russia whispered into America's right ear and then watched as America walked over to Poland calmly. Lithuania saw America gently kissing Poland's bruised wrists and then placing a soft kiss on those swollen lips. Poland no longer felt afraid and he felt America carefully unbuttoning his night shirt then feeling the gentle kisses that was being covered all over his chest slowly going downwards. However then America came back up and kissed him lightly on the lips with no tongue, but Poland was curious about how he tasted. America's surprised gasp was muffled and Poland's tongue went inside exploring every part of his warm mouth.

Poland enjoyed the taste of America and he wanted more of it. No longer did Poland feel humiliated, sad, and empty inside because of Russia only thinking about the warmth of America. The kiss was broken and America was lightly panting because of the length of the kiss. Poland moaned in pleasure not in pain as America's lips lightly kissing his length and begun to take it inside his mouth slowly. He opened his legs farther apart for America and arched forward with his body having America take more of it faster. Poland was moaning uncontrollably as he was being slowly and completely to his climax by America's skilled mouth. He moaned loudly as he climaxed into the warm mouth and feeling everything being licked away by America's tempting tongue.

America bent over the bed to pick up a sex toy and giving Poland a perfectly good view of his firm bottom. He picked out a pink dildo and Poland felt his heart race slightly for Russia had shoved it so roughly, but he trusts America not to be cruel. Poland watched as America licked the dildo all over slowly and he watched America's pink tongue that was out licking. America stopped and then begun to put it between Poland's legs.

He opened his legs and felt as America carefully put the pink dildo inside of him. Once more America's lips were on his manhood and he felt the pink dildo vibrating. Poland was hard and he was enjoying the feeling of America's lips once more on his length along with the vibration that was occurring inside himself. Then before he knew it America's mouth was off his length and the pink dildo was being slowly pulled out. Poland saw America lightly biting his own lip and trying to think of something.

"America, I can suck you off. It will make the entrance less painful." Poland muttered quietly and saw as America slowly went to his lips, but it was much too slow for he has been wanting to do this since America brought him over the edge. He pulled America over to his waiting lips and parted America's legs revealing his manhood. Poland was still laying down, but had America's length by his lips. His face was covered by the pink skirt and begun licking the tip teasingly. He heard America's quiet moans as he begun suckling up and down at a fast rate making him climax quickly. Poland eagerly swallowed all of the juices and then he licked America's hole slowly before having his tongue dart inside making America moan lewdly along with his legs opening more. He sneakily put a finger inside of America and then another one listening to the soft moans, but then slipped them out and had him move away.

America's face was flushed and then slowly slipped inside of Poland who moaned in pleasure. Lithuania's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were damp, but he couldn't help himself from getting hard at the sight of the two. Russia was looking down and feeling regret for it is painful watching America doing such things with another, but it is his own punishment for failing America again.

"Mmm, America. Faster." Poland muttered quietly so that Russia and Lithuania would not hear him. America went in and out of him at a faster pace, but Poland wanted it faster and faster. He moaned shamelessly as America hit the right spot over and over again. To be honest Poland couldn't wait for his turn and found himself thinking Russia is stupid if he thought this was punishment. He didn't think about how America truly felt about it otherwise that would kill the mood.

Poland moaned loudly as America came inside of him and he was tempted to close his legs just to keep America there, but then again he wanted to feel America all around his own length. America pulled out of him and then Poland pushed him lightly onto the bed. He had his lips between America's legs and gently pulled them apart focusing on the length that was slowly becoming hard. Poland opened his mouth and begun to quickly take America inside while also bring those legs up onto his shoulders. America was breathlessly moaning non-stop as his manhood was being sucked over and over again at such a fast pace not used to it normally it is slow. Poland smiled happily as he brought America to climax over and over again. He already had two fingers inside of America and had them moving slowly. Poland begun once again to bring America over the edge tasting the freedom and sheer warmth of America.

Now he had three fingers inside and moving quickly along with hearing America's soft moans. Poland removed his three fingers from America's hole and he stood up while holding his legs no longer on his shoulders. He clearly saw America's entrance and then slowly went inside while listening to the light groans. Poland went inside of America deep and stayed still for a moment enjoying the warmth surrounding his manhood while moaning in pleasure. America gasped softly as Poland went in deep and then slightly out, but not all the way thrusting quickly and eagerly hearing the endless moaning of Poland. He came inside of America several times and then stopped when he saw his juices spilling out from America's hole. Poland gently set America's legs down and then looked at Russia who had an odd expression on his face.

"Lithuania, Read this note to yourself and then relate it to Poland. Also tell America, dah." Russia said calmly after a few moment and tried to ignore the pain he felt when he look at America who just laid there waiting. Lithuania read the note to himself and then blushed lightly, but walked over to Poland whispering in his ear. Poland nodded and then watched as Lithuania told America. They noticed America simply nodded and that his face was expressionless.

Lithuania was behind America his length slowly going inside and he had one hand toying with America's nipples teasing. Poland was on top of America his manhood rubbing onto America's and slipping his three fingers inside of Lithuania. America felt Poland's lips on his own and the eager invading tongue that kept on licking everywhere in his mouth along with Lithuania slowly thrusting inside before increasing the pace. Poland moaned was muffled as he felt Lithuania's fingers enter inside toying and the pleasure of being almost at climax from rubbing up and down on America's length with his own manhood.

Lithuania was able to support America and Poland on his body without feeling pain only pleasure. Lithuania moaned lewdly as he went inside of America and kept on going along with the feeling of Poland's fingers inside of him. Poland broke the kiss and then moaned loudly as he climaxed onto America. America softly moaned as he came and wondering when it will stop. Russia bit his lip as he watched and after an hour told them to stop.

"Lithuania you are free. Now leave with Poland and go. Do not tell anyone about America, dah." Russia said causally and watched as they left quietly, but noticed that they looked at America with guilt in their eyes. Russia noticed that America fell asleep as soon as they had left and he let his own tears fall for what he has done to America, but it must be done so that America will never leave him. For if America left then once more it would cold, empty, and even more lonely. Russia wiped his tears and then went to work cleaning America off. He plans to burn the pink skirt and loose pink shirt as soon as possible.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	36. Guilt

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

Lithuania and Poland felt guilty for enjoying it because when it was all over. America's blue eyes looked lifeless and empty despite trying to give them a comforting smile, but they easily saw through America's attempt to soundlessly say it is okay.

"Like poor America I really want to help him, but we would only make it worse. He like made me love pink again." Poland said sadly as he looked at Lithuania and they were both close to tears.

"America is so brave and I hope Russia does not break him beyond repair." Lithuania muttered softly and then hugged Poland tightly while burying his head onto Poland's shoulder. Poland did the same thing to Lithuania and they both cried without making a sound hiding each others tears, but feeling the others tears. Some time passed between Lithuania and Poland before they wiped away their tears. Poland kissed Lithuania on the lips and he felt Lithuania's arms wrapped around his waist. Lithuania's tongue darted into Poland's mouth and begun exploring it slowly. Poland stripped them of their clothing and he was beneath Lithuania on the bed.

Russia hugged the sleeping America and held him close while his tears fell quietly. He knew breaking America would mean that it would also be breaking himself, but Russia did not want America to leave him all alone. America started to wake up and Russia forced his tears away making himself smile softly at him as he watched America slowly wake up.

"Poland and Lithuania are free, right?" America asked calmly and then noticed that Russia was smiling happily. He was glad that America's eyes still were alive and looking livid despite his voice being calm. Russia hugged America tightly and then kissed the top of his blond head. He was relieved that America was not damaged despite having told himself that he must break him, but deep inside Russia did not have the heart to do this to his beautiful America.

"Yes." Russia replied simply and then kissed America passionately on the lips his tongue invading the warm mouth of America. He stripped himself and then America. Russia noticed that those blue eyes were not afraid no one bit and showed that America is not broken. He smiled softly and pulled America on top of him enjoying the feeling. To be honest Russia felt envies of those two for being so softly and gently by America. He wanted America to take him just as soft and gentle, but was not sure how to voice it. Russia bit his own lip and remembered what plans he had already made for America. He will go through it despite how it will be painful for both himself and America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	37. Panda

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

To be honest Russia felt envies of those two for being so softly and gently by America. He wanted America to take him just as soft and gentle, but was not sure how to voice it. Russia bit his own lip and remembered what plans he had already made for America. He will go through it despite how it will be painful for both himself and America. America rolled over and then Russia heard the door open up. Russia he saw China with his arms crossed and looking very serious.

"You best be honest, aru. With your promise to no longer stalk me so closely, aru." China said firmly and he did not notice America until a few moments later. His eyes were wide in shock and he could tell that America was not here of his own free will. China had not heard from America for some time, but did not think it was too serious or it was just a joke. Russia smiled innocently and then walked over to China closing the door softly making sure to lock it.

"After you do what I want China. I will no longer bother you and it would be for the best that you not tell anyone about America." Russia said calmly and then with easy picking up the shocked China placing him onto the bed next to America. China looked at Russia harshly and then pulled America over to him before kissing him softly on to the forehead.

"You can do what you want with America and then he will have his way with you. I will also join you and America. Afterwards, China. I will leave you alone." Russia said innocently to China and he smiled when China looked at him with mistrust. America bit his lip and then looked at China with confusion.

"I will not hurt you, aru. I had no idea, America. Everyone thinks it just another one of your jokes, aru." China whispered softly into America's ear and then kissed him on the cheek tenderly. China stripped himself of his own clothing and completely ignoring Russia for America is more important to him. China can tell just by looking into those lovely blue eyes that America has suffered, but just like always America is stubbornly holding on and not giving up.

"You can start, dah." Russia said in a forced calm voice and he felt his heart clench, but feeling he deserved this for leaving America alone. China ignored Russia and he straddled America's hips. He noticed America biting his lip and China slowly rubbed his length with his manhood.

"It's alright, aru." China whispered tenderly into America's ear and then kissed him softly on the lips. America looked at China and he did not want to have him feel guilty since it is Russia's fault for being Bi Polar all the time. China saw America look at him with determined eyes and he knew that America would be alright. Russia forced his face to become blank and yet inside his heart was breaking, but he knew it was his own fault no one else's.

China moved his lips down to America's hard length and watched as those legs spread slowly. He thoroughly made sure to bring America the max amount of pleasure and China heard America's moaning lewdly without any self control. He prepared America's entrance with his three fingers slowly after licking them and China hearing the small little gasps that came from America as he had his fingers move at a faster pace. He kissed America on his tip and slowly pulled his fingers out.

China looked at America and he understood why Russia wanted America, but it still did not make it right. He placed a hand on America's manhood and watched him arch into his touch. China smiled comforting to America and then moved his length to America's entrance. He decided to tease him slightly and heard America moaning softly. Then slowly moving his manhood inside of America and listening to the needy moans he decided to go in slightly faster. China moaned in pleasure for he was feeling the tightness and warmth of America.

America legs parted more and allowing China to have more access. Russia watched with a blank expression as he saw China going in and out of America in eagerness along with hearing their lewd moans. His eyes were cold and fist was clenched, but Russia knew he deserved for he had been silly enough to leave his America alone.

America went with the flow wanting China not to feel guilty along with wanting Russia to feel pain and maybe finally Russia will let him go. He hated feeling like the world's slut and it is all because Russia is well Russia. China came inside America and he moaned as did while looking at America's flushed cheeks.

"America it is your turn, dah." Russia said innocently and he looked at America who briefly smiled a twisted smile. China moved himself from out of America and then he looked at America who smiled in a comforting way. Russia could not look away from how gently America licked China's nipples and spreading the legs with such tenderness. How he wished it was him and not China. He wanted to feel the tenderness and softness that America could give him, but Russia did not think he could handle rejection that well along with knowing he would do something he would regret.

America slowly brought China to his climax by going up and down with his mouth suckling, but made sure to hold China's hips so that he would not be able to buckle up into his mouth and he knew right now Russia was watching. Russia heard China moaning loudly and knew he was about to climax right into America's hot mouth.

Russia knew America was doing this on purpose and watched as he was swallowing China's juices. Russia watched as America pulled away from China's length and licking the small amount of cum from his lips by using his tongue. He did not look away as America begun rubbing against China and causing friction hearing both of them moaning breathlessly. Russia bit his own lip and not caring that it was bleeding. He saw America's and China's juices mixing together watching as his beautiful America went down on China again this time with his tongue showing. Russia watched as America's mouth and cheeks were covered with China's cum after a few moments.

China moaned softly as he felt America's fingers slowly toying with his bottom and wanting to have America inside of him to fill him up. He groaned loudly when he felt America's fingers exiting and then moaning as he felt America's hard length teasing his hole tenderly.

"Stop teasing, aru." China moaned lewdly and he felt America slipping inside slowly. His legs were spreading and he wanted to feel America completely inside. China felt his legs being pulled up carefully into the air and feeling America's hands holding them up. He moaned softly as he felt America speeding up the pace a little bit and finally completely inside. America sped up his pace and China was moaning in pleasure because America kept on hitting the right spot.

"Oh, my beautiful America." Russia whispered to himself softly and kept on watching his America taking China. He heard as America moaned 'Mmm, oh so good' and Russia knew America was taunting him for making him have sex. China knew Russia was upset, but it was his own fault. Russia bit his lip again so that he would not shed tears and just kept on watching for a few minutes. He saw America filling China up with his juices until it was spilling out and Russia could tell China was enjoying it.

"It is my turn with you two, dah." Russia said innocently to them and then he had his head tilted slightly. Russia walked to the closet and grabbed a bag out while smiling in a twisted manner at China before making his way to the bed. America exited China and then laid next to him while watching Russia making his way to the bed. China felt himself pale and feeling afraid, but America did not feel afraid and he just looked at Russia causally. Russia looked at America and then he smiled happily for America is not afraid of him unlike everyone else.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	38. Freezing

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning Non-Con.**

"It is my turn with you two, dah." Russia said innocently to them and then he had his head tilted slightly. Russia walked to the closet and grabbed a bag out while smiling in a twisted manner at China before making his way to the bed. America exited China and then laid next to him while watching Russia making his way to the bed. China felt himself pale and feeling afraid, but America did not feel afraid and he just looked at Russia causally.

"What will you do, Russia?" America asked coldly while looking at Russia with a serious look and his lips twisted into a mocking smile. Russia smiled innocently and then kissed him on the lips softly.

"Many things America, dah." Russia replied lightly and then turned to look at China with chillingly cold violet eyes. China was afraid and he was not sure Russia will do to him or America. All he knew that right now Russia looked incredibly scary and America did not looked phased at all.

"I'm not afraid of you." America stated firmly to Russia and noticed that he was smiling happily. Russia was pleased that America was not afraid, but he should be yet America is so brave and naive.

"I will start, dah." Russia said calmly and then kissed America firmly on the lips. He pushed America down onto the bed with his face down onto the pillow and then motioned China over.

"Go into America now." Russia ordered coldly and watched as China slowly moved his manhood inside of America, but he decided to push China so that the process would be sped up. Russia smiled for he did not hear America cry out in pain and then watched as China's pace increased. He grabbed a gold covered dildo and shoved it up China's entrance. Russia smiled coldly when he heard China cry out in pain and noticing that America tried to move his face from the pillow, but Russia calmly kept America's face down just enough for him to have a little air.

'I wonder if America will break and cling to me once broken? He will never leave me and I will be there with him. My feelings are mixed up.' Russia thought to himself as he coldly watched China and then decided to go through with it. Russia moved his manhood above China's and then moving into America quickly wondering if America will cry out in pain like China? He heard no whimpers, no gasps of pain, or crying from America, but noticed America clenching the pillow tightly.

"China and I are inside of you, dah." Russia whispered into America's ear and begun moving inside of him roughly while having his hands toy with America's nipples. China's heart felt as if it was breaking and he knew America was in pain, but refusing to cry out his pain. Russia knew America must be in pain having two manhood's inside of his still tight hole and being rough, but he wished that America would stop being stubborn and wanted America to stop defending others.

America refused to let Russia knew how much pain he was feeling along with not wanting China to feel guilty and simply clenched the pillows not caring how his fingers were digging into his own hands. He wished that this torment would end, but America was not the type to give up. America decided to moan lewdly and hide how he truly felt.

"Oh, America. You are so beautiful." Russia muttered softly into America's ear and then begun licking it slowly listening to the soft moans. Russia and China both moaned as they came inside of America. America closed his eyes and clenched his pillow waiting for it to stop feeling every eager thrust inside of him, but to keep himself from screaming he kept on moaning as if enjoying the feeling of being taken by them.

After an hour Russia exited America and had China do the same. America was tied up by Russia in a steel chair and his legs were spread out along with his hands being handcuffed behind his back. He was forced to watch as China was pinned to the bed by Russia who smiled coldly before handcuffing him harshly to the bed post and then tilted his head to America.

"I won't be too cruel, dah." Russia commented and took some of the sex toys out of the bag. He put a cock ring onto China's length, a gag that is a shape of a manhood into his mouth, and putting a vibrating dildo inside of China. Russia smiled icily as he put an odd type of liquid onto China's manhood and slipping some into his entrance along with putting some onto those perky nipples.

China unwilling moaned and hated this sensation filling his body. Russia innocently smiled at hearing China's muffled moans and knew it was working correctly. Russia put nipple clumps onto China and then watched as he squirmed seeing those slender legs spreading. America was horrified at Russia was doing to China, but could not keep himself from becoming hard at the sight of how in control Russia was being right now.

"What do you want, China?" Russia asked coldly as he removed the gag and threw it to the floor. China moaned lewdly and he couldn't answer Russia. "You are a slut, dah. You need something more and bigger."

Russia walked away from China and listened to the breathless moans. He smiled innocently and saw that his beloved America was hard. Russia smiled lightly and then untied America. Afterwards held his hand and walked America to the moaning China who was lost in pleasure.

"Go into China." Russia whispered to America and then smiled softly as he watched him going into China with his manhood above the moving dildo. Russia slowly slipped himself into China and it was below the moving dildo. He slowly removed the dildo from inside of China and enjoyed feeling America's length above his own manhood rubbing. Russia moaned as he came inside of China and America came too, but did not moan.

"Please take it off." China moaned and Russia knew that the throbbing of China's trapped length was painful. He had America exit China and then had him lay flat on his back with legs spread. Russia was still inside of China and moved him over to America slowly undoing the cock ring from behind. He removed it and had China's manhood in a way where he couldn't come.

"Go into America and come." Russia ordered coldly and he felt China moving towards America's hole. Slowly releasing it as China went farther into America and begun moving eagerly into him. Russia was moving in and out of China roughly with his arms keeping America's legs wide open caressing them softly. He came inside of China filling him up and heard China moaning loudly as he filled America up with his juices. America went with the flow and he came on China's smooth belly pretending his legs were not held open like a slut by Russia.

"You can go, China." Russia said calmly to China and had him exit America. China numbly cleaned himself with a towel and then got dressed quickly in disbelief of his own actions. America kept his face blank and empty, but inside he was on a brink of a melt down and memories swirling around inside his mind along with feeling as if Russia was slowly tainting him. America fell asleep and did not think of anything at all. Russia watched as China left in a hurry and not being able to look at America.

"My little sunflower it is not over, yet." Russia whispered softly into America's ear and then slowly gave him a bath noticing that the water was turning crimson, but could only smile sadly knowing it must be done if America was to never leave his stand. He dried off America and then picked out an outfit to suit the occasion.

Russia slipped a loose black shirt over America's head, pulling up frilly gold colored panties, and a red mini skirt. He gently placed America onto the ground and then took himself a quick shower. Russia dried and dressed himself before picking America up. He walked to the basement and then set America onto a soft bed. Russia smiled softly for he noticed that America was still fast asleep and looking so adorable despite wearing Germany's colors.

"Hello, Italy. You will call Germany, dah?" Russia asked innocently as he stared coldly at the chained Italy who whimpered and then nodded slowly. "I will hold the phone for you, dah."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	39. Blood

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.

Warning Non-Con

_America Singing in a soft and haunting singing voice. Made up the lines that America sings._

"Hello, Italy. You will call Germany, dah?" Russia asked innocently as he stared coldly at the chained Italy who whimpered and then nodded slowly. "I will hold the phone for you, dah."

Russia held the phone to Italy's ear and then let him say 'Help, Germany! Russia has me!' before taking the phone away from the crying Italy.

"Hello, Germany. I have Italy, dah. If you want him back come here and we are down at the basement. Otherwise, Italy will be in pieces." Russia said innocently into the phone and heard Germany swearing in German along with saying 'I will be there'. Then Russia ended the call and looked at Italy.

"You are quite pathetic, dah. You always had something bad to say about my dear America. I should make it where you can no longer insult him, but no then America would hate me deeply for it. Since the one whom you insult so much at times is so naive and being able to forgive those who insult him. I hope Germany does not show up and then I can teach you some manners, dah." Russia said coldly and calmly to the trembling Italy who was biting his lip while his eyes were full of tears. America was still sleeping and not knowing that soon he will be woken up once again remembering that the nightmare is real.

"I'm sorry, vee." Italy managed to say and his cheek was harshly grabbed by Russia who glared deeply into his eyes. His eyes were cold as winter and he did not look happy. He faked an innocent smile and then tilted his head slightly. Italy was too afraid to correct Russia by saying that England and France were the ones that openly insulted America at times. Along with feeling as if he could not speak and say that it was a long time ago plus mention that America does not care about it.

Italy just looked at Russia with horror filled eyes and knew no matter what he said that Russia will not care only wanting to punish someone. He briefly glanced at America and saw that he was fast asleep. Italy was only being playful and knowing America would laugh at his sorry 'insults'. It was all in good fun, but Russia did not know that at all. Italy felt afraid and he felt a chill in the air.

"You are pathetic, Italy." Russia stated in a serious voice and Italy shivered to himself for Russia is incredibly scary. Italy closed his eyes and wished that Germany would arrive soon despite knowing that their friendship was a bit strained due to his fact he had betrayed Germany to the allies even though it was a long time ago.

Russia heard the basement door being opened and he knew that it was Germany. He released Italy's cheek and smiled innocently as he watched it bruise. Russia turned to Germany and then smiled mockingly at him as he held a knife to Italy's throat.

"Do as I say, dah." Russia said calmly and then noticed that Germany was looking at America with shocked eyes. "My America needs to be punished and become more broken. You seem to be the perfect one to do it, Germany. Now kiss America."

Germany looked at America and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Russia watched as America's eyes fluttered up and he ignored the pale Italy who watched with wide eyes. America opened his eyes and he was startled that it was Germany that had kissed him, but then he noticed that Italy was chained to the wall and saw Russia looking amused.

"Nice nap, dah?" Russia asked lightly and then tilted his head slightly towards America's direction enjoying the fire in those beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you want, Russia." America stated coldly and his eyes focused only on Russia's violet eyes that seem innocent.

"First, I want to humiliate you." Russia replied calmly and then went on to say causally. "By having you give Italy here a French Kiss and then going down on him. Germany will watch on and afterwards you will be punished by him."

America kept himself calm and then looked at the shivering Italy. He walked slowly over towards Italy and completely ignoring Russia's eyes looking at him.

"I will not hurt you. It could have been worse, trust me." America muttered softly and made sure only Italy could hear him before claiming the trembling lips. He slowly kissed Italy and explored his mouth thoroughly. America felt Italy returning the kiss and he knew it would be alright.

Italy groaned softly when America broke the kiss and then felt his hands on his lower uniform slowly tugging it down. Italy felt the cold air, but he did not mind it. He felt a warm tongue licking his length and looked down to see America's head between his spread out legs. Italy moaned in pleasure as he felt America's mouth taking him inside and not caring that his hips arched forward into that warm mouth. Germany's cheeks were flushed and he wanted to look away in guilt for becoming hard at that sight. Russia frowned and kept on watching his beloved America at work.

America heard Italy's uncontrollable moans and he brought him to climax, but made sure to swallow all of the juices. Italy was breathlessly moaning and not caring about anything else. He groaned in loss as America pulled away and feeling the need for more, but knew it would not be a good idea.

"Now, Time for punishment." Russia said coldly and then handed Germany a letter with what he will do to America. He watched Germany pale and saw America's expressionless face.

"It's okay, Germany. I can handle it. I do not want Italy or you to be hurt." America whispered to Germany and it helped to make Germany decide to go through with it. Russia watched as Germany slowly cut America all over his body making sure that they are shallow and spanking him harshly on the bottom. Russia saw America being slapped across the face and seeing Germany's pain filled face as he did those things to America.

Italy watched on with wide eyes and not caring that tears were running down his cheeks. Germany lifted up America's skirt and pulled down the panties. America felt his legs being spread by firm hands and feeling the sudden invasion that was rough, but he did not cry out in pain. Germany was going in and out of America in a rough manner. America just turned his head and looked at Russia with lifeless eyes.

"Italy will join Germany in doing you and it will be for a few hours. Afterwards those two can go, but you shall stay here with me. Oh and you two no telling about America being with me." Russia said coldly and then released Italy from his chains. He pulled Italy towards America and then smiled innocently at the scene. America bit his lip and felt Italy's length entering him slowly, but then quicken the pace. One moment Germany was inside, but the next it was Italy. America spread his legs more open and giving them more room, but his blue eyes were looking at Russia the whole time.

He felt Germany's and Italy's right hands stroking his length the whole time making him come. America moaned lewdly throughout it all for if he did not then instead would be focused on the pain. He felt both Italy and Germany filling his bottom up. America heard their moans and the breathless whispers of ' Oh, So tight'. He did not fault them and instead glad that they were not miserable.

America kept on looking at Russia and never looking away from him. His nipples were being toyed with by Italy's and Germany's left hands. Germany's manhood was above Italy's and because of his height his tongue was able to reach America's nipples. America moaned softly as he felt Germany's tongue licking his nipples and feeling everything that those two did to him.

A few hours later Germany and Italy both exited from America's hole. Russia was glad that it was over and his heart clenched from seeing America's beautiful blue eyes staring at him lifelessly the whole entire time. Germany and Italy were gone, but America did not notice for right now nothing really mattered.

Russia quietly carried America up and washed him thoroughly in the bath tub. He dried him and then held America close as he walked into the bedroom. Russia softly placed America down onto the clean bed and currently his America was only in a towel that was wrapped around his hips. He noticed that America looked haunted and that those eyes were free of any kind of tears. Russia bit his lip and felt guilt rushing into his heart for he caused that haunted look on America. He watched as America opened his lips and listened as his America singed in a haunted voice that broke his heart.

_Cut my wrists,_

_Let me see my life blood,_

_Flowing out of those cuts._

_It feels as if I'm falling,_

_Falling down a dark and lonely path,_

_There is no return for this my darling._

_Slit my throat if you wish,_

_To never hear my voice again,_

_To watch as I slowly bleed,_

_It takes a lot to kill a Nation._

_Cut my belly open,_

_See all the junk food I have been eating,_

_It tickles and makes me giggle,_

_Seeing you pale as a ghost._

_Cut my legs and ankles,_

_Make it so that I can't run away from you,_

_So that you can keep me by your side._

_I can't control myself,_

_I can't stop laughing,_

_I can't control my emotions,_

_I could almost shed these tears of mine,_

_But no I shall not._

_Do your worst, _

_My dear darling, _

_My cruel jailer,_

_But what I do to myself is way worse._

_I'm not afraid of you,_

_I'm not afraid of anything you do to me,_

_I'm fearless and bold._

_I'm America the fucking Beautiful,_

_The home of the brave,_

_The land of the free._

_I unlike everyone else,_

_I feel no fear of you,_

_My dear cruel Russia._

_I'm a hero,_

_I save people,_

_I fix broken things,_

_You Russia are more than likely,_

_Broken beyond repair._

_Russia,_

_You are twisted,_

_You are cruel,_

_But yet you look as innocent as a helpless child._

_Children, _

_Can be so cruel,_

_Without meaning to be cruel,_

_Without knowing that what they do or say is cruel,_

_Just like you Russia._

_The more I find out,_

_The more I feel sorry for you,_

_The more I want to help,_

_The more I want to fix you up,_

_Since I'm America._

_I try to fix broken things,_

_But it sometimes does not work out,_

_I wonder if this time it will work out?_

Russia hugged America close to him and then kissed him on the lips tenderly. He loves America deeply, but he is not able to express it properly or fully to his beautiful America. Russia regretted forcing Germany making America bleed and everything else that caused America to suffer.

"Russia, It does not hurt." America whispered softly and he felt sorry for Russia, but yet his actions were hurtful and caused others to suffer. He somewhat regretted looking at Russia's eyes because he understood more and America did not want to feel sorry for the one who caused suffering to everyone.

Russia buried his face into America's shoulder and he let his tears fall down, but never lifting his head up. After all he did not want America to see his tear stained face and the puffiness of his violet eyes. America knew that Russia was crying, but it was without sound and he could feel the cold tears on his shoulder. He did not know why, but America felt his heart clench for Russia can shed tears.

"You make it so difficult to hate you at times." America muttered to himself as he fell asleep and not caring that Russia is clinging onto him desperately. Russia fell asleep, but he did not let go of his beautiful and forgiving America. His arms were wrapped around America's hips and having his head on those soft shoulders. Russia wished that this could last forever, but nothing lasts forever and he knew that the other Nations will try to take away his lovely America.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	40. Honey

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Russia woke up first and then turned to see America still sleeping. He smiled to himself and noticed that sometime during the night the towel on America had fallen off. His bedroom was dark and he could not see the cuts on America. Russia wanted to pretend yesterday never happened and that he had not hurt his America deeply, but he knew it did happen and his blood was flowing with regret.

America moved closer to Russia in his sleep and seeking warmth for he felt cold. Russia smiled softly and embraced him gently being careful of the cuts for he knew it must be painful, but America can be so stubborn. He will wait for America to wake up on his own and Russia plans to make it up to him.

"Wake up soon, honey." Russia whispered softly as he kissed America on the top of his blond hair and enjoying the warmth that surrounds America's body. He stayed there for a few hours and then America woke up from his slumber. Russia kissed him tenderly on the cheek and he felt America tense slightly.

"What do you want now, Russia?" America managed to ask calmly and he looked into those violet eyes not looking away from him. Russia felt his cheeks burn slightly for America was looking at him and that was when he decided to try to look away from him, but then America held his face softly yet firmly and Russia looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He walked away from America and turned on the light.

"You are beautiful no matter what America." Russia said softly and pulled the covers away from him looking at the cuts that seemed to litter his whole entire body. America looked at Russia and then sighed heavily to himself. He watched as Russia walked closer to the bed and felt him straddling his hips. America kept himself from wincing and just looked up at him with sad blue eyes that simply broke Russia's heart. Russia gently kissed America on the cheek and then walked away to grab America an outfit. He slowly and carefully changed America into a simple pure white dress that went to his mid thigh.

"You are mine." Russia whispered softly into America's right ear and then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before holding America's hand gently.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	41. Worry

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I added only a little more to the 'Honey' chapter.**

England was worried about America and he was growing more worried by the day, but it has been how knows how long and still no news from America which is odd. He decided to go visit Canada and ask him if he has seen America. The reply was not what England was hoping for at all and it was because the last sighting of America was at the World Meeting.

"I'll ask France to look around Russia's house." Canada said quietly and he had an odd feeling about Russia at that meeting, but had chosen to ignore it since America can handle himself. England nodded and then went back home trying to keep himself from panicking, but it was not working. Since if America was captured by Russia and England was desperately trying to stop picturing the horrible stuff that Russia might put America through since he is twisted to the core.

"I hope your okay, America." England muttered to himself quietly and then sighed heavily trying to force himself into sleeping, but lately falling asleep has been difficult due to his worrying over America. Canada talked to France and managed to get him to agree. France sulked for a moment before planning on how to get into Russia's house without being caught and thoroughly checking the area for any sign of America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	42. Captured

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thanking you for Reviewing. **

**Russia used varies sources such as forcing Lithuania to make some outfits along with resizing some of the outfits laying around, having some outfits in America's size before hand, special delivery, having Latvia go out to buy some of the outfits, and online shopping with fast delivery. **

**Hmm about three or four chapters are left in this Fanfic. I have plans for making some sequel's to this Fanfic and stuff like that. Please Review and Thank You.**

Russia spotted France and quickly captured him while America stared in shock at seeing France daring to enter inside of Russia's house. He did not understand why France of all Nations was sneaking around Russia's home territory and it was as if he was looking for something.

"You will not take away my America." Russia whispered innocently into France's ear and then pulled away smiling happily. "France has to pay the price for trespassing and he did not even tell me before hand."

America bit his lip and he wondered what on earth Russia is planning now. Russia knocked France out and he threw him over his shoulders with ease.

"Come now, America." Russia said calmly and America decided to follow him. They were heading down to the basement and Russia had France chained up. America sighed heavily to himself and he shook his head lightly. Russia glanced around the room and then he smiled innocently before walking quietly over to a shaking barrel.

"Hello, Sealand." Russia said cheerfully and grabbed him out of the barrel with one hand. Sealand glared at him and tried to kick him, but failed. America's eyes were wide in shock and he wondered why on earth Sealand was hiding in Russia's basement.

"Let me go!" Sealand yelled out angrily and then he looked in surprise when he saw America just standing there.

"America is mine, dah. He is not completely depended on me yet. Maybe you and France can help me out, dah." Russia muttered softly into Sealand's ear and felt him slump over in shock. He had Sealand sitting down and the chains were only on his wrists.

"What are you doing, Russia?" America asked coldly and then Russia turned around for a moment.

"Don't worry, America. You will soon find out." Russia replied calmly and then he stood up.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	43. Cruel

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning Torture and other stuff. America x Sealand and Sealand x America. Side Note America did not enjoy it all.**

Sealand was gagged and tied to the wall by Russia. France was put into chains and Russia smiled innocently at America while slicing France's arms with a Knife, but it was light and not deep.

"America, Decide which one that shall not suffer." Russia said softly and he already knew which one America would chose.

"Sealand." America whispered quietly and France did not feel betrayed for he knew America would chose the weaker one to help.

"I knew you would wish to spare him from my hand. Instead of me it will be you who does something to Sealand." Russia stated smoothly and he watched as America's eyes widened. He walked over to America while smiling and then whispered the things that must occur or else something unpleasant will happen.

"I'm sorry, Sealand." America whispered in a low voice and then he pulled down Sealand's jeans. His lips kissed Sealand's tip before covering his mouth around it and begun suckling on it like a lollipop.

"Ngh." Sealand moaned quietly as he felt America's warm mouth and did not fight it since anything was better than being tortured by Russia. He came and didn't hold out back from it. Sealand felt America's tongue slipping inside of him and he didn't feel any shame that is felt good.

"I'm sorry." America muttered as he stood up and spread out Sealand's legs. It was painful doing this to Sealand and he had to do this otherwise Russia would be merciless towards Sealand. America's length entered inside of Sealand and he blocked out everything expect being sure to have the pace fast.

Meanwhile Russia smiled innocently as he had France only in a pair of white panties and forcing him to drink several bottles of water. He watched coldly as France's legs were trembling and wiggling along with the whole arching of the back.

"I really need to go." France said quietly and he didn't beg to go to the bathroom.

America was thrusting into Sealand and Russia frowned slightly for Sealand seemed to be enjoying it, but he had made a promise with America. Otherwise he would have made Sealand scream and cry. Russia smiled coldly as he squeezed France's covered length harshly and then moving it away for France had pissed himself.

"Oh you really did have to go, dah." Russia commented lightly and then he begun giving France shallow cuts all around along with giggling in an innocent manner.

Sealand moaned loudly as he felt America filling him up thoroughly and to be honest he forgot when he even lost his virginity, but this was not his first time being taken and this was better than what he could see was happening to France.

'France never did have any luck.' Sealand thought briefly and then moaned lewdly when America hit the right spot again. He groaned in loss when America moved out of him, but then watched as America prepared himself and he felt America's bottom close to his throbbing length. Sealand arched himself and he managed to feel America's entrance.

"I'm sorry." America said in a low voice and he moved his bottom closer to Sealand's manhood. Sealand mentally cursed the chains and he really wanted to feel America up.

Russia watched and he bit his lip until it was bleeding. His hands were shaking and then he clenched them into fists for it seems like Sealand was enjoying this a little too much, but at least America is not enjoying it one bit. Russia watched as his America was taken several times by Sealand and saw cum was spilling out of America's hole. He forced himself to look away and instead glanced at the silently crying France.

"America is mine, dah. I have to break him and then he will stay with me forever. America is reaching his breaking point, dah." Russia said calmly and then added. "Sealand and you will be leaving soon from here."

Russia sighs to himself and he really wanted to teach Sealand a lesson, but resisted the urge even though the moans of pleasure from that mouth made him want to cut out Sealand's tongue and make him eat it. He saw America moving away from Sealand and Russia noticed that the sheer blankness on America's pale face.

Sealand felt America's tip near his lips and he licked it eagerly. America was spaced out and pretending he was back home not here in Russia. Sealand opened his mouth and begun suckling it quickly making America come in his mouth. He made loud slurping sounds and Sealand knew it was also pissing Russia off.

America tried to stop from moaning, but he couldn't stop from moaning lewdly and tried to move his length before he came inside of Sealand's mouth yet America was unable to since Sealand had a surprisingly strong grip on it. Russia walked over and his eyes were cold for he could no longer watch it.

"Sealand and France are free to go." Russia commented lightly and America managed to pull away from Sealand's mouth. America looked away and Sealand had some juices on his lips which he licked away with his tongue. Russia frowned and he unchained Sealand.

"Now leave." Russia said firmly and he watched as they walked away. America's eyes were dull and he sunk to the floor his eyes never leaving the floor. Russia picked him up and took him to the bathroom to thoroughly clean him up along with having America brush his teeth. Russia carried America to his bedroom and then placed him down. He laid down next to the naked America and the blanket was covering their body's.

"America will you become one with me. Please give me your answer tomorrow." Russia whispered gently into America's right ear and he kissed him thoroughly on the lips. America did not say a word and he turned his back on Russia. He felt Russia's body pressed against firmly on his back and feeling the slight hardness of Russia's length on his bottom. America closed his eyes and silent tears fell down his cheeks. Russia's hands were on his chest and had his fingers toying slightly with America's cold nipples. America forced himself to ignore it and managed to fall asleep.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU, Ameirca." Russia muttered softly and then he fell asleep holding onto America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Ya tebyA lyublyU is Russian for I love You.**


	44. Saving

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I added more to the chapter 'Cruel'**

America woke up and then noticed that he was no longer naked. He felt incredibly numb and America felt Russia's lips on his right cheek placing a light kiss.

"Do you like your outfit?" Russia asked innocently and he pulled back the blankets from America.

America did not say a word and instead looked away from those violet eyes. Russia pinned America to the bed and his knee was between America's legs rubbing.

"I'll describe it to you. There are no panties to cover your lower regions and it makes things easy, dah. A nice white shirt showing your mid-drift and having short sleeves. I would be able to see your perky nipples perfectly if Vodka spilled on your shirt, dah. A very short black skirt that is easy to flip up and a pair of socks with my Russian flag on them." Russia commented calmly and he watched as America bit his lip.

"Why will you not speak, America?" Russia asked smoothly as he kept on rubbing America's manhood with his knee and noticed that America's legs were slowly parting.

"Your body is honest and it is alright not to talk for right now." Russia stated calmly and then he moved his knee away from America's length that was slowly dripping. He smiled innocently for America's cheeks were burning red more than likely in embarrassment and Russia was glad that America can still blush. Russia held America's hand and they walked into the kitchen. He had America sitting on the table and his hands were on America's thighs.

"Will you become one with me, America? Would you rather have to do similar things as what had happened yesterday until you say yes to me?" Russia asked innocently and one of his hands slipped under America's skirt teasing his hole. America's eyes glazed over as he remembered everything that his happened so far and his blue eyes started to well up with tears. Russia had America lay down on the table and he used his other hand to stroke America's manhood.

"I will beco-" America started to say in a broken voice and it was all for the best if he just agreed with Russia. No one else would be hurt, tortured, or anything else. However his words were cut short by the sound of four gun shots and America blinked for he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You missed me by an inch." Russia said causally and he sighed heavily to himself. "I should of known you two would come for my darling America."

"It was just a warning shot." Canada said coldly and his eyes were blazing in rage. In each hand was a gun and America was shocked that Canada could sound so fierce.

"Get the fuck away from America." England stated firmly and then he added coldly. "Otherwise I will fire at you and then show you what a former pirate can do."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	45. Bottle

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Get the fuck away from America." England stated firmly and then he added coldly. "Otherwise I will fire at you and then show you what a former pirate can do."

Russia smiled lightly and then backed away slightly from America while smiling calmly at them.

"Do the other Nations know that you are here?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head slightly towards England.

"Yes and if we do not return. Let's just say it will be not very pretty." England stated calmly and he glared at Russia with vicious green eyes. "All we want is America back and if we have to kill you then so be it. No one would ever miss You, Russia."

Russia turned around wanting to have a bottle of Vodka before talking anymore, but as soon as he did Canada rushed forward and grabbed America by the hips easily carrying him. Russia's violet eyes went wide for one minute America was laying on the table, but then the next minute being carried off by Canada.

"Do not move an inch or else." England said coldly and his two guns were pointed at Russia.

'I should have not have gotten that bottle of Vodka. It could have waited. It is my own fault for letting down my guard.' Russia thought bitterly as he held his bottle of Vodka and could only watch as America was taken away from him.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Russia comes in first for being the Largest in Area while Canada comes in the second and The United States comes in third.**


	46. Unexpected

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed my FanFic Become One Or Else and Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Anyway please check out my FanFic Adventures In Hetalia Land and it is pretty funny.**

**Here are just of a few sequels that I thought of for Become One Or Else. **

**The Right Way- Russia decides to express his love towards America without capturing him. Will America discover that Russia really does love him? Along with the fact it is not a mind game? Pairing Russia x America and America x Russia**

**Loving America- England discovers that he is in love with America, but does not want to push or take advantage of America who had went through a lot while being captured by Russia. Pairings England x America and America x England.**

**Maple Love And Care- Canada has become very protective over America due the fact of that America is in a rather fragile state of mind and he will not let anyone capture America ever again. Pairing Canada x America and Canada x America.**

Russia watched silently as America was carried by Canada and noticed that England was walking backwards still holding the two guns his green eyes were fierce. It felt as if his world had grown cold once more with America being taken away from him and Russia fell to his knees on the kitchen floor. Tears fell down his pale cheeks and he didn't bother to stop those silent tears. Russia tasted his own salty and bitter tears, but then slowly wiped them away and he slowly stood up.

Russia begun to walk towards his bedroom and after he entered the room made sure to quietly close the door. Russia locked the door and then walked to his bed with his violet eyes looking down at the floor. He went to his bed and then laid down on his back while biting his lip trying to keep the tears at bay.

'They took away my sunshine, my sunflower, my angel, and the warmth that he carries.' Russia thought to himself and his heart felt as if it was shattered into a million pieces. He held his hands together and pretended to not notice that those tears begun to fall again.

"I miss my little sunflower. It is so cold and empty without him. My heart feels broken and shattered, dah." Russia singed in a whisper and his voice sounded broken. Russia's violet eyes were getting red and puffy because of his tears.

"Why could time not stop and let you be here forever with me. I miss your warmth, your voice, your expression, and everything. Oh, America. How I wish you were still here with me, but they took you away and I know you almost agreed." Russia singed softly and sadly. He blinked away his tears and then sighed heavily to himself.

"I love you, America with my entire being. I never did tell you that before you were taken away from me. I regret it, dah." Russia whispered softly and then bit his lip until it bleed.

"What should I from here on? I will just sleep on it for now." Russia muttered and then flopped onto his tummy. His face was buried on the pillow that America had laid his head on as he had slept and it made him smile slightly. The pillow still had America's smell, but yet it was not the same for America was not with him and some tears fell onto the pillow.

"Only America can make me feel like this, dah." Russia said quietly and his voice was muffled by the pillow. Then Russia turned himself on his side and no longer was his face buried onto the pillow. He wrapped his arms around himself and thought about what it was like holding his beautiful America. Russia fell asleep with an innocent smile on his lips and he felt relaxed.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	47. Bonus

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Decided to add this Bonus chapter. A What if England and Canada had not shown up in Chapter 44. **

**Thinking about maybe making this Bonus Chapter into a FanFic with I'm not sure how many chapters. Anyway it would be called 'Being Loved Changes You'. Where America stays with Russia instead of leaving.**

America woke up and then noticed that he was no longer naked. He felt incredibly numb and America felt Russia's lips on his right cheek placing a light kiss.

"Do you like your outfit, America?" Russia asked innocently and he pulled back the blankets from America.

America did not say a word and chose to look away from those violet eyes. Russia pinned America to the bed and his knee was between America's legs rubbing slowly.

"I'll describe it to you. There are no panties to cover your lower regions and it makes things easy, dah. A nice white shirt showing your mid-drift and having short sleeves. I would be able to see your perky nipples perfectly if Vodka spilled on your shirt, dah. A very short black skirt that is easy to flip up and a pair of socks with my Russian flag on them." Russia commented calmly and he watched as America bit his lip.

"Why will you not speak, America?" Russia asked smoothly as he kept on rubbing America's manhood with his knee and noticed that America's legs were slowly parting.

"Your body is honest and it is alright not to talk for right now." Russia stated calmly and then he moved his knee away from America's length which was slowly dripping juices.

He smiled innocently for America's cheeks were burning red more than likely in embarrassment and Russia was glad that America can still blush so prettily. Russia gently held America's hand and they walked into the kitchen. He had America sitting on the table and his hands were firmly on America's spread out thighs.

"Will you become one with me, America? Would you rather have to do similar things as what had happened yesterday until you say yes to me?" Russia asked innocently and he had one of his hands slip under America's skirt. His fingers were teasing and rubbing the outside of his hole, but times slipping a little inside and then coming out again.

America's blue eyes glazed due to remembering everything and his eyes became full of tears. Russia had America lay down on the table and he used his other hand to teasingly stroke America's manhood.

"I will become one with you, Russia." America said quietly and in a broken voice. Russia smiled faintly and he kissed America on the lips lightly.

"I'm glad you agree." Russia muttered softly and he moved his hands from America's body.

"No more having others take me? No more, right?" America managed to ask and he felt Russia's hands on his cheeks.

"Correct, I won't let anyone else have you. My dear sweet America." Russia told him firmly and he touched America's nose with his own.

"I promise you, America. I will take good care of you here. You and I know no one really listens to your thoughts or ideas anymore, da. Your bosses slowly over the years hardly take your thoughts into account. You are better off here with me than being over there openly ignored and hated or completely forgotten...lost in your crowd of people. I notice how over the years you try so hard to smile and fool everyone, but America…You didn't fool me once." Russia whispers gently and then faintly kisses America on the nose. He could feel the cold tears and his hand softly wiped them away.

",But you are hated too. Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't it hurt like hell? Doesn't being hated so much make you feel weak and helpless? I can barely take it being hated, ignored, and others blaming everything on me." America managed to ask and his voice was shaking. He looked at Russia with depressed and helpless eyes. "It has already taken a toll on me as you must have known before..."

"Oh my dear sweet and adorable, America. I'm use to being hated and it makes me stronger, da. I'm use to being the villain and I do not care about what others may think of me." Russia muttered softly and he pressed his left cheek against America's right cheek.

"I have you now. I'm feeling a little weaker for I do care for you, but I can handle a little weakness. You have such a warmth about your whole entire being, America. I can't help myself or stop myself from wanting you." Russia stated bluntly and he sighed softly. "You make me feel so crazy, da."

"You want me? No one else seems too anymore." America muttered quietly and he looked down to the floor.

"Of course. I have always wanted you by my side and now I have you, America." Russia whispered gently and then kissed America deeply on the lips. America gasped and he returned the kiss. They pulled away and their cheeks were flushed.

"I love you, America. In the past I tried to hide it away from you and myself." Russia stated firmly and he smiled to himself for at long last the truth was out. America's eyes widened and he was shocked to hear Russia loves him, but could this be just a cruel joke? All he has ever wanted was to be loved and America couldn't look away from Ruussia.

"Maybe one day you can learn to love me like I love you." Russia mutters softly into America's right ear and then held him close. "Then maybe I could learn to love myself, da."


	48. Extra1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Part 1 of Extra events that didn't make it into Become One Or Else.**

Russia x Lithuania

_Russia x Latvia_

**Warning Non-Con**

Russia smiled innocently as he looked at Lithuania wearing fishnet stockings, a black mini-skirt, and a mid-drift showing black shirt.

"You have the cock ring on?" Russia asked softly while he walked towards Lithuania and carried the nipple clamps. "I will be putting nipple clamps on you, da."

The violet eyed Nation lifted up the other Nation's shirt, he placed the nipple clamps on Lithuania, and heard a moan. Russia laid the other down completely on the bed and lifted up the mini-skirt showing Lithuania's length that was hard.

"Do you want relief?" Russia asked curiously as he ran his hands up and down the other Nation's inner thighs. "Do you want me to take off the cock ring?"

Lithuania nodded, he felt the violet eyed Nation's hands around his lower regions, and felt relief when the ring was taken off. Russia was between Lithuania's legs and he kissed the tip gently before laying on top of him. Manhood to manhood, rubbing up, and down while having his hands up Lithuania's shirt messing with the nipple clamps. Russia was kissing the other Nation on the lips and muffing the sounds.

'It is best to just go with it…Otherwise he will make it be very painful.' Lithuania briefly thought as he felt Russia's tongue enter his mouth and he kissed him back. 'At least it is not painful.'

The violet eyed Nation and Lithuania came at the same time. Russia moved his lips down to the neck area, suckling, and gently biting. The other Nation felt the nipple clamps come undone and his shirt was lifted up. Russia licked his fingers and smiled faintly before looking at Lithuania.

"They are so red like cherries and perky." Russia muttered quietly before licking Lithuania's right nipple and suckling it softly making the other Nation moan loudly.

'Of course it is sometimes worse when he is gentle.' Lithuania mentally thought as those hands groped his bottom with care, one finger slick with salvia entered inside slowly, and then two more. Russia moved onto the left nipple and listened to the breathless moans.

"Time to open up, Lithuania." Russia whispered gently as he moved his manhood by the other Nation's lips and he slowly slipped it inside. "I do not wish to harm you."

Lithuania's mouth was full of the violet eyed Nation's vital regions, silent tears fell down, and his tongue moved all around Russia's manhood along with suckling on it eagerly just to make the other come quicker. His hands were groping Russia's bottom and he heard him moaning loudly.

He could tell that the violet eyed Nation kept himself from coming, Lithuania slipped a finger inside of him, and Russia came right away. His mouth swallowed most of it, but some of Russia's juices dripped from his lips and he licked the remaining off of the violet eyed Nation's vital regions. Lithuania moved his finger out of him and noticed Russia's cheeks were flushed.

"It is time, da." Russia commented cheerfully as he moved his manhood between those spread legs, his length teased Lithuania's entrance for a few moments, and then entered inside slowly while looking at the other Nation with innocent violet eyes.

_Latvia was trembling as he sat on Russia's bed wearing a frilly pink dress with ribbons that only came to the middle of his thighs, frilly white socks, and a black choker around his neck. His hair was slightly damp for he had taken a shower and wore the outfit that the taller Nation had ordered him to wear._

_"Hello, Latvia. I'm glad that you have followed the orders I left you." Russia said cheerfully as he walked closer and had his knee between the shorter Nation's legs. "You look cute, da."_

_The violet eyed Nation kissed him on faintly the cheeks, Latvia closed him eyes, and it is best to go with it rather than to fight for Russia is gentle when his orders are being following, but if not he can be very cruel. He is also extremely cruel in punishing others and it is best to not disobey._

_'He does not like those that are naughty.' Latvia briefly thought as he felt Russia's gently kissing him on the neck, hands lifting up the bottom of the dress, and the knee softly rubbing softly._

_"I do not wish to cause you pain." Russia whispered softly and sometimes Latvia almost believed him, but if the violet eyed Nation didn't want to cause him pain._

_'Why does he do such things to my body? I do not want it, but at least it's not painful as long as I go with it.' Latvia thought as his frilly black panties were slipped off, he was on his back, and eyes closed._

_Russia poured some Vodka on the shorter Nation's vital regions, he licked, and suckled it while listening to the breathless moaning along with the whimpering. Latvia's legs parted and he felt Russia's tongue licking his hole which made his cheeks burn. Then a slicked finger slipped inside along with two other fingers._

_'Makes me feel like a slut.' Latvia briefly thought as Russia prepared and stretched him thoroughly along with feeling the kiss that the violet eyed Nation gave on the tip of his length._

_"Now you should be ready, Latvia." Russia whispered softly as he looked the smaller Nation, his manhood between his legs, and Latvia was slowly entered by the bigger Nation. The pace was slow at first, but then it picked up speed and Latvia felt Russia filling up his inside. He could feel it dripping on his thighs and it was not blood._

**_Please review and Thank You._**


	49. Extra2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Part 2 of Extra events that didn't make it into Become One Or Else.**

Russia x Sealand

_Russia x Italy_

**Warning Non-Con**

Russia pulled down Sealand's jeans and underwear. He put a cock ring onto Sealand's length, placed a vibrating dildo inside of Sealand's hole, and put frilly white panties onto him. Russia took off the shirt and put nipple clamps onto the shorter Nation.

"I do not like it when people come uninvited into my home." Russia said calmly as he put a cock gag inside of Sealand's mouth and smiled in a twisted manner. His right hand was now rubbing Sealand's cover manhood, he used his other hand to grope the shorter Nation's bottom, and the cries were muffled.

Russia's lips were on Sealand's neck marking him roughly, invading his mouth, and then traveled to the right nipple that has a nipple clamp. He teased it, took away the nipple clamp, and sucked on Sealand's cherry red nipple. Afterwards did the same thing to the left and then he postioned himself between the shorter Nation's legs after removing the panties.

He rubbed against Sealand's length that still has a cock ring, the moans were muffled, and tears kept on falling. Russia removed the cock gag and heard the pleas of 'Please take the cock ring off and let me come. Please stop.'

Russia came onto Sealand and didn't remove the cock ring, but took the vibrating dildo out.

"This will be better than a dildo, da." Russia said smoothly as he moved his length between the shorter Nation's legs and moved inside of him.

"Hah." Sealand moaned and his legs were spread more by Russia.

"You are a slut." Russia commented as he went deeper and moved at a faster pace. Sealand couldn't stop moaning or stop the tears from flowing and he hoped that Russia will stop along with removing the cock ring for his length was throbbing with pain.

Russia took the cock ring off of Sealand and it was released. After fifteen minutes Russia pulled out of Sealand, he rubbed against the shorter Nation's manhood, and his hands on Sealand's bottom groping firmly. After ten minutes Russia was done and he cleaned up Sealand before leaving to get America.

"_I'm going to punish you for what you have said in the past about America." Russia commented calmly and he noticed how Italy trembled in fear. "You can't escape for you are all chained up, Italy. Also Germany is not here to try and protect you."_

_Russia's hand went between Italy's legs and heard him whimper._

"_Please don't." Italy managed to say, he felt Russia's cold hand moving up, and down slowly on his length._

"_You will not enjoy it." Russia stated calmly and he squeezed Italy's manhood harshly. Ignoring the cries, the tears, and Italy's begging for him to stop. Russia moved his hand and looked at Italy with a twisted smile._

"_This will hurt." Russia said innocently before moving his length inside of Italy, he ignored how Italy called for Germany, and the blood that was coming from Italy. He didn't care and ignored it completely for America won't hear since the basement is soundproof._

_**Please review and Thank You.**_


	50. Extra3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Part 3 of Extra events that didn't make it into Become One Or Else.**

Russia x England

**Warning Non-Con**

"Don't you know I'm stronger than you, England?" Russia asked calmly, but it had been a struggle to chain and gagged him with a gag that looks like a penis. He had cut off the shirt, jeans, and underwear with ease. Russia wrapped a blind fold around England's eyes and he had tied those legs apart.

"Now you won't know what I'm going to do." Russia commented cheerfully as he pinched England's cold nipples roughly and had his right knee between the spread legs. "You won't be heard by anyone and no one will help you."

He licked England's nipples slowly and moved his knee softly. After a few minutes moved his knee, lowered his head, and begun to suck on England's length. Russia's hands were on the green eyed Nation's bottom, feeling roughly, and fingers teasing the entrance.

England came inside of Russia's mouth and the juices were swallowed. He moved his mouth away, moved his hands, and put a cock ring onto England's manhood.

"Now you can't come." Russia stated smoothly and he placed nipple clamps onto England. "Now they can stay red as a cheery, da."

Russia moved his fingers inside of England, moving slowly, and it was not due to mercy. He moved them out and entered inside of him. England couldn't bite his lip, couldn't make a sound, couldn't see, and only he could feel was Russia moving inside of him. He could feel Russia's juices filling him and heard the groans.

After a few more times coming inside of England that was when Russia exited and put two vibrating dildo's inside of the green eyed Nation. He also put a few small vibrators around England's length that still has a cock ring. Russia put a French Maid Outfit onto England and smiled in a twisted manner.

"You can't come. You can feel two things moving inside, but can't move up and down nor remove it." Russia commented calmly and removed the blind fold. "I put you into a French Maid Outfit so the nipple clamps, cock ring, and two dildos won't be seen. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Russia walked away and turned off the lights, but decided to say one last thing.

"I won't tell America about you being here." Russia told him and he shut the door. England felt only pain, tears fell, and he couldn't save America along with not being able to save himself.

_**Please review and Thank You.**_


	51. Extra4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Part 4 of Extra events that didn't make it into Become One Or Else.**

General Winter x Russia

**Warning Non-Con**

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Russia asked out loud, but like always he did not receive a response from General Winter and his body felt frozen. He couldn't move and the cold hands of General Winter stripped him out of his outfit. The violet eyed Nation tried to speak, but the wind was howling and he couldn't hear himself talking.

"This is payment for protecting you from those who wish to bring you down." General Winter said coldly as he forced Russia's legs apart and ruthlessly pushed himself inside of the violet eyed Nation. "All I ask for is once a year for an entire night to do as I wish with your body. I do not ask for your body every day, Russia. Only once a year, da. That is not too much to ask for is it?"

Russia tried to ignore the pain, but it was difficult and he was biting down on his lips to keep from crying out in pain for General Winter did not have any mercy on him. General Winter's right hand was around the violet eyed Nation's throat while the other hand was toying with Russia's cold nipples.

"Once again your entire body will be the beautiful shade of blue and white." General Winter whispered harshly before kissing Russia on the lips, his tongue invading the Nation's mouth, and Russia could feel the coldness taking him over.

The snow was stained red with Russia's blood and General Winter did not care he was the cause of the Nation's bleeding. When the sun started to rise that was when Russia found himself alone and naked for General Winter finally decided to vanish from his sight.

**_Please review and Thank You._**


End file.
